Caminando con los Muertos
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Enfrentandose al apocalipsis, Takashi Komuro y sus compañeros intentaran sobrevivir en un nuevo mundo plagado de 'ellos', ¿podran lograrlo? TakashixSaeko, TakashixRei, TakashixSaya, TakashixShizuka, KohtaxRika y OcxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Caminando con los muertos**

**Capitulo 1: Día del final, día del principio.**

Lo había echo, acababa de aplastar la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

No es como si hubiese querido hacerlo, mas no había tenido otra opción, Hisashi se había convertido en uno de ''ellos'' e intento atacarlos, por lo que para protegerse y proteger a Rei tuvo que matarlo… de nuevo.

Y en esos momentos Takashi Komuro, un chico común y corriente de segundo año de la escuela superior de Fujimi, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, corría por los pasillos vacíos de su escuela junto a Rei Miyamoto, su amiga de la infancia y novia de aquel a quien acababa de destrozar la cabeza.

La chica, de largo cabello castaño y ojos rojos, aun se veía afectada por la pérdida de su novio, pero preocupada por sus padres había decidido aguantarse el dolor y seguir adelante no importa cómo.

Después de todo, acababan de ingresar a un nuevo mundo en donde lo ''normal'' ya no existía, los muertos se habían levantado de sus tumbas y empezaban a comerse a los vivos, y si querían sobrevivir a un mundo como ese no podían tener ninguna duda acerca de cómo actuar de ahora en adelante.

A derecha e izquierda la sangre de muchos alumnos y docentes ensuciaba las paredes del colegio y muchos de ''ellos'' atraídos por los gritos de espanto de los que aun quedaban con vida deambulaban sin parar buscando más alimentos con los que saciar su hambre infinita de carne viva.

-Esto es como el infierno- Murmuro Takashi deteniéndose un instante para observar como tres criaturas devoraban a una chica en mitad del patio y los gritos de agonía de la misma cada vez que un pedazo de su cuerpo era brutalmente separado.

-Takashi, no te detengas- Le dijo Rei tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él para que continuaran avanzando y no ser ellos también parte de la cena.

-AAHHHH!- Se escucho en ese momento.

-¿Qué? Alguien acaba de gritar- Murmuro Rei asustada, el sonido se había escuchado bastante cercano.

-Es aquí cerca- Exclamo Takashi empezando a correr en esa dirección- ¡Vamos Rei!

``Je je, parece que ahora si está actuando como el viejo Takashi´´ Pensó la chica siguiendo al pelinegro.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Interesante… muy interesante…- Murmuraba un chico de corto cabello negro, tenía la mirada tapada por el flequillo y una sonrisa extraña en sus labios en su mano derecha descansaba una espada japonesa manchada con la sangre de los cadáveres esparcidos a su alrededor, la cual se dedico a limpiar con lentitud y colocarla luego en su funda.

La espada pertenecía al club de Iaido del cual era miembro, mas debido a ser el Capitán tenía el privilegio de practicar con ella, lo cual hacia cuando todo comenzó, siendo una verdadera suerte que la tuviera para poder defenderse… aunque lo suyo era imposible clasificar como ''solo defensa''…

-Al fin entiendo a Nee-san y su ''problema''…- Susurro.

El estudiante oía los gritos de agonía y suplica que llegaban de todas direcciones.

Los alumnos iban y venían intentando escapar desesperados llenos de miedo de que algunos de ''ellos'' los atrapasen y los convirtieran en su cena de navidad.

-Idiotas, así solo conseguirán morir más rápido- Dijo el pelinegro avanzando unos pasos hasta una escalera y comenzando a subirla deteniéndose inmediatamente despues.

Allí, ''esperándolo'' habían cuatro más de esas criaturas.

-Je, parece que este es mi día de suerte- Musito pasando tranquilamente por el medio de ''ellos'', estos se giraron hacia él en el instante en el que sus cabezas cayeron separadas de sus sangrantes cuerpos- Hmm… tengo que encontrar a Nee-chan… ¿en donde podrá estar?... seguro que está bien pero… espero que no se le vaya la mano con estos…

Sin decir nada mas el pelinegro termino de subir los últimos escalones hasta el siguiente piso encontrándose con un par de alumnos corriendo por sus vidas siendo perseguidos por caminantes, algunos de los cuales se giraron en su dirección al notar su presencia.

-Definitivamente… este es mi día de suerte- Sonrió antes de sujetar con fuerza su espada y encaminarse ante sus nuevas víctimas.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¿¡Que vamos a hacer!-

-¿¡Que está pasando!-

-¡No quiero morir!-

-¡Mama!, ¡papa!-

Los gritos desesperados procedían de un grupo de alrededor de media docena de estudiantes atrincherados en una esquina mas sus propios lamentos estaban atrayendo a aquellos a quienes no deseaban atraer.

-¡Ahí vienen de nuevo!- Exclamo una de las chicas- ¡Hagan algo!- Les exigió a los chicos.

-¿Hacer?, ¿¡Y qué diablos se supone que puedo hacer!-

-¿Eres un hombre no?, ¡pues entonces has algo!-

-No me fastidies, si quieres salvarte ¡hazlo tu misma!- Le replico el chico furioso.

-¡Cuidado!-

Tan fuerte era la discusión que ''ellos'' se acercaron casi sin ser escuchados y rápidamente los alcanzaron.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!- La misma chica grito horrorizada como sintió su brazo ser atrapado por uno de los caminantes y su boca abrirse listo para convertirla en una más de ''ellos''- ¡Aléjate de miiiiiiii!.

En ese momento, la criatura cayó al suelo con estrepito, una flecha incrustada en su frente.

Inmediatamente una lluvia de flechas arrecio sobre los caminantes provocando su total exterminio.

-¿Eh?- Sin entender lo que había sucedido, los seis alumnos dirigieron la vista hacia donde habían provenido las flechas encontrándose con otra estudiante de cabello blanco y ojos somnolientos que los observaban de forma escrutadora.

-Si quieren vivir… síganme…- Sin decir más, la recién llegada paso al lado de sus compañeros rescatando las flechas de los cadáveres y continuando sin volver la vista atrás.

-Eh… que esa no era eh… ¿la campeona de…- Murmuro un chico algo confuso.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto otra de las chicas.

-Quizás deberíamos ir con ella...- Sugirió otro- ...ya saben, acabo tan fácilmente con todos estos… podríamos estar mas seguros a su lado.

Ante la idea los seis se miraron entre sí, mas su debate interno no duro demasiado como otro grupo de ''ellos'' se les apareció por la espalda arrastrando lentamente los pies en dirección a ellos, con lo que sus dudas fueron despejadas y se dieron velozmente a la fuga siguiendo a la peliblanca.

-¡Hey tu!, ¿sabes a donde deberíamos ir?- Pregunto uno del grupo ni bien alcanzaron a la arquera

-¿No deberíamos ir con los profesores?- Inquirió otra- ellos son adultos así que, seguramente saben lo que hay que hacer…

La peliblanca no respondió, dentro suyo empezaba a arrepentirse el haberles invitado a unirse a ella.

-¡Hey!, ¿¡Estas escuchando!- Rugió el primero enojado al ver que la chica seguía caminando como si nada.

Esta se detuvo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Solo… no se aparten de mi…- Le susurro antes de volverse y continuar.

-¡Miren!, ¿no es esa la sala de profesores?- Llamo una de las estudiantes al resto con aire esperanzador.

-Sí, todos ¡vamos allí!- Mando el que se había enojado lanzándose sobre la puerta del cuarto seguido de los demás.

-No, esperen… -Trato de detenerlos la peliblanca.

-¡Cierra la boca perra!, ¡haz lo que quieras!, ¡ya no seguiremos contigo! – El chico comenzó a reír burlándose de ella a lo que fue inmediatamente coreado antes de abrir la puerta y…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito desgarrador lleno el aire como dentro del cuarto salieron los profesores convertidos en un montón de caminantes que atacaron a los estudiantes atrapándolos sin darles oportunidad de escaparse.

-Tch- Mascullo la chica molesta- idiotas… debieron haberse quedado conmigo…

La arquera dio una última mirada a sus ex – compañeros antes de voltearse y seguir adelante observando por el rabillo del ojo pasar por un pasillo lateral a dos personas aun vivas una de las cuales reconoció como la enfermera de la escuela.

Dudando sobre si volver a asociarse o no la peliblanca soltó un suspiro de resignación, para alguien tan fría y poco dada a socializar como ella realmente era un reto el ingresar a un nuevo grupo de gente desconocida.

-Bien… este será… el último intento- Murmuro siguiendo los pasos del par.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¿Sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto la enfermera de la escuela Shizuka Marikawa, una bellísima mujer rubia de 26 años a su acompañante, una chica de cabello púrpura mientras ambas caminaban en el mayor silencio posible por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Primero deberíamos buscar a más sobrevivientes - Respondió la joven con voz pausada caminando con rapidez, había rescatado a la mujer en unos pasillos a punto de ser devorada por al menos una media docena de ''ellos''- mientras mayor sea el grupo más probabilidades habrá de sobrevivir y además…

``Aun no me eh cerciorado… aunque si es el debería de estar bien´´ Pensó la chica levemente preocupada ``Espero que este bien´´.

-¿Huh?-

-Como sea - Continúo la pelimorada sacudiendo apenas su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos- debemos seguir o si no…

Saeko se interrumpió, delante suyo seis de ''ellos'' habían salido de un salón y se dirigían hacia ellas.

-Marikawa-sensei colóquese detrás de mi- Le ordeno sin levantar la voz, a lo que la rubia obedeció de inmediato.

``Bien, esto me ayudara a despejar un poco la mente´´ Cavilo la chica, antes de levantar su espada de madera y golpear con fuerza la cabeza del más próximo a ella enviándolo al suelo con el cráneo partido en dos, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y golpeo a dos más que cayeron junto al primero.

-Increíble- Susurro la enfermera observándola admirada- eres realmente fuerte Busujima-san.

Tan absorta estaba mirando luchar a la estudiante que no se percato que otra de las criaturas habia aparecido y se le acercaba por detrás.

Saeko acabo con uno más al tiempo que por el rabillo del ojo noto al caminante detrás de la enfermera.

-¡Marikawa-sensei!, ¡detrás de usted!- Grito para prevenirla mientras se deshacía de los últimos dos y corría para ayudar a la mujer.

Demasiado tarde, el caminante había tomado por los hombros a la desprevenida mujer.

-¡Demonios!- Grito Saeko levantando su espada por encima de su cabeza, sin embargo el cuerpo de la enfermera se interponía entre ella y su objetivo- tch…

-¡AAHHHHH!- Gritaba Shizuka tratando en vano de zafarse, pero el ser la tenia fuertemente sujeta y la acercaba a él mientras habría su boca sanguinolenta listo para morderla.

Y justo en ese momento se escuchó un silbido y el zombie dio con su cuerpo en el suelo con su cabeza atravesada por una flecha.

-¿Huh?- Saeko y una aun aterrada Shizuka voltearon la cabeza para ver a una chica vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y un arco en sus manos, la joven, de cabello blanco largo hasta el cuello y brillantes ojos azules tenía una mirada insípida en su rostro mientras les devolvía la mirada.

-Gra… gracias…- Le dijo Shizuka tomándose de su enorme busto para calmar a su agitado corazón- hmm, este… ¿tú eres?

-Yuki… Nishihara… segundo año clase A- Se presento la chica con tono apagado.

-¿Yuki Nishihara?- Musito Saeko sorprendida- eh escuchado de ti, la genio de primero que el año pasado gano el campeonato nacional de tiro con arco ¿cierto?

-También pensaba hacerlo este año- Musito Yuki- pero parece que eso ya será imposible- Agrego mientras observaba los cadáveres desparramados en el suelo.

-Así parece- Convino Saeko en tanto la recién llegada se acercaba a ellas- por cierto, yo soy.

-Sé quién eres- La interrumpió la peliblanca- de tercer año, capitana del club de Kendo y también campeona nacional, Saeko Busujima… y usted es la enfermera de la escuela Shizuka Marikawa… hmm…

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto esta al ver que la joven se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

-No, es solo que… ahora entiendo porque mis compañeros solían lastimarse tanto…- Murmuro dirigiendo la vista hacia los atributos delanteros de la mujer.

-Vaya, así que los de mi salón no eran los únicos- Aporto Saeko divertida.

-¿Huh?- La rubia ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

En ese momento las tres escucharon sonidos guturales de varias gargantas destrozadas y al voltear la vista vieron a varios de ''ellos'' aproximándose.

-¿Cuántos de más de ellos habrán?- Pregunto Yuki a nadie en particular.

-Seguramente casi tantos como alumnos habían en este colegio- Contesto Saeko- no es necesario enfrentarlos a todos, por ahora retirémonos…- Aconsejo.

-Me parece una buena idea- Dijo Shizuka.

Las tres empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta de donde las criaturas venían, y al pasar por el caminante al que había ultimado, la peliblanca le retiro la flecha de la cabeza.

-Solo tengo unas 30 flechas- Se explico tras recibir una mirada cuestionadora de las otras dos señalando a su espalda en donde tenía un carcaj lleno de flechas - mientras tenga la oportunidad de recuperarlas es mejor que lo haga… si aun hay tantos de ''ellos'' no quiero quedarme sin municiones.

-Sí, tienes razón, y ahora continuemos- Dijo Saeko y la peliblanca, tras limpiar la sangre de la flecha con la ropa del cadáver y guardarla en su carcaj la siguió.

Y justo cuando doblaban un pasillo un grito desgarrador se elevo en el aire.

-Parece que alguien está en problemas- Dijo Shizuka.

Saeko y Yuki se miraron entre si y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron en la dirección de donde había provenido el grito seguidas muy de cerca por la enfermera.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Aquí también hay varios- Exclamo un chico obeso de cabello negro y anteojos llamado Kohta Hirano al ver a un grupo de ellos en su camino.

-¡No grites gordo estúpido!- Le grito Saya Takagi, una chica delgada de cabello largo rosa que usaba en dos coletas, dándole una patada que lo envió al suelo.

-Tú también estas gritando Takagi-san- Musito el chico frotando su adolorido trasero.

Las voces de ambos atrajeron a las criaturas las cuales, tras dar un pequeño giro se encaminaron hacia los dos estudiantes.

-Se están acercando- Gimió la chica con miedo- tu levántate rápido y mátalos- Le ordeno al pelinegro tirado en el suelo.

-¡Si señora!- Exclamo el chico de forma militar y aun desde el piso tomo su pistola de clavos que se había fabricado el mismo hacia pocos minutos y empezó a disparar con gran precisión a la cabeza de los caminantes quienes cayeron al suelo y obstaculizaron a los que venían detrás haciendo que también se cayeran y dándole tiempo a pararse y huir del lugar con la chica por delante de él.

-¿Que haremos Takagi-san?- Le pregunto a la pelirrosa- los clavos se me están acabando.

-¿Huh? ¡¿Acaso tengo que pensar en todo yo?- Se molesto la chica.

-Bueno, tú eres la inteligente así que…- Murmuro Kohta lentamente

-¡Hmph!- La chica volteo el rostro aunque parecía que le había agradado el comentario como una pequeña sonrisa pareció en la comisura de sus labios- ¡por supuesto!, yo soy una genio, no hay nada que yo no sepa.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- Inquirió dubitativo.

La pelirrosa se detuvo un instante y desvió la vista hacia el patio en donde una horda de ''ellos' paseaban libremente a plena luz del día, unos cuantos aun disfrutando de la suave textura de la carne de los estudiantes.

``Diablos, será muy difícil escapar de esta escuela´´ Pensaba Saya sintiéndose un poco irritada ``ahhh, ¿Dónde diablos esta Komuro cuando lo necesito?´´

-Takagi-san, no deberíamos detenernos- Murmuro Kohta.

-¿Huh?, ¿estás diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer?- Se enojo la chica.

-No es eso… es que detrás tuya aparecieron mas de ''ellos''- Se explico señalando atrás de la pelirrosa.

Esta dio un grito de miedo y se oculto detrás del chico en tanto, el pelinegro levantaba su pistola y comenzaba a disparar.

Y tras ultimar de certeros disparos a cuatro caminantes, al arma se le acabaron las municiones.

-Ups!, esto no es bueno Takagi-san-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Se me terminaron las municiones- Le informo.

-¿Huuuuuuuuuuuuh?, pues pelea con ellos entonces…- Le grito entre molesta y asustada.

-¡Eso es imposible!, no soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Se lamento Kohta con pequeñas cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡ERES REALMENTE UN INUTIL!- Grito la chica, y ambos se volvieron sobre sus pasos para volver por donde habían venido, pero, con gran horror vieron que de ese lado también venían unos cuantos.

-Son los que habíamos perdido antes –Dijo el pelinegro- no importa lo lentos que sean, te alcanzaran si te quedas mucho tiempo parado.

-¡Cierra la boca! Tu… ¿eh?- La chica se cayó al sentir una mano fría sobre su hombro y al voltear la vista vio una cara deformada y sin vida acercándose a su cuello con las fauces abiertas- ¡AHHHH!.

-¡¿Takagi-san?- Grito Kohta horrorizado para acto seguido pasar a la sorpresa al ver la cabeza del ser desprenderse de su cuerpo y salir volando hasta golpear una ventana manchándola de rojo.

La pelirrosa en tanto, salvada en el último suspiro sintió como sus piernas temblaban y sin poder aguantar un segundo más el peso de su propio cuerpo, se doblaron quedando arrodillada junto al cadáver maloliente de un desdichado estudiante.

-¿Están ambos bien?- Pregunto una voz llamando la atención de Kohta y Saya.

Y allí, de pie delante de la pelirrosa, había un chico aparentemente de su misma edad, vestido con el uniforme típico de los chicos de la escuela al igual que Kohta, tenía el cabello negro corto y ojos verdes oscuros, de su cintura colgaba una espada japonesa dentro de su vaina y tenía una expresión pacifica en el rostro mientras los observaba.

Detrás de él yacían los cuerpos de los caminantes que tenían a su espalda, ninguno de los cuales mantenía la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Sin embargo, aun quedaban los zombies delante suyo.

-Esperen un segundo aquí- Les dijo a los dos que lo miraban y ante el asombro de estos se acerco a los caminantes y, tras un instante de silencio tres de ''ellos'' habían perdido su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Se sorprendió Saya

-Conozco a este tipo- Murmuro a su lado un igualmente asombrado Kohta- lo eh visto antes.

-¿Quién es?- Le pregunto la chica en el mismo momento en el que los últimos dos de ''ellos'' caían al suelo decapitados.

-Es de segundo año como nosotros pero está en la clase C...- Comenzó el chico- ...el capitán del club de Iaido y actual Campeón Nacional, Keiji… Nakamura…

-¿Nakamura del club de Iaido?- Se sorprendió Saya- si, ahora que lo mencionas eh oído de él…

``¿Con que Iaido eh?´´ Pensó observando los cadáveres en el suelo, ``Y más aun el Campeón Nacional, bueno viendo esto no me extraña que lo sea, ni siquiera pude ver en qué momento desenvaino su espada´´.

El recién llegado se acerco a ellos, en tanto Kohta ayudaba a la pelirrosa a levantarse.

-Hola- Los saludo de forma amistosa- mi nombre es Keiji Nakamura y soy el capitán y actual campeón de…

-Ya lo sabemos…- Lo interrumpió la chica de forma impaciente- no repitas lo que otros acaban de decir hace solo uno segundos.

-¿?...-

-Ah, este yo soy Kohta Hirano de segundo año clase B- Se presentó rápidamente el chico tendiéndole la mano, la cual el otro estrecho con efusividad- gra… gracias por salvarnos… si no hubieses pasado por aquí de seguro habríamos muerto.

-Ah, ni lo menciones- Le dijo Keiji sacudiendo la mano- estaba buscando a mi hermana y escuche sus gritos por lo que vine a ver qué pasaba je je je.

-¿Tu hermana?, ¿También viene a esta escuela?- Se intereso el chico de lentes.

-Sí, actualmente está en tercer año y de seguro debe de andar por ahí- Murmuro el chico.

-Oh, ¿así que es tu hermana mayor?-

-Si…-

-Tú, hablas con mucha confianza- Hablo Takagi- ¿no has pensado que tu hermana pueda ser ya uno de ''ellos''?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que aun sigue con vida?.

-¿Nee-san?, aja ja ja ja- Sonrió el chico con humor como si la chica hubiese dicho una broma estupenda, lo que ocasiono que una pequeña venita apareciese en la frente de la pelirrosa- si te refieres a ella no hay ni una posibilidad en un millón de que este muerta, al contrario estoy más preocupado por ''ellos'' que por mi hermana en caso de que lleguen a toparse ja ja ja, ya que después de todo ella es…

Y en ese momento un grito aterrador se escucho desde el piso inferior de donde estaban.

-¿Alguien vivo?- Pregunto Kohta.

-No creo que los muertos tengan una voz tan melodiosa- Comento Keiji para acto seguido empezar a correr en la dirección en la que había venido el grito.

-¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde demonio vas?- Le grito la chica sintiendo un poco de miedo, aunque el chico no le gustase a su lado podía estar segura.

-Pues a ayudar al que a gritado ¿A dónde más?- Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse escaleras abajo.

-Takagi-san ¿no deberíamos ir con él?- Probo Kohta en tanto se acercaba a un bolso que se le había caído y recargaba su pistola con mas clavos- yo puedo protegerte, pero si se me vuelven a acabar las municiones es mejor estar con un buen combatiente como el ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto, de todas formas no puedo esperar mucho de ti- Le dijo antes de seguir al espadachín- ¡vamos!.

-Ta.. Takagi-san…- Lloro el pobre chico tomando el bolso y empezando a correr detrás de ella.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Grito el chico sintiendo como los dientes de su mejor amigo le mordían con fuerza el brazo y tiraba de él intentando arrancárselo.

-¡Shuji-kun!- Lloro una chica viendo la escena ante ella.

Perseguidos por un grupo de sus antiguos compañeros, los tres intentaron escapar hasta que uno de ellos, que había sido mordido se desplomo en el suelo escupiendo sangre y aparentemente muriendo segundos después.

Su mejor amigo se le había acercado llorando en silencio hasta que el muerto revivió y empezó a morderlo ante el espanto de la única chica del grupo.

Llorando, la chica se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo sin notar como uno de los caminantes se le había acercado y sin dejarla reaccionar la tiro al suelo y empezó a morderle el cuello.

-¡Maya!- Grito el muchacho intentando aun safarse de su antiguo mejor amigo, atraídos por el ruido dos más de ellos se acercaban por detrás y otro tres por el frente.

Y de repente, una flecha cruzo el aire y la presión de su brazo desapareció, viendo como el cuerpo inerte de su amigo se desplomaba en el suelo con una flecha incrustada en la cabeza.

Con la vista algo nublada y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca, el chico vio llegar a tres mujeres, dos estudiantes y la enfermera de la escuela.

``Are, ¿esa no es la enfermera Marikawa?´´ Pensaba el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ``vaya, parece que está bien´´, al chico siempre le había gustado la inocencia que desprendía la docente y era uno de los continuos ''heridos'' que atascaban la enfermería en busca de sus cuidados.

-Tch, parece que llegamos tarde- Murmuro Yuki observando a los caminantes, uno de ellos se le acerco por detrás y antes de que pudiese dar la vuelta un clavo se le había incrustado en la frente cayendo al suelo en donde se quedo inmóvil- ¿huh?.

La peliblanca levanto la vista para ver desde unas escaleras cercanas aparecer tres estudiantes, uno de los cuales tenía una pistola de clavos en su mano.

Al mismo momento otros dos estudiantes, un chico y una chica llegaban desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Vaya, parece que el ruido no solo atrajo a los muertos- Comento Saeko con agrado.

Y tras cruzar sus miradas, Takashi, Rei, Saeko y Keiji se lanzaron sobre los caminantes que quedaban, terminando rápidamente con ellos.

Luego de eso Saeko se acerco lentamente al chico mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Has visto lo que les pasa a los que son mordidos verdad?- Le pregunto con voz suave.

El chico no respondió, limitándose a darle una sonrisa triste.

-¿Te gustaría que tus padres o tus amigos te vieran en ese estado?- Le susurro en tanto se levantaba y sujetaba su espada de madera con ambas manos- yo puedo ayudarte pero es tu decisión.

El estudiante la miro unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír con agradecimiento.

-Po… Por favor…- Musito.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pidió.

-Shuji… Takano…-

-Descansa en paz, Shuji-kun…-

Un fuerte sonido se escucho y el estudiante cayó al suelo sin vida, ante la asombrada mirada del resto.

-¡Komuro!- Exclamo Saya viéndolo en el medio del grupo recién formado.

-Oh, Takagi, ¿estabas bien?, que alegría verte...- La saludo el chico solo para recibir una patada en la espinilla por la chica- ...¡AHH!, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?.

-¡Hmph…!- La chica volteo el rostro sin responderle- ...veo que tu también estas bien Miyamoto-san.

-Sí, igual tu- Le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, en tanto Kohta se acercaba a Takashi mirándolo con un poco de lastima.

-Parece que se ah formado un buen grupo...- Susurro Saeko llamando la atención de todos- ...hola, no sé si alguno me conoce, mi nombre es Saeko Busujima y soy de tercer año.

-Uh, claro que te conozco Busujima-sempai- Le dijo Takashi con una sonrisa que provoco que tanto Rei como Saya fruncieran el ceño.

-Y de seguro todos deben de conocer a la enfermera Marikawa- Siguió la pelivioleta señalando a la mujer para luego pasar a la chica a su lado.

-Oh, hola- Musito esta al darse cuenta de que era observada por el grupo- soy Yuki Nishihara segundo año clase A.

-Oh, tu eres la capitana del club de arquería- Se sorprendió Kohta mirándola con admiración- supe que el año pasado ganaste las nacionales.

-Hmm, sí, bien... eso ya forma parte del pasado...- Susurro la chica con algo de indiferencia.

-Yo!, Saeko-sama...- Dijo de pronto Keiji acercándose a la pelimorada.

-Keiji!- Se sorprendió la chica abriendo grande sus ojos.

-Oy, oy, ¿a que viene esa mirada?, ¿tanto te desilusiona el que siga vivo?...- Se quejo el chico- ...seguro que ya esperabas verme con la boca llena de sangre y arrastrando los pies no?... ya hasta puedo imaginar tu sonrisa sádica mientras cortabas mi cabeza…

Un segundo después el chico yacía en el suelo producto de un certero golpe de la espada de la joven.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces?...- Murmuro Saeko cansada- ...por supuesto que me alegro de que estés con vida idiota…-Agrego con un claro alivio en su tono.

-Ah, hmm, este, Busujima-sempai ¿ustedes se conocen?- Pregunto Takashi dubitativo al ver la escena delante de él, y no era el único, todos en el grupo también se veían sorprendidos.

-Oh si, el aun no se a presentado-Sonrió la chica- este chico es Keiji Nakamura, el actual campeón nacional de Iaido y mi hermano menor adoptivo- Explico la kendoka.

-¿Hermano menor adoptivo?- Musito Takashi sorprendido.

-EHHHH ¿ELLA ERA TU HERMANA?- Gritaron Kohta y Saya estupefactos.

-Si – Contesto el chico levantándose en tanto se sacudía la ropa- ¿ahora ven porque les dije que no estaba preocupado?

-Oh, ¿así que no estabas preocupado por tu hermana?- Le pregunto Saeko con un aura demoníaca envolviéndola.

-N- no, cla.. claro que estaba preocupado- Se corrigió el chico- es solo que… tu sabes… a veces no existe nada que de más miedo que tu je je je...

-Oh, así que tienes un hermano Busujima-san- Se alegro Marikawa sonriendo.

-Si- Suspiro la chica en tanto otro golpe de su espada volvía a enviar al chico al suelo- sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando apenas tenía un año de vida, mis padres que eran sus mejores amigos se hicieron cargo de él y lo adoptaron, por supuesto fue mi madre quien le dio su apellido de ahí que no lo compartamos…

-De lo cual estoy muy agradecido- Murmuro Keiji desde el suelo.

-Por supuesto que si cualquiera estaría agradecido- Aporto Kohta.

-No- Negó el chico - de lo que estoy agradecido es de que fuera su madre quien me diera su apellido… Busujima no va con mi nombre.

-…-

-…-

Tercer golpe…

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Luego de las presentaciones, los ocho se refugiaron en el salón de maestros para analizar la situación y ver de qué modo poder escapar de la difícil situación.

-Wow ¿no es increíble esta escuela teniendo tantos campeones nacionales?… si te lo pones a pensar es genial ¿cierto?- Le comentaba Keiji a Kohta.

-Ah, Hmm…-

-¿Y tú qué?... – Le pregunto a Rei, la había visto pelear con esa lanza improvisada y era realmente buena- ...¿eres la campeona nacional de Soujutsu?

-Claro que no- Respondió esta.

-Me lo imaginaba, este grupo no podría ser tan perfecto- Sonrió el chico

-Pero quede entre los cuatro mejores del campeonato el año anterior...- Añadió Rei causando que el chico se fuera de espaldas.

-¿Alguien podría callar al idiota?- Se quejo Saya molesta.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota!?-

-¡Pues por aquí no veo a ningún otro imbécil que se pone a decir estupideces a cada instante!...-

-¿Y qué diablos pretendes que haga?- Inquirió con sorna- ¿acaso esperas que me deprima y me ponga a gritar de forma histérica como ellos?.

El chico señalo afuera hacia el patio en donde muchos alumnos yacían convertidos en una multitud de ''ellos''.

-Muchos ya lo han hecho y no les ah servido para nada- Continuo el joven sonriendo con superioridad lo que aumento la ira de la pelirrosa.

-Hmm, ¿tu hermano siempre es así?- Le pregunto Takashi a Saeko en tanto Keiji discutía con Saya y los demás trataban de que ambos bajaran la voz.

-Sí, es un buen chico, pero tiene la costumbre de hacer bromas extrañas en los momentos menos indicados- Suspiro la chica.

-Aja ja ja, suena como alguien con el que nunca te aburrirías- Se rió Takashi en tanto la chica se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su hermano.

``Vaya, ¿así que este es el grupo final eh?´´ Pensó el chico observando a las otras siete personas en la sala ``Sea como sea, todos debemos sobrevivir a como dé lugar y encontrar a nuestras familias´´.

Takashi se acerco a la ventana observando el cielo azul claro rodeado de algunas nubes pasajeras.

Hacia tan tolo unas pocas horas todo estaba bien, el mundo era ''normal'', los únicos que caminaban por las calles eran personas de sangre caliente.

Hacia tan solo unas pocas horas… el mundo había cambiado.

Hacia tan solo unas pocas horas… el mundo había terminado… y había vuelto a empezar.

Y solo aquellos con la voluntad inquebrantable podrían aspirar a seguir viviendo, en ese nuevo mundo que había comenzado… la pregunta era… ¿serán capaces de sobrevivir?.

**########## T-SRSS-xd- ##########**

**Hola, hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, la primera de la Serie de High School Of The Death que escribo y que espero haya llamado medianamente su atención, lo suficiente al menos como para alentarme a seguirla XD.**

**Sobre la historia, pues seguirá el arco argumental del manga con obvios cambios (debido obviamente a la inclusión de los personajes creados por mi), hasta que abandonen la casa del padre de Takagi en donde la historia se separara totalmente del manga y seguirá su propio curso.**

**Ahora, dos preguntas que probablemente estén teniendo son ¿por qué Saya con Takashi y no con Kohta? (después de todo el HdP ya tiene para escoger entre Saeko, Rei y la enfermera Marikawa). y ¿Por qué Kohta con la amiga francotiradora de Shizuka-sensei?.**

**La primera se debe a que seamos sinceros Saya también ah mostrado interés por Takashi, (hasta se pone celosa y todo cuando Saeko se le acerca a su amiguito de la infancia je je), si también ah mostrado cierto interés por nuestro muy querido Kohta-chan (XD), pero no al mismo nivel que el mostrado por Takashi (quizás más adelante en el manga quien sabe). Además de que la relación de Saya con Kohta está muy cercana a la de un ama y su perrito fiel XDDD, por supuesto el chico ah demostrado ser un poco masoquista (sin mencionar la parte psicótica) y realmente no creo que le importe ser tratado de esa forma por la bellísima pelirrosa, pero, aun así pienso que el pobre Kohta merece algo mejor XD.**

**La segunda, Kohta x Rika, pienso que podría llegar a ser una pareja bastante explosiva, ambos excepcionales francotiradores, lo que me lleva al punto principal de por qué elegí a la pareja, recuerden cuando el compañero de Rika (Tajima creo era su nombre), le dijo algo acerca de tocarle los pechos, ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de la amiga de Shizuka?, ella respondió que no tenia problema con eso siempre y cuando FUESE MEJOR FRANCOTIRADOR QUE ELLA, ahora bien nuestro Kohta-chan a mostrado ser un verdadero espécimen a la hora de volar cabezas a larga distancia ¿y si Rika lo viera en acción? ¿Tan difícil seria que sucediera algo entre estos dos personajes? Después de todo el mundo ya se fue al carajo y dudo que a alguien le importe mucho la diferencia de edad je je je.**

**Bien esas han sido mis razones para elegir las parejas.**

**Sin nada más que agregar salvo que espero ansioso sus reviews para saber si les agrado y si continúo o no con la historia, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caminando con los muertos**

**Capitulo 2: Sobreviviendo a la muerte.**

El grupo entero corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de la desolada escuela Fujimi, luego de una larga conferencia habian decidido entre todos abandonar el Instituto e ir a buscar a los familiares de cada uno de los que, a excepción del padre de Rei, no se tenia ninguna noticia de su estado actual.

Ademas de eso, también optaron por la idea de salvar a tantos alumnos vivos se pudiera, debido a que mientras mas fuesen mas posibilidades tendrían de sobrevivir.

Y gracias a lo cual el grupo habia aumentado en numero desde que salvasen a una media docena de estudiantes en unas escaleras.

Todos juntos corrieron hasta que se toparon con algunos de ''ellos'', entre Takashi, Rei, Saeko y Keiji se deshicieron de los caminantes con facilidad asombrando al resto por sus habilidades de combate y continuando su camino.

Sin embargo y de tanto en tanto, los sobrevivientes se cruzaban con ''ellos'', solos o en grupo, que aparecían repentinamente desde cualquier lado.

-¡Dos de ''ellos'' a las tres y cuarto!- Le aviso Kohta a Keiji de forma militar.

-¿Huh?-

-¡A tu derecha!-

-Tch- Rápidamente, y usando sus habilidades de desenvaine rápido, el hermano de Saeko ultimó al caminante que tenia mas cerca y el cual estaba a punto de morderle el cuello, milésimas de segundos despues, el siguiente también caía con el cuello limpiamente rebanado por la Katana del pelinegro- ¡A mi háblame en español!- Se le quejo al chico de lentes una vez terminado.

-Pero… somos japoneses…-

-… ¡Solo era una expresión!, ¡una expresión!, ¡aprende a diferenciar!-

-No hables tan alto Keiji, o te haré callar personalmente- Lo amenazo Saeko.

-Gulp, lo siento…-

-¿Por donde deberíamos ir Takashi?- Le pregunto Rei al pelinegro.

-Hmm, la puerta principal debería estar bien aunque según eh visto esta infestada de ''ellos''- Murmuró este.

-¿Qué tal si usamos las escaleras de emergencias?- Sugirió Kohta.

-También deberían estar ocupadas por esas cosas- Replico Saya.

-Pero seguramente que hay menos de ''ellos'' en esa parte-

-Probablemente pero, los autobuses nos quedarían mas lejos también-

-Ah, humm, bien, solo decía…- Se apago el chico de lentes.

-Pues entonces no digas… ¿Huh?-

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Inquirió Yuki.

-¡Miren!- Les aviso Shizuka que se habia acercado a una ventana y miraba por ella señalando hacia el patio delantero del Instituto.

A su señal, los demás se acercaron también abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo que veían.

Y era que desde la entrada principal un grupo de alumnos bastante numeroso, guiados por dos profesores y adelantándose a su idea, habian salido por la puerta y arremetían contra la multitud de ''ellos'' allí estacionados en busca de alcanzar a los autobuses para salir del lugar.

Desde luego muchos de los alumnos iban cayendo en el camino atrapados por los caminantes y siendo dejados atrás por el resto.

-¡Malditos estupidos!- Mascullo Takashi- solo están tentando a la suerte corriendo de esa forma tan descuidada.

-¿A quien se le ocurriría hacerlos correr asi?, es una locura, era obvio que no todos iban a llegar a salvo a los autobuses- Dijo Shizuka consternada al ver a los alumnos atrapados empezando a ser lentamente devorados por los caminantes.

-Seguramente a alguien al que no le importaría sacrificar a muchos alumnos con tal de salvarse a si mismo- Murmuro Rei que parecía tener su vista enfocada en un punto del patio.

-Probablemente solo hayan confiado demasiado en su número- Dijo Takashi.

-¿Realmente crees eso?- Le replico la castaña con una tétrica sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-

-De cualquier manera se dirigen a los autobuses- Intervino Saya- y si llegan a tomarlos antes de que nosotros lleguemos, le estaremos diciendo adiós a nuestra única posibilidad de salir de aquí con vida.

-Takagi-san tiene razón- Estuvo de acuerdo Takashi haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la pelirrosa- si no nos vamos ahora nos quedaremos atrapados y ya no podremos salir- el chico se detuvo un segundo observando a todos antes de continuar-¡Busujima-senpai!, tu y Nakamura-san tomen el frente del grupo, ¡ustedes!- Continuo dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos que iban con ellos- irán en el medio junto a Takagi-san y Shizuka-sensei ¡Hirano!, tu y Nishihara-san los flanquearan, Rei y yo cuidaremos la retaguardia, ¡En marcha!

-¡Si!- Exclamaron a una todos los demás y, ya sin importarles hacer ruido y llamar la atención de los caminantes, puesto que la mayoría de ''ellos'' se hallaban distraídos con el primer y mas numeroso grupo, corrieron a toda prisa, matando al pasar o simplemente empujándolos para abrirse camino, llegar hasta la puerta y salir al patio apresurando el paso para llegar a los autobuses (a donde algunos del otro grupo ya habian llegado), antes de que partieran.

-¡No se detengan!, ¡sigan corriendo! – Gritaba Takashi mientras le aplastaba la cabeza a uno de ''ellos''.

Saeko y su hermano, mas adelantados abrían camino para los estudiantes que no tenían ninguna habilidad de lucha, desde los costados Kohta y Yuki utilizando sus armas de larga distancia mantenían a raya a los que querían acercarse.

-¡Adelántate Nishihara-san!- Le dijo Kohta a la peliblanca- te están quedando muy pocas flechas y seria mejor reservarlas para otras situaciones mas desesperadas.

La chica lo miro un segundo antes de asentir y continuar hacia los autobuses, recuperando en el camino un par de flechas de los cadáveres sanguinolentos de los muertos.

-Ya pasaron todos Takashi- Le aviso Rei que se habia quedado atrás junto al pelinegro y a Kohta.

-¡Sigamos!-

Sin perder ni un instante, los tres corrieron lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, esquivando un mar de brazos que trataban de alcanzarlos.

Al llegar, el primer autobús ya habia arrancado y embestía con fuerza sobre los caminantes hasta pasar sobre la reja de la entrada y perderse en la calle.

Los alumnos que venían con el grupo de Takashi ya habian subido en su totalidad, ademas de Shizuka, que rápidamente tomo el volante, Saeko, Keiji, Saya y Yuki, y cuando finalmente Takashi, Rei y Kohta subieron, la puerta fue cerrada y emprendieron la huida escapando de la escuela y rápidamente alcanzando al primer autobús.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Fiiiuuu, lo conseguimos- Dijo Kohta suspirando de alivio.

-Si, eso estuvo…-

Clap, clap, clap, clap

-¿Huh?- Los chicos voltearon la cabeza al ver que desde la parte trasera del autobús, un hombre, al que reconocieron como a uno de los profesores llamado Shido, se les acercaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-Ah, esas ha sido una habilidades de combate realmente impresionantes, como se esperaba de nuestros campeones nacionales, me han dejado gratamente sorprendido Busujima-san, Nakamura-san, Nishihara-san- Los fue nombrando mientras observaba a cada uno de ellos, a los demás ni siquiera los miro- sus destrezas serán muy apreciadas en el futuro.

-¿En el futuro de quien?, ¿el suyo?- Ironizo Saya.

-El futuro de todos, Takagi-san- Le contesto el hombre acercándose extremadamente cerca de la pelirrosa, la cual se alejo con una mueca de profundo disgusto- ahora somos un grupo, y en un grupo se deben dejar de lado los pensamientos individuales todo a favor del bien colectivo.

-¿Y que hay de todos esos chicos que acaban de morir por la estupidez de hacerlos correr desesperadamente en medio de esas cosas, sabiendo muy bien que muy pocos de ellos lograrían salvarse?- Le dijo de repente Rei muy enojada.

-¿Humm?, Oh, Miyamoto-san, no te habia visto…- Murmuro el profesor haciendo aumentar la ira de la chica- y en cuanto a tu pregunta… eso fue algo realmente desafortunado, no creímos que hubiese tanto de ''ellos''… siempre lamentare las almas de todos esos pobres estudiantes.

-Si como no…- Mascullo la castaña.

El profesor hizo una pausa en la cual todos le dirigieron una mirada de molestia, en especial Kohta y Rei.

-De todas formas y como el grupo que somos- Continuo Shido sin notar, o sin querer hacerlo, las miradas de desagrado de las que era objeto- necesitamos un líder, un líder que nos lleve por el buen camino y que por supuesto, nos garantice nuestra… supervivencia.

-Y déjeme adivinar… usted es el indicado para eso, ¿cierto?- Le pregunto Saya en tono mordaz.

-Yo soy un profesor, ustedes son alumnos, obviamente soy el mas capacitado para el puesto- Sonrió Shido.

-Marikawa-sensei también podría guiarnos- Sugirió Saeko.

-¿Eh?, ¿yo?...- Se sorprendió la rubia.

-Marikawa-sensei es la enfermera de nuestro instituto- Respondio el hombre- no dudo que este muy calificada para ejercer su profesión pero, pienso que darle el liderazgo del grupo seria… colocar demasiado peso sobre sus frágiles hombros- Concluyo mirándola intensamente ocasionando un estremecimiento de pavor en la enfermera.

-Creo que mejor paso- Dijo la mujer sonriendo con nerviosismo- yo no seria capaz de…

-¿lo ven?, en ese caso y como la otra única alternativa que queda yo seria el mas adecuado para dirigir a nuestro pequeño grupo- Retomo el profesor.

-Pues lamento contradecirlo Shido-sensei, pero su historial hasta el momento no inspira demasiada confianza ya que si fue capaz de perder a tantos en un grupo mayor a este ¿Qué seguridad nos daría a nosotros siendo un grupo mas pequeño?- Inquirió Saya con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a su lado Kohta asintió ante sus palabras- el haber sido el responsable de la muerte de tantos alumnos… ¿no lo descarta totalmente de la posibilidad de dirigirnos?.

Ante eso, Shido enmudeció no sabiendo que contestar, dedicándose a mirar a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?- Grito de repente un chico teñido de rubio en la parte posterior de su cabeza, acercándose con otros dos más- si no es el profesor, ¿Quién mas nos puede dirigir huuuh?

-Pues cualquiera al que le importe mas el grupo que su propia vida- Murmuro Takashi haciendo que el chico se le quedara viendo- ¿Qué pasa?.

-Maldito imbecil, ¿te crees mejor que el resto no es asi?- Le espeto el otro de golpe.

-¿Huh?-

Y sin mediar ninguna provocación el estudiante y sus dos compañeros se lanzaron sobre Takashi, mas el chico fue detenido por Rei quien lo golpeo en el estomago con su lanza y lo mando al piso del autobús.

Al mismo tiempo Keiji habia tomado a otro desde atrás en una llave y lo asfixiaba lentamente apretándole el cuello con fuerza hasta que el chico dejo de forcejear y fue soltado por el hermano de Saeko quedando en el suelo al lado del primero tratando de encontrar el oxigeno perdido.

El tercero no llego a dar dos pasos.

-Eso es, mantente ahí y no te muevas- Lo amenazo Kohta apuntándole con su pistola de clavos directamente a la cabeza.

-¡No me importa quien sea el líder!- Exclamo Rei- pero nunca lo aceptaría a ese maldito bastardo.

Tras esas palabras se hizo un incomodo silencio, en el cual Shido pareció examinar sus posibilidades, claramente no podría imponerse por la fuerza, en el grupo de Komuro habian varios excepcionales luchadores y en el suyo ninguno, y debido a lo sucedido en la escuela, tampoco podría convencerlos de que seria un buen líder.

Visto eso el hombre dio un largo suspiro tras lo cual volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, tal parece que no soy aceptado en este grupo- Dijo- en ese caso, Marikawa-sensei, ¿le importaría detener el autobús y hacerle señales al de adelante para que también se detenga?.

La enfermera asintió, haciendo sonar la bocina varias veces y deteniéndose, segundos despues también lo hacia el autobús que iba delante.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?- Le pregunto Saeko.

-Como ya eh dicho Busujima-san, al parecer no soy bienvenido en este grupo asi que iré al otro autobús en donde ya no los molestare con mi presencia- Le contesto arrasando las palabras- por supuesto todos aquellos que quieran pueden acompañarme.

Inmediatamente, el chico teñido y sus dos compañeros se incorporaron yendo con el profesor y siendo seguidos por un par más, quedándole el resto con el grupo de Takashi.

-Bien, parece que nos deshicimos de una molestia- Sonrió Keiji de buen humor.

-Aun sigue estando en el grupo- Dijo Saya en el momento en que ambos autobuses retornaban la marcha continuando su camino- aunque por supuesto podemos separarnos en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- Murmuro el hermano de Saeko ganándose una mirada de enfado de la pelirrosa.

-Tu… ¿Por qué no vas también en el otro autobús?...-

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Era el infierno, incendios, explosiones, disparos, gritos, gente corriendo desesperada de un lado para otro, con los caminantes persiguiéndolos y devorándose a los que conseguían alcanzar.

Esa era la vista que obtuvieron los sobrevivientes de la Secundaria Fujimi ni bien entraron a la cuidad dentro de los autobuses que iban en fila uno detrás del otro.

-Es… horrible…- Murmuro Kohta viendo como en una esquina, dos de ''ellos'' se comían a una mujer despedazándola poco a poco.

Al ver eso, Saya volteo el rostro aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

En las calles el caos era total, varios hombres incluso luchaban contra los zombies con cualquier tipo de armas que tuvieran a su alcance, transformando el lugar en una batalla campal.

En ese momento, en el cual iban a cruzar una calle, hubo una explosión y la vidriera de un negocio estallo llamando la atención de los que estaban dentro del bus, lo que ocasiono que nadie se percatara a tiempo del camión en llamas que se les venia por el costado.

-¡MARIKAWA-SENSEI!, ¡CUIDADOOOO!- Grito Saeko alertando al resto.

Al ver eso, la enfermera piso el acelerador en un vano intento de esquivar el choque pero… fue demasiado tarde.

Con un gran estrépito, el camión embistió con fuerza al autobús, golpeando la parte trasera del mismo, la cual debido a la fuerza del impacto fue elevada en el aire antes de volver a caer rebotando con violencia y quedando inclinada tras lo cual el autobús comenzó a ladearse levantando las ruedas laterales y cayendo de costado siendo arrastrado varios metros hasta detenerse de forma brusca.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Takashi, aun aturdido por el terrible golpe abrió lentamente sus ojos estudiando su cuerpo y poco a poco empezó a deslizarse por el interior del autobús volcado, moviéndose torpemente entre los vidrios rotos y las sillas arrancadas.

Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente y tenia varios cortes a causa de los vidrios rotos, varios de los cuales se le habian incrustado en sus brazos, abdomen y piernas.

Una rápida mirada hacia la parte trasera le indico que todos los estudiantes que estaban sentados en esa zona estaban muertos, muy probablemente debido a recibir el choque del camión de forma directa.

-Rei…- Musito el chico, recordaba que en el ultimo segundo habia cubierto con su cuerpo a la castaña en un intento de protegerla, pero en ese momento no la encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Takashi?- Le respondio la débil voz de su amiga, lo que lleno de un gran alivio al pelinegro- por aquí.

Retirando una silla, Takashi pudo sacar a la castaña de debajo y tirar de ella hasta incorporarla.

-¡AUCH!- Se quejo la chica- ¡se mas delicado!.

-Lo… lo siento-

Al igual que el, la castaña tenia algunos cortes y un poco de sangre le salía de la cabeza.

-…gi-san… takagi-san- Se escucho un murmullo cerca suyo y al voltear la vista ambos vieron a Kohta arrodillado junto a una inconciente Saya dándole pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla.

-¿Takagi-san?- Se asusto Takashi acercándose- ¿ella esta…

-Ah, no, no- Lo tranquilizo el chico de lentes, tan desaliñado y lleno de sangre como el propio Takashi- ya la eh revisado y tiene pulso… so.. solo perdió el conocimiento a causa del impacto y… no es la única- Agrego mirando hacia la parte delantera.

Takashi desvió la mirada para ver a Shizuka aun en su asiento del conductor, la enfermera colgaba inconciente mantenida solo por el cinturón de seguridad que la sujetaba con firmeza, un poco de sangre goteaba de su boca entreabierta.

A su lado, Saeko la revisaba para ver que no tuviera heridas graves, tras lo cual soltó el cinturón, liberándola y atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-Busujima-senpai…- Se alivio el chico al ver que mas haya de unas pocas heridas causadas por los vidrios rotos del autobús, la chica parecía estar bien- me alegro que estés bien… y también Shizuka-sensei claro.

-Humm, si- Sonrió la pelivioleta- Keiji me cubrió con su cuerpo y mas halla del aturdimiento me encuentro perfectamente bien.

-¿Nakamura-san?-

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y al levantar la vista, Takashi vio al hermano de Saeko abriendo la puerta a la fuerza y saliendo por ella, tras lo cual se inclino y ayudo a Yuki a salir también.

Ambos y al igual que el resto, se encontraban con las ropas desgarradas y un par de heridas aquí y halla ninguna de las cuales parecía impedimento para moverse con soltura.

-¿Alguien mas?- Pregunto Takashi volviendo la vista al interior del autobús.

Varios gritos llenos de miedo y desesperación le respondieron, los pocos alumnos que sobrevivieron al choque clamaban por ayuda.

Tardaron varios minutos, pero finalmente lograron sacar a todos del autobús el cual ya habia empezado a incendiarse desde su parte trasera.

-Esto esta empeorando cada vez mas- Comento Keiji.

Atraídos por el ruido del choque, varios caminantes se acercaban arrastrando lentamente sus pies y, desgraciadamente para el grupo, lo hacían desde todas las direcciones.

-Debemos irnos de aquí- Murmuro Yuki tras matar de un flechazo a uno.

A pocos metros del lugar, el otro autobús, en el que iban el profesor Shido y los demás se habia estacionado.

-¡Komuro-kun!- Lo llamo Saeko indicándole el otro autobús.

El chico, quien llevaba a una inconciente Shizuka sobre su espalda y debido a lo cual no podía usar sus brazos observo a donde su sempai le estaba indicando y rápidamente dio la orden de ir hacia allí.

Inmediatamente, algunos alumnos corrieron rápidamente hacia ellos para que los dejaran subir.

-Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todo el grupo, la puerta del autobús nunca se abrió, en su lugar fue una ventana la que lo hiciera.

-¿Si?, ¿sucede algo chicos?- Les pregunto Shido a los aterrados alumnos.

-¡Shido-sensei!, ¡déjenos subir!- Le imploraban algunos estudiantes.

-¿Subir?- Inquirió el hombre como si estuviera sorprendido- ¿Por qué dejaría subir a personas que me han desterrado de su propio autobús eh?

-¿Shido… Sensei?-

-Como eh dicho… ¿Por qué debería dejarlos subir huh?, despues de todo ustedes no desean entrar en la nueva sociedad…-

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECEZ Y ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- Grito Rei muy furiosa mientras cargaba a Saya.

-Miyamoto-san…- Musito el profesor- lo siento pero, ¿no eras tu la que se negaba terminantemente a viajar conmigo?... si lo piensas bien, tan solo te estoy haciendo un enorme favor…

-Kggg…- La chica castañeo los dientes con furia en la respuesta del hombre.

-Shido-sensei, por favor déjenos subir- Le dijo Takashi- tenemos a muchos heridos e incluso Shizuka-sensei esta inconciente…

-Hmm, bueno, desde luego, puedo hacer una excepción en cuanto a la enfermera Marikawa- Le contesto echándole una mirada lasciva a la mujer sobre la espalda de Takashi.

Sin embargo, y adivinando sus intenciones perversas, el chico se negó.

-Shi… Shido-sensei- Murmuro uno de los estudiantes que estaban dentro del autobús observando con un poco de angustia a los que estaban fuera- déjelos entrar, si no lo hacen morirán todos.

Por toda respuesta, fue levantado en el aire por el chico teñido y sus compañeros.

-¿Huuuuh?, ¿Qué acabas de decir?, ¿acaso quieres salir tu también?-

-N-no- Negó el chico muy asustado.

-¡Pues entonces cierra tu maldita boca!- Le dijo soltándolo y dejándolo tirado en su asiento.

Luego de eso, ningún otro se animo a decir nada más y el profesor sonrió victorioso.

-¿Ven?, parece que ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí-

-Maldito imbecil- Gruño Takashi- ¿por vengarte de nosotros vas a dejar morir a todos los demás?

-Les di la oportunidad de ir conmigo, pero ellos decidieron quedarse en tu grupo Komuro-kun- Replico el profesor sin perder la sonrisa- y ahora… que tengan suerte.

Con esas palabras, el autobús se puso en marcha dejándolos atrás, los alumnos corrían desesperados golpeando insistentemente la puerta implorando que les abrieran.

-Tch, bien… si nosotros no vamos a ningún lado… ellos tampoco- Murmuro Kohta muy serio levantando su arma de clavos en tanto le apuntaba a las ruedas del transporte, sin embargo, su arma no disparo y, contrariado, se dio cuenta de que se le habian acabado las municiones- ¡demonios!.

-En ese caso…- Musito Yuki extendiendo su arco y apuntándole al mismo sitio que pretendía el chico de lentes.

No obstante, no pudo disparar cuando una mano la detuvo, y al darse la vuelta vio a Keiji sujetándola del brazo.

-No gastes tus flechas en vano- Le dijo- y ademas, esos alumnos no tienen la culpa…

La chica bajo su arma y solo se quedo viendo mientras el autobús se perdía de vista.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

El grupo de Takashi dirigió la vista al frente en donde los alumnos que se fueron persiguiendo al transporte, fueron rodeados por varios de ''ellos'' y atacados.

-¡Por aquí!, ¡regresen con nosotros!- Les grito Takashi tratando de llamar su atención.

-Es inútil, no te están escuchando- Le susurro Saeko.

Los pocos estudiantes que lograron escapar se dispersaron huyendo en diferentes direcciones y, presas del pánico, fueron perseguidos y atrapados rapidamente por los caminantes.

-Tch, maldición- Mascullo Takashi apretando los dientes impotente por no haber podido salvarlos- ¡vamonos!

Nuevamente, con Saeko al frente seguida por Takashi cargando a Shizuka y Kohta haciendo lo propio con el cuerpo de Saya (tras quedarse sin municiones Rei le habia pasado a su amiga para que ella ayudase en la lucha) , con Yuki flanqueando al resto y Keiji y Rei cuidando la retaguardia, el grupo avanzo lentamente teniendo que detenerse de repente mientras veían a muchos caminantes que se les acercaban desde los cuatro costados sin dejarles ni un pequeño hueco por el que pasar.

-¿Qu.. ¿Qué hacemos Takashi?- Inquirió Rei un poco temerosa.

-Son demasiados incluso para mi- Murmuro Saeko con una sombra cruzándole el rostro.

Todos se quedaron viendo como los caminantes se les acercaban cada vez más y más de forma lenta, arrastrando los pies y con sus bocas sangrientas listas para seguir alimentándose.

``¿Acaso… este es nuestro fin?`` Se pregunto Takashi Komuro mientras el sol del día empezaba a ponerse y las sombras se arrastraban sumiendo a la ciudad de oscuridad y ocultando el futuro incierto de muchos vivos que aun continuaban luchando desesperadamente contra una horda de ''ellos''.

**########## T-SRSS-xd- ##########**

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, acá me les vuelvo a aparecer trayéndoles el capitulo 2 de Caminando con los muertos.**

**Estoy muy contento de que les haya gustado y seguiré con la historia hasta que deje de gustarles XDDD, nah mentira, me esforzare para traerles buenos capítulos en cada actualización y que nunca pierdan el interés jo jo jo.**

**Sobre el capitulo y como verán el grupo ah quedado en una situación bastante complicada ¿Cómo harán para salir de esta?, ¿y que pasara de ahora en adelante?.**

**En el siguiente capitulo, Takashi y compañía seguirán con sus aventuras y Rika, la amiga francotiradora de Shizuka hará su primera aparicion en este fic.**

**De nuevo, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que sigan apoyando la historia.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Importante:** Este capítulo va dedicado a LORDKUKUKU quien diseño el personaje de Sakura así como su historia y personalidad (con pequeños cambios hechos por mi) que me agradaron mucho, por tal motivo (y teniendo en cuenta que era mi intención agregar un par de personajes más dentro del grupo) decidí incluirla en mi fic… eso si… a partir de ahora… **''El personaje es mío'' **MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA… **''Hare lo que quiera con el''**… MWA HA HA HA HA… MWA HA HA HA HA HA… XO.

**Caminando con los Muertos**

**Capítulo 3: Nueva Integrante.**

Saya recupero la conciencia abriendo con lentitud sus ojos, que le pesaban tanto como si tuviera piedras de 10 kg sobre ellos, encontrándose de frente con el techo de una habitación desconocida para ella lo que indicaba su posición acostada sobre una superficie blanda y cómoda que se sentía muy agradable para su espalda dolorida.

``¿Huh? En donde estoy… no espera… más importante… ¿aún sigo con vida?´´´´ Se preguntaba llevándose su mano derecha a la cabeza.

¡Bang!... ¡Bang!... ¡Bang!...

Movida como por un resorte, la pelirrosa se incorporó asustada al oír los disparos consecutivos que se escucharon algo cercanos.

-Eh, ¿ya te despertaste?- Inquirió una voz al verla levantarse bruscamente de la cama en la que estaba acostada.

-¿Huh?- Junto a ella, se hallaba Takashi sentado en una silla plegable y muy sonriente al verla recobrar la conciencia.

-¿Komuro?- Dudo la chica muy confundida desviando los ojos para encontrarse con más personas dentro de esa habitación.

Detrás de Takashi, Saeko, Rei y Yuki le devolvieron la mirada sonriéndole con simpatía de saber que ya se encontraba bien y más allá junto a la pared opuesta de la habitación y también sobre una cama se hallaba una aun inconsciente Shizuka durmiendo apaciblemente con sus enormes pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto la pelirrosa luego de examinar con atención el lugar.

-Bueno, actualmente estamos en su casa- Le informo Takashi señalando hacia un rincón de la habitación cerca de la puerta.

-¿Su casa?...- Musito Saya observando hacia donde su amigo de la infancia le indicaba pudiendo ver a una chica de alrededor de su edad, si bien su pequeña construcción la hacía parecer más joven, de corto cabello verde hasta los hombros enfundado en un casco de soldado que le tapaba el rostro, iba vestida con un chaleco rojo sobre una camisa de manga corta azul y pantalones largos de color negro, la chica, se hallaba sentada en el suelo, tomándose las piernas con ambos brazos e inclinando su cabeza hasta dejar su barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas.- ¿Quién es…?.

-Hmm pues- Titubeo el chico- solo nos dijo su nombre… Sakura Adachi…

-¿Sakura Adachi?- Repitió Saya de forma incrédula.

-Así es- Continuo el pelinegro.

-¿Y cómo es que estamos en su casa?-

-No es mi casa…- Susurro la chica desde su rincón sin levantar la vista.

-¿Huh?-

-Ah estado diciendo mucho eso- Murmuro Rei interviniendo en la conversación.

-Posiblemente desea que ese punto quede bien en claro- Añadió Saeko.

-Y si no es suya esta casa ¿entonces de quién es?- Pregunto Saya.

-Quien sabe…- Respondió Saeko de forma casual- …seguramente es una casa que fue abandonada por sus dueños originales y la chica la uso de forma momentánea para poder refugiarse de ''ellos''.

-Eso suena lógico y explica muy bien el por qué esa chica está aquí pero, aun no me resuelve la duda de por qué ''nosotros'' estamos aquí- Continuo la pelirrosa casi gritando en lo último.

Los demás se miraron entre si antes de volverse de nuevo a su compañera.

-Eh… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?- Quiso saber Takashi antes de continuar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, recuerdo que íbamos en el autobús y entonces…- Saya hizo una pausa mientras rememoraba la situación- …nosotros… fuimos embestidos por ese camión y volcamos… lo último que recuerdo fue a ese inútil de Hirano saltando sobre mí para cubrirme con su cuerpo…. Pero después… no recuerdo más… seguro que…

-Te desmayaste si- Le confirmo Takashi- realmente fue un choque impresionante de los que me gusta ver por las películas y de seguro que me hubiese emocionado de no ser porque en esta ocasión yo fui uno de los protagonistas…

-¿Y los demás?- Se interesó Saya algo preocupada.

-Los demás estamos bien- Contesto esta vez Rei- afortunadamente todos los de nuestro grupo salimos bien parados de esa situación…

-Solamente tú y la enfermera Marikawa quedaron inconscientes- Le dijo Saeko- ella se salvó porque tenía puesto el cinturón y no fue despedida por el impacto y el resto escapamos con solo con un par de cortes y golpes sin importancia… sin embargo… los que iban en la parte trasera…

-No tuvieron tanta suerte- Completo Yuki en un susurro apenas audible haciendo que todos se la quedaran viendo por unos instantes como si estuvieran asombrados de que hubiese hablado (y de hecho así era) antes de volverse a Saya.

-Bueno, ahí fue donde impactó el camión… sería un verdadero milagro si alguno hubiese salido vivo de eso…- Cavilo esta algo pensativa- ¿y qué paso luego de eso?.

Ante esa pregunta, sus compañeros volvieron a hacer otro silencio mirándose entre ellos, un gesto que ya estaba comenzando a enojar a la pelirrosa.

-¿¡Que paso después de eso!- Insistió en tono más agresivo.

-Después de salir del autobús volcado intentamos pedirle ayuda al profesor Shido que iba en el otro autobús pero…- Murmuro el único chico presente.

-Déjame adivinar- Se adelantó Saya con una sonrisa oscura- el muy imbécil se burló de nosotros y se largó con sus amiguitos dejándonos en medio de la calle ¿no es así?.

-Oh, ¡realmente eres una genia!- La alabo Takashi impresionado.

-¡Era obvio que eso iba a pasar idiota!- Le grito la chica irritada- ¡y mucho más después de haberlo echado nosotros de nuestro autobús!

-Nosotros no lo echamos… él se fue por su cuenta- Puntualizo Saeko de forma seria.

-Es lo mismo-

-No lo es- Negó la pelimorada- ya que…

-Continua Komuro- La interrumpió Saya dejando a la pelivioleta con el ceño fruncido por ser dejada a mitad de su frase.

-Bueno, luego de eso quedamos atrapados con ''ellos'' viniendo de todas direcciones y contigo y Shizuka-sensei inconscientes la situación era algo complicada… y fue en ese instante en que desde el segundo piso de esta casa que provisionalmente estaba cerca lanzaron una cuerda y tras abrirnos paso acabando con un pequeño grupo de ''ellos'' trepamos por la cuerda y nos pusimos a salvo aquí dentro en donde para nuestra sorpresa solo la encontramos a ella- Termino el pelinegro señalando nuevamente a la chica aislada en su rincón- que fue la que nos había arrojado la cuerda.

-Hmm, no logro captar todo el mensaje de lo que sucedió pero en líneas generales todos estamos bien ¿no es así?- Inquirió Saya a lo que inmediatamente recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

¡Bang!... ¡Bang!...

-¿¡Otra vez esos disparos! ¿¡Quién diablos los está haciendo!- Grito la chica volviendo a asustarse.

-¡Así se hace Hirano!- Se escuchó la voz de Keiji elogiando a su compañero ninguno de los cuales estaba presente junto a los demás.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Saeko- al parecer mi hermano no sabe lo que es quedarse cinco minutos tranquilo.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación seguida de Rei.

-Esos idiotas- Mascullo Saya molesta- ¿¡que no saben que atraerán a esas cosas aquí con los disparos!.

En ese momento y fuera de la casa se escuchó un fuerte sonido chirriante y algo grande cayendo con estrépito al suelo, seguido de múltiples pasos y la puerta principal siendo azotada salvajemente por incontables manos intentando derribar el último obstáculo que les impedía adueñarse de esa mansión.

-Demasiado tarde- Musito Yuki en tanto Takashi se acercaba a una ventana que daba a la entrada principal siendo testigos de un paisaje aterrador como un mar de sanguinolentas figuras se extendía por debajo de él.

-Tch, echaron abajo la reja del frente- Murmuro el chico contrariado- y a este ritmo no tardaran en entrar a la casa también.

-¡Esos estúpidos!- Grito Saya entre enojada y asustada.

En esos momentos, la voz de Keiji volvió a oírse.

-¿Saeko-sama?... ¿eh?... ¿Por qué… te acercas con esa cara tan aterradora?... ¿eh?, ¡espera un segundo!, no… este… ¡AHHHHHH!...-

Un fuerte golpe seguido del sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo duramente al suelo y a continuación escuchándose la voz de Saeko.

-¿Hirano-kun?-

-¿Eh?... este… ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡fui engañado!, ¡tu hermano es muy hábil para mentir!-

.-Je, vaya, Busujima-senpai puede ser algo aterradora je je- Sonrió Takashi con algo de nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Inquirió de repente una voz semidormida detrás de Takashi y Saya.

-¡Shizuka-sensei!- Exclamaron ambos contentos de ver a la única adulta del grupo incorporarse totalmente recuperada.

-¿Are?, ¿Qué es ese ruido tan fuerte?- Inquirió esta.

Desde el pasillo, se escucharon varios pasos apresurados acercándose tras lo cual Rei, Kohta y Saeko, esta última arrastrando a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa casi ahorcándolo en el proceso.

-¿¡Que sucedió!- Pregunto Rei- los escuchamos gritar y… ¡sensei!...

Al ver a la enfermera de su escuela despierta, la adolescente se arrojó a sus brazos muy feliz siendo recibida por la rubia con la misma sonrisa de alegría

-Oh, veo que ya se mejoró- Sonrió Kohta para acto seguido desviar sus ojos hacia Saya- ¡y tú también Takagi-san!

-Hmph!, al fin te diste cuenta gordo inútil- Le dijo la chica de forma despectiva antes de acercársele- por cierto, como vuelvas a disparar sin usar el cerebro… ¡te pateare tanto el trasero que no podrás sentarte en un año!.

Kohta se quedó sin palabras asintiendo dócilmente ante la amenaza de la pelirrosa aunque por dentro estaba volando feliz presa de una de sus fantasías.

``Ahhh… las piernas de Takagi-san… ¿Qué tan bien se sentirán?´´.

Desafortunadamente para él, su sueño era tan agradable que su alegría se vio transmitida a su rostro.

-Waaa!, ¡asqueroso!, ¿Qué demonios esta imaginándose este?-

-¡Ajam!- Carraspeo Saeko para llamar la atención de todos- lamento interrumpirlos pero, en estos momentos estamos en una situación peligrosa… ¿alguno tiene una idea de lo que podemos hacer?...

-¿Eh?, ¿situación peligrosa?- Pregunto Shizuka algo asustada- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?, ¿y que son esos ruidos extraños?.

-Luego se lo explicaremos Shizuka-sensei- La corto Saya en tono serio- por ahora, ¡Komuro!, la puerta de esta casa… ¿Qué tanto crees que aguantara?.

-Cinco minutos- Respondió el chico de forma rápida.

-¿Huh?, ¿estas bromeando?, en ese caso ''ellos'' ya deberían de haber…-

-No te preocupes Takagi-san- La tranquilizo Kohta- ni bien llegamos aquí entre Komuro, Nakamura y yo hicimos una barricada junto a la puerta con todos los muebles pesados que habían en el primer piso… esas cosas no pasaran tan fácilmente.

-Hmm, me pregunto- Dudo la chica no muy convencida- pero aun así tu dichosa barricada no durara para siempre, ¿alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

Nadie respondió, todos sus compañeros o bien bajaron la cabeza con desanimo o desviaban la mirada con pena sin encontrar ninguna respuesta.

-… El techo…- Hablo una voz de al lado de la puerta sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Huh?, ¿di… ¿dijiste algo?...- Inquirió Takashi.

-El techo- Repitió la chica- escapar… el techo…

-¿Escapar por el techo?- Le devolvió Saya como un eco- ¡imposible!, nadie podría hacerlo…

-¿Cómo crees… que entre yo?...- Murmuro la chica sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Eh?, ¿entraste por el techo?... - Se sorprendió Takashi- bueno, ciertamente las calles no son muy seguras en estos momentos pero…

-¿¡Eres idiota!- La regaño Saya- ¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses caído y te rompías la cabeza!, no veo gran diferencia entre eso y que te coma una manada de esas cosas.

-No, hay mucha diferencia- La contradijo la peliverde- al menos yo… prefiero lo primero…

-Tu…- Intento argumentar Saya solo para ser detenida por la mayor de los estudiantes del grupo al colocarle una mano en el hombro.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista pero… también debes entender el suyo- Le dijo con suavidad.

-Es una opción- Continuo Takashi- ¿pero exactamente desde donde entraste?- la interrogo a la peliverde.

-Ventana… habitación… final del pasillo- Indico la chica con pocas palabras.

-¿Siempre hablas de esa forma?- Quiso saber Kohta con gotitas de sudor bajándole por la cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos está hablando- Murmuro Keiji- cuando la vimos hablaba menos que Nishihara- Siguió apuntando a Yuki- y eso ya es decir mucho…

La mencionada, ubicada justamente al lado del pelinegro se dio vuelta acomodándose casualmente sobre su hombro el carcaj de flechas que llevaba cuyo extremo golpeo ''accidentalmente'' la entrepierna del hermano menor de Saeko, quien cayo inmediatamente al suelo tomándose sus partes en tanto gemía incontrolable del dolor.

-Oh, lo siento- Murmuro la peliblanca con la misma cara insípida de siempre.

-Tú… maldita… **eres hombre muerto…**-.

-Soy una chica, idioooooota…-

Por su parte, Takashi y Kohta, conmovidos profundamente por el dolor ajeno, observaron al caído con lastima mientras las demás miraban a la campeona de arquería como si hubiese ganado el Premio Nobel de la Paz.

Sin embargo, la diversión fue cortada cuando el sonido de la puerta principal empezando a romperse los alerto.

-Busujima-senpai, Rei, ¿podrían ir a ver esa ventana?- Les pidió Takashi ante lo que sus compañeras asintieron marchándose rápidamente- ¡Hirano! y tu… Nakamura… - El chico se detuvo de golpe al ver a su compañero aun tirado en el suelo y quejándose del dolor- eh… en cuanto te recuperes… ¡Síganme!...

Takashi y Kohta salieron de la habitación como una exhalación dirigiéndose al final de las escaleras que conducía a la planta baja desde donde la puerta principal era visible así como varios brazos ya, que se habían colado por entre sendos agujeros que su fuerza sin límites provocasen.

-Esto se ve mal, muy, muy mal- Tiritaba Kohta- ¿Qué haremos Komuro?, no me quedan muchas municiones, este es un espacio muy estrecho para que ustedes puedan pelear y además ellos son muchos.

-Lo sé- Murmuro su compañero tratando de pensar en una solución que les diera algo de tiempo y girando la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de algo que pudieran utilizar- ¡lo tengo!, ¡sígueme, Hirano!.

-¡Voy detrás de ti!-

Los dos entraron en la habitación más cercana a ellos y comenzaron a arrastrar un pesado mueble hasta dejarlo al final de las escaleras.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Keiji acercándoseles en ese momento, el chico caminaba algo incómodo, de forma similar a un pato con las piernas ligeramente arqueadas en tanto que cada dos o tres segundos emitía un leve quejido de dolor- esa maldita… algún día me las pagara…

-¿Aun te duele eh?- Comento Takashi con empatía.

-Sin comentarios- Musito su compañero evitando una respuesta directa.

Con la ayuda del hermano de Saeko, comenzaron a arrastrar todo objeto pesado que encontrasen en los cuartos aledaños del segundo piso amontonándolos junto al primer mueble.

-¡Takashi!- Lo llamo Rei acercándoseles- ¡encontramos la ventana pero…

-¿Pero?-

-Bueno… Takagi-san… ella…- Murmuraba la chica incomoda.

CRASH…

La puerta de la mansión, finalmente cedió, los muebles agolpados junto a ella separados y una multitud de hambrientos caminantes irrumpió en la casa con la única intención de apresar a todo el grupo de la escuela Fujimi o a cualquier otra cosa con vida dentro de ella.

Con ese propósito, el grupo de ''ellos'' comenzó, muy lentamente a subir cada uno de los peldaños de la escalera encaminándose hacia los seres vivos al final de la misma.

-¡Takashi!- Exclamo Kohta preocupado.

-¡Todavía no!- Le replico este volviéndose hacia su amiga de la infancia- ¡Rei!, vuelve a esa habitación y llévate a todas las demás contigo incluida esa chica extraña.

-¿Eh?, ¿y tú?-

-No te preocupes… en unos segundos estaremos con ustedes-

Rei se lo quedo mirando a los ojos un poco asustada, no obstante la mirada de tranquilidad y absoluta confianza del pelinegro la convencieron y se marchó.

-¡Takashi!- Volvió a llamarlo Kohta.

-¡Aun no!- Volvió a negar este apartando la mirada de la espalda de Rei para centrarlo en los caminantes que cada vez estaban más y más cerca.

-¿¡Y ahora!- Pregunto esta vez Keiji, solo los separaban unos 20 escalones de los ''visitantes indeseados''.

-¡No!, ¡aguanten ahí!-

-¿Aun no?- Insistió Kohta.

15 peldaños…

-¡Aun no!-

-¿Qué me dices de ahora?- Inquirió Keiji nervioso, con ''ellos'' a tan solo 10 peldaños- están tan cerca que puedo sentir sus alientos en mi cara.

-Falta poco…-

-¿¡Y ahora!- Pidieron a una Kohta y Keiji extremadamente nerviosos como los caminantes a escasos dos peldaños estiraban sus desgarrados brazos en su dirección.

-¡AHORAAAA!- Rugió Takashi,.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- Con un potente grito de guerra, los tres empujaron el pesado mueble delante de ellos con todas sus fuerzas deteniendo en seco el lento y torpe avance de los caminantes.

-¡Empujen con fuerza!- Grito Takashi dando ánimos.

Y finalmente, el pesado mueble se inclinó hacia delante cayendo sobre el mar de ''ellos'' arrastrándolos en su caída debido a su peso mayor y desmoronándolos cual macabras piezas de domino, cercenando cabezas, mutilando extremidades, aplastando la carne roja y podrida y esparciendo sangre por todos lados recreando una escena tan asquerosa y horripilante que por un momento dejo sin habla a los tres autores de tan escalofriante carnicería.

-¡Wow!, realmente ha valido la pena esperar tanto- Se ''alegro'' Keiji con estrellitas de emoción en los ojos.

Tras quedarse estáticos por unos minutos, Takashi, que fue el primero en reaccionar, llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

-¡Hirano!, ¡Nakamura!, ¡aún no ha acabado!-

Sin perder un segundo más, los tres empujaron el resto de los muebles tirándolos por las escaleras, formando una improvisada barrera que separaba momentáneamente el segundo piso del primero.

-Eso no los detendrá por mucho- Murmuro Kohta viendo como otro grupo, atraídos por el ruido y aún más numeroso que el anterior ingresaba a la casa lanzándose inmediatamente sobre la extraña montaña de carne molida y muebles destrozados.

-Es verdad- Asintió Takashi dándole la razón- pero al menos nos dará el tiempo suficiente como para salir por esa ventana y largarnos de aquí, ¡andando!.

Sin voltear la vista hacia atrás, los chicos corrieron en dirección del cuarto en donde las chicas los esperaban.

No obstante, y una vez llegados allí, la situación fue muy distinta a la que se imaginaban puesto que ninguna de las chicas habían salido aun por la ventana, en su lugar todas observaban de reojo a Saya que parecía a punto de explotar por la tensión, la cual, fue finalmente liberada una vez que vio regresar a los chicos.

-Nadie me había dicho nada de esto!- Grito la pelirrosa elevando la voz por encima de la de los demás.

-¿Huh?-

-¡Mira eso!- Le indico a Takashi y este desvío sus ojos hacia donde la chica le mostraba viendo por la ventana, el techo de la casa estaba levemente inclinado hacia abajo y entre ese hogar y el siguiente habían…- ¡Son por lo menos tres metros hasta la otra casa! ¿¡Se supone que debemos saltar hasta el otro lado!.

-Oh ¿eso era lo que te preocupaba?-

-¡No lo hagas sonar como si fuera una estupidez!-

-Tagaki-kun, 3 metros no es una distancia muy grande- Trato de convencerla Saeko- el ser humano es capaz de saltar casi hasta el triple de eso…

-¿Hablas de los atletas olímpicos no es así?- Le devolvió con tono mordaz- ¡No compares a simples estudiantes con gente que se entrena toda su vida para eso!, además de que ellos toman una extensa carrera antes de saltar y aquí no hay suficiente espacio para ello, sin mencionar que en nuestro grupo hay personas no muy calificadas físicamente hablando- Agrego echando una mirada hacia la enfermera y Kohta.

-¿No deberías incluirte en ese grupo tú también?- Se burló Keiji.

-Ya, ¿y entonces que propones?- Intervino Takashi antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera replicarle al hermano de Saeko- ''ellos'' ya están dentro de la casa y no tardaran en llegar a esta habitación y atraparnos.

-Je, morir en la caída o siendo alimento de esas cosas ¿al final lo único que nos espera es la muerte verdad?- Ironizo la chica.

Los demás se miraron con algo de pena suspirando por la tozudería de la chica.

-Hmm, bueno, ya que tanto miedo tienes ¿Por qué no te lleva Komuro sobre su espalda?- Sugirió Keiji pensativo.

-¿Huh?, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-

-Ya sabes tú te sujetas a su espalda y entonces…-

-¿Eh?, ¿y entonces quien va a llevarme a mí?- Inquirió Shizuka preocupada.

-¿¡Tú también!-

-Este… bueno, Takagi-san tiene razón en que yo no podría saltar eso…- Dijo la mujer algo titubeante.

-Ehhh, en ese caso, eh…- Pensaba el hermano de Saeko un poco aturdido- …Takagi podría ir delante sujetada al pecho de Komuro y Shizuka-sensei podría ir sobre su espalda y… ¿Eh?, ¿no se vería eso un poco extraño?...-

Por encima de sus cabezas se formó una nube en la que todos se figuraron la extraña sugerencia del chico imaginándose a Takashi con Saya y Shizuka aferradas a él sobre su pecho y espalda respectivamente con sus piernas envueltas en la cintura del pelinegro cual si fueran pequeños monos llevados por su madre.

-¡Así ni siquiera podría moverse!- Grito la pelirrosa sonrojándose tras imaginarse en una posición tan íntima con su amigo de la infancia- ¡y yo no necesito ayuda para saltar!, ¡lo haré sola!...

-Si tú quieres…-

-Bien entonces está decidido- Sonrió Takashi aliviado de que Saya finalmente se decidiera a saltar con los demás- entonces hagámoslo.

Con la decisión tomada, el grupo salió por la ventana subiendo hacia el techo y pisando con cuidado para no caerse.

Segundos después, mientras, Kohta ayudaba a Sakura a subir, se percató de que la peliverde llevaba una bolsa de cuero sobre su espalda de la que sobresalía el cañón de un arma que tras la inclinación de la chica para salir se salió de la misma cayendo sobre el techo y quedando por un momento ante la vista asombrada de todos.

-Es… es… es… eso es…- Balbuceaba el chico boquiabierto.

-¿Huh?-

-¡Una Special Purpose Automatic Shotgun!- Exclamo Kohta extasiado.

-Habla en japonés- Murmuro Keiji sin entenderle.

-¡Una SPAS-12!- Aclaro el pelinegro muy emocionado- es una escopeta de combate manufacturada por una compañía italiana, viene con culata de polímero y un selector de disparo, con cartuchos de seis a ocho disparos y…

-Sí, sí, todo eso es muy interesante pero… ¡a nadie le importa!- Lo corto Saya.

El chico pareció no escucharla como tenía sus ojos clavados en el arma que rápidamente había vuelto a tomar la peliverde, acercándosele con estrellas en los ojos, meneando el trasero de un lado a otro y las manos extendidas en actitud suplicante.

-Pu… pu… pue… ¿puedo?...- Prácticamente rogó señalando el arma.

La chica lo miro, un poco extrañada por su rara actitud, no obstante volvió a meter la escopeta en su bolsa y la coloco sobre su hombro.

-Regalo… mi padre- Musito para luego darle la espalda dejando devastado al chico por la negativa.

-¿Desde cuándo traes un arma?- Le pregunto Rei sorprendida- ¿la tenía antes?.

La chica no le respondió.

-Este no es el momento de preguntas personales… ¿verdad?- Le dijo suavemente la peñimorada a la castaña.

-Como sea, es mejor que comencemos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- Hablo Takashi.

-¡Espera un segundo!, aún no sabemos si es seguro o no saltar- Intento oponerse nuevamente Saya.

Sin embargo, la pelirrosa ya no pudo replicar nada en el momento en el que Sakura, sin mediar palabra alguna se lanzó hacia adelante y salvó con extrema facilidad la distancia entre el techo de la casa con el de la siguiente.

-Es bastante fácil- Murmuro la chica.

-Bien, con eso ya está más que demostrado que se puede- Sonrió Rei satisfecha.

-Eh, pero…-

-Ya es suficiente Takagi-kun- La detuvo Saeko colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Eh.. eh.. ¡Ahhh! ¡está bien! ¡hagan lo que quieran!-

Sonriendo ante esto, Takashi se inclinó un poco flexionando las rodillas en tanto llevaba sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

-Shizuka-sensei, cuando esté lista- La invito.

La única adulta del grupo observo al pelinegro con algo de nerviosismo no obstante lo cual se le acerco y torpemente se subió encima suyo sujetándose con fuerza del cuello del chico.

-Shizuka-sensei… no tan fuerte…- Logro decir el chico en medio de su falta de aire.

-Lo… lo siento- Se disculpó la rubia.

-¿Estarán bien?- Se preocupó Saya viéndolos.

-Hmm, ciertamente, el peso de Shizuka-sensei podría ser demasiado para Komuro y causar que ambos terminen cayendo- Observo Keiji en voz alta.

-¿Pe.. ¿¡peso!, ¿en… ¿¡en verdad soy tan pesada!- Dijo la mujer casi entre lágrimas.

-¡Cuida tus palabras idiota!- Le gritaron Rei y Saya al hermano de Saeko.

-¿Huh?, ¿¡y ahora que dije!-

-Keiji, tu realmente… no tienes nada de tacto…- Suspiro la kendoka con algo de lastima.

-¿¡Huh!-.

-Aja ja ja ja, no se preocupe Shizuka-sensei- Le sonrió Takashi- usted no pesa nada, Nakamura solo estaba bromeando ¿no es así?.

-¿lo estaba?- Dudo este, más las miradas asesinas de las cuatro chicas junto a él lo persuadieron en el acto- ¡s… si! ¡claro que lo estaba! a ja ja ja ja…

Una vez que la enfermera estuvo bien colocada sobre la espalda del muchacho y este la sujetara con firmeza retrocedieron un par de pasos para tomar carrera.

-¿Lista?- Repitió.

-S… si…- Respondió la mujer cerrando sus ojos y apretándose aún más al chico haciéndole notar con gran alegría cada una de las suaves curvas de su voluptuoso cuerpo.

-Allá vamos- Susurro el pelinegro segundos antes de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas y saltar con el alma en ello alcanzando con un poco de dificultad el otro lado arrojándose inmediatamente de boca para que la inclinación del techo no lo tirara hacia atrás.

-¡Lo hicieron!- Festejo Kohta muy contento en tanto los demás sonreían también muy felices.

-Muy bien Takagi- Le dijo Takashi- es tu turno…

-¡Te eh dicho un millón de veces que me llames por mi nombre!- Se quejó la chica, no obstante lo cual retrocedió un poco para tomar carrera- bi.. bien, so.. solo debo sa.. saltar.. s.. sí.. so… solo debo saltar…

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes a las alturas?-

-¡No le tengo miedo a las alturas imbécil!, ¡a lo que le temo es a quebrarme los huesos con la caída!- Le respondió dejando a todos con los ojos como puntos.

-Bien, lo que sea solo salta de una vez-

-No me apures…-

-Ah, vamos, saltare inmediatamente después de ti así que no te preocupes…-

-Me siento más preocupada ahora que me has dicho eso- Le contesto la chica- Bi… bien… a… aquí voy… gulp… ufff… ufff.. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritando con todas sus fuerzas la chica comenzó a correr por el techo y luego salto impulsándose con todas sus energías alcanzando el techo vecino pese a lo cual, y olvidándose de la inclinación, la pelirrosa se quedó quieta en el lugar causando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás.

-¡Takagi-san!- Grito Takashi con el corazón en la boca del miedo.

Afortunadamente para Saya, tanto Keiji como Yuki habían saltado inmediatamente después de ella aterrizando cada uno a un costado de la pelirrosa alcanzando a sujetarle un brazo cada uno y arrojarla con ellos al ''suelo'' del techo.

-Aaaaaaah- Suspiro Takashi, así como los demás, de alivio al ver que su compañera se había salvado.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que saltaría inmediatamente después de ti- Le dijo Keiji a Saya en tono orgulloso.

-S.. si, gracias- Le agradeció la chica- después de todo no eres tan estúpido como yo pensaba.

El chico lo dejo pasar…

-Aunque no esperaba que Nishihara saltara conmigo- Agrego el pelinegro un poco sorprendido- tch, me quito la mitad del protagonismo…

-Gracias tú también Nishihara-san…-

-Ni lo menciones- Musito esta sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Bien y ahora, ¡es tu turno Hirano!- Grito Takashi dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-S- si!- Exclamo este tomando carrera como los demás- aaaaaaaa!.

Dando un grito al igual que Saya, Kohta se lanzó sobre el vacío alcanzando a llegar justo al límite del techo, cuyos ladrillos no soportaron su peso y se rompieron causando la caída del infortunado muchacho.

-¡Hirano!- Gritaron todos terriblemente preocupados.

Sin pensar absolutamente en nada, moviéndose solo por reacción, Keiji se arrojó sobre el borde y atrapo, casi milagrosamente, la mano del chico evitando su caída y quedando el fanático de las armas colgado del techo como si de un adorno se tratase.

-Kggg- A pesar de haberlo atrapado, Keiji fue incapaz de alzarlo con una sola mano, el sobre peso de su amigo más el hecho de que necesitaba si o si tener una mano sujetándose del techo o el también seria arrastrado se lo estaban impidiendo- kggg, no quiero ser molesto pero Komuro… la verdad es que en estos momentos no me vendría para nada mal un poco de ayuda de tu parte…

-Oh sí, lo siento- Se disculpó Takashi tras lo cual abandono momentáneamente a la enfermera Shizuka dejándola con Sakura y se deslizo por el techo haciendo uso de su inclinación llegando rápidamente con los chicos y tomando la otra mano de Kohta.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser ya dos, no les estaba siendo nada fácil tirar de su amigo.

-¡Hirano!...- Farfullaba Keiji totalmente rojo de la fuerza que estaba haciendo- solo unas palabras… ¡empieza la dieta!...

-Lo… lo tendré en cuenta…- Musito este avergonzado.

Finalmente y entre los dos, consiguieron subir a Kohta y ponerlo a salvo junto a ellos.

-Ahhh… ahhh… gracias... ahh… muchas gracias…-

-¿Por qué te ves tan cansado? Fuimos nosotros los que hicimos fuerza para levantarte-

En ese momento, el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose se escuchó haciendo que todos voltearan a ver detrás de Saeko y Rei, observando a un grupo numeroso de ellos que habían irrumpido en la habitación y comenzaban a salir al techo por la ventana.

-Ya están aquí- Murmuro Saeko.

-Así parece- Asintió Rei.

Los caminantes se acercaron raudos hacia las chicas, que, tras dirigirse una mirada comprensiva entre ambas, saltaron también junto a los demás, causando la inmediata caída de sus perseguidores que habían ido detrás de ellas más su falta de cerebro los condeno al intentar continuar sin notar que ya no había ninguna superficie que los sostuviera creando con ello una grotesca catarata de zombies que encontraron su ''segundo final'' cuando sus cabezas fueron aplastadas en la caída.

-Hay que admitirlo…- Murmuro Keiji anonadado con la imagen- …eso se ve grandioso…

Por toda respuesta recibió un durísimo golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su queridísima hermana mayor.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Después de eso, el grupo entero se alejó de la mansión yendo exactamente en el mismo orden en el que saltaron, con Sakura adelante, Takashi, Shizuka (sobre la espalda de aquel), Saya, Keiji, Yuki, Kohta, Rei y Saeko, caminando por los techos, saltando de uno a otro, a veces trepando paredes o bajando muros descendiendo brevemente sobre los jardines traseros de algunos hogares en donde afortunadamente ya no habitaba ningún ser vivo encontrándose, eso sí, con algunos caminantes vagando por el interior de las casas quienes rápidamente eran terminados por Yuki y su excelsa puntería.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la otra punta de la manzana, observando bastante aliviados de que por esa parte no habían muchos de ''ellos''

-Bien, por este lado no hay demasiados- Comento Takashi- si bajamos podemos encargarnos fácilmente de ellos.

-Sin embargo- Opino Saeko- aunque se vean pocos ese número puede incrementar con el sonido de la batalla y de llegar a acorralarnos seria nuestro fin

-Ya, ¿entonces que sugieres?- Le pregunto su hermano.

-Evitar las peleas innecesarias sería lo más adecuado para estos casos- Contesto la pelivioleta.

-Pero, estando rodeados no hay forma en que no luchemos- Le dijo Kohta

-No si usamos algo que nos quite esa responsabilidad- Sonrío la chica señalando algo justo debajo de ellos y al observar todos pudieron ver un camión de carga.

-¿Eso?-

-Así es- Sonrió la mayor de los estudiantes- para bajar de aquí es necesario ingresar a uno de estos hogares pero, no sabemos con qué o ''quienes'' podemos encontrarnos dentro sin mencionar que no tenemos llaves para entrar o salir sin hacer ruido, ya sea por una pelea o simplemente por romper un vidrio ya estaríamos generando un ruido que atraería a más de ''ellos'' y haría imposible nuestro escape.

-¿Eh?, un momento, ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?- Se preocupó Saya nada alegre de pensar a donde conducían esas palabras- ¿no me digas que quieres…

-No hay otra opción, de esa forma nos ahorraríamos los inconvenientes del interior de la casa y ya estaríamos dentro del camión-

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!, ¡no pienso saltar desde aquí al camión! ¡Eso sería un suicidio!, y además mira, ¡está lleno de ladrillos!, no importa como lo veas esta vez sí es una muerte segura-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro sobre eso Takagi- Sonrió Takashi sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿Komuro?- Se aterrorizo la chica.

Minutos después, luego de ingresar en el edificio departamental de tres pisos sobre el que estaban y de robar al menos cuatro mullidos colchones de unas camas vacías los tres chicos se encargaron de arrojarlas sobre la parte trasera del camión de carga.

-Bien, con eso no será problema incluso si saltamos desde aquí- Les dijo el chico muy sonriente.

-¿¡Cómo diablos sabes que es seguro huh!- Le increpo Saya.

-Ah, bueno, eso es por qué…-

Para su sorpresa, y la del resto, Keiji y Yuki saltaron al mismo tiempo dejándose caer de espaldas aterrizando limpiamente sobre los suaves colchones, no obstante debido a la altura a la que se lanzaron y a la superficie sobre la que cayeron ambos rebotaron yendo a parar sobre la pared interna del camión contra la que Keiji se dio un duro golpe en el rostro, Yuki por su parte logro atajarse al incrustar con fuerza un cuchillo sobre el colchón deshaciendo en parte el efecto rebote.

-¿Ves? mira, todo ha salido bien- Le dijo Takashi a Saya.

-¿¡Donde estas mirando!, ¡ese idiota se dio de cara contra la parte interna del camión!- Le grito.

-Ehh, realmente da un poco de miedo- Tirito Shizuka acercándose al borde para mirar abajo- nunca me animaría a saltar desde aquí por mi cuenta.

-Je je, no hay problema, no hay problema- Les sonrió Takashi colocándose en medio de ambas y apoyando una mano sobre la parte baja de sus espaldas- Shizuka-sensei, Takagi… ahora es nuestro turno…

-¿Eh?, no me digas…-La chica sudo frío al notar la mano del pelinegro sobre su espalda- no te atreverías…- Mascullo mirando al estudiante directamente a los ojos.

-¿Huh?, ¿atreverse a qué?- Inquirió Shizuka sin entender nada.

Por toda respuesta, Takashi les dirigió otra sonrisa suave antes de saltar al vacío llevándose con él a las dos mujeres que gritaron como nunca en su vida del susto.

Segundos después, los tres aterrizaron sobre los colchones rebotando, al igual que sus amigos, y siendo arrojados sobre los ya presentes, y, mientras Takashi se estrellaba de cara y Saya caía sobre los brazos de Yuki, Shizuka termino aterrizando encima de la espalda de Keiji, la cual emitió un sonido muy desagradable por eso.

-Lo… lo siento, Nakamura-san- Se disculpó la enfermera.

-No… no hay problema- Musito el chico con un hilo de voz.

Inmediatamente, Sakura y Kohta siguieron a los demás, terminando la peliverde aumentando el sufrimiento de Keiji y Kohta siendo atajado por Takashi.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- Se quejó el hermano de Saeko casi al borde de las lágrimas, y a continuación salto sobre el asfalto seguido de Yuki que rápidamente elimino a dos caminantes que se les acercaron.

Sin perder el tiempo, Keiji abrió la cabina del camión y dejo pasar primero a la peliblanca ingresando luego él y cerrando la puerta justo sobre la cara de otro zombie que a punto estuvo de morderle el brazo.

En última instancia, Rei y Saeko se arrojaron sobre el camión cayendo como el resto y rebotando de la misma manera, viéndose ambas curiosamente lanzadas sobre Takashi que las recibió en sus brazos cubriéndolas para que no se lastimasen, logrando un contacto quizás demasiado intimo con ellas.

Sin embargo, y al darse cuenta de esto, el pelinegro se alejó disculpándose con las mejillas ardiendo si bien no era el único pues ambas chicas también se veían un poco avergonzadas.

-¿Bien?, ¿y ahora a dónde iremos?- Interrogo Saya a Takashi en tanto el camión, manejado hábilmente por Keiji comenzaba a moverse.

-Hmm, bueno, pienso que lo mejor sería encontrar un sitio para descansar, si bien este camión es seguro siempre y cuando se mantenga en movimiento no se puede comparar a una casa con fuertes paredes que nos protejan y nos permitan dormir tranquilos al menos por una noche-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero, ¿en dónde?-

-Ah, este, si me permiten- Levanto Shizuka la mano como si ella fuera la estudiante y los demás sus profesores- cerca de aquí se encuentra la casa de mi amiga y pienso que es muy segura, mucho más que en la que estuvimos hace unos momentos.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?- Se alegraron todos al escuchar la noticia.

-¡Hum!- Asintió la rubia contenta de haber aportado algo útil al grupo.

-Bien, entonces está decidido, pasaremos la noche en la casa de la amiga de Shizuka-sensei- Exclamo Takashi siendo inmediatamente coreado por sus compañeros a excepción de una que se mantenía inmóvil y silenciosa un poco apartada de los demás, lo cual llamo la atención del chico al que le extrañaba un poco la actitud tan aislada de la peliverde volviéndole en ese momento a la cabeza una pregunta que ya llevaba un par de horas queriendo hacerle… aunque antes.

-Por cierto eh, ¿Adachi-san verdad?, hmm, ¿Por qué nos has ayudado… ya sabes… ahí en la calle cuando estábamos rodeados… ¡ah, no estoy diciendo que no me sienta agradecido ni nada de eso! Es solo que tú sabes eh… curiosidad sí!, eso es! Es simple curiosidad…- Se explicó el pelinegro de forma torpe.

La chica lo observó unos segundos por debajo del casco que le quedaba algo grande para su cabeza.

-Solo… - Musito la chica- eran similares…

-¿Similares?, ¿nosotros?- Cuestiono el chico debido a que la peliverde lo miraba fijamente, no obstante se dio cuenta de algo, la chica no lo estaba mirando a él… solo miraba en su dirección- ¿la ropa?- Inquirió confundido- hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta- Oh, los uniformes, eh, ¿quieres decir que nosotros tenemos el mismo uniforme de alguien que tú conoces y por eso decidiste salvarnos?

La chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero… -Intervino Kohta que estaba escuchando al igual que los demás- si esa persona es un estudiante de nuestra escuela… probablemente ya no…

-¿Podría ser uno de los que quedaron con el profesor Shido?- Pregunto Shizuka no queriendo desanimar a la chica..

-No- Respondió Sakura antes que cualquier otro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- La cuestiono Saya..

-El… no había asistido… a su escuela…- Confeso la chica algo abochornada por eso.

-¿Ho? Ya entonces, ¿era eso?… ¿un faltador?- Pregunto la pelirrosa en tono mordaz.

-Entonces tu deberías conocerlo Takashi- Sonrió Rei de forma gatuna- tú también eras famoso por faltar a clases.

-Ehh?, ¿Komuro-kun era un chico rebelde?- Se interesó Saeko con una mirada risueña.

-Cla- claro que no… ¡y yo solo me salteaba las clases nunca la escuela!- Se defendió el chico sonrojándose por las acusaciones y la mirada de la pelivioleta sobre él.

-Pues no hay mucha diferencia entre vagar por las calles a perder el tiempo por los pasillos de la escuela o en la azotea- Lo contradijo Saya.

-Ci… ciertamente- Musito el chico un poco apenado por su poca seriedad durante sus '' días felices'', y jurándose que cambiaría por el bien de sus amigos- bueno, si estas segura de que ese chico sigue vivo y planeas buscarlo ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos?

Esa pregunta, establecida con un tono suave y gentil, sorprendió a todos y en especial a la peliverde.

-Sí, es como dice Takashi- Murmuro Rei- ¿Por qué no continuas con nosotros?...

-Buscar a tu amigo será más fácil- Sonrió Saeko.

-No tendrías que exponerte a los peligros por ti misma- Agrego Saya

-Viajarías acompañada- Le dijo Shizuka.

-Siempre estarás protegida- Le aseguro Kohta levantando el pulgar en su dirección.

-Ya que nosotros hicimos un juramento- Retomo Takashi- un juramento de unión y fidelidad al grupo… nunca dejaremos a alguien atrás, y siempre permaneceremos juntos.

Sakura, con la vista tapada por el casco se sentía extraña, algo fuerte floreciendo dentro de su pecho, algo que solo experimentaba junto a su amigo, algo tan fuerte que no podía expresarlo con simples palabras.

Toc.. toc…

Sintiendo leves golpes detrás de ella, la peliverde volteo la cabeza para mirar por un vidrio que permití ver el interior de la cabina a Keiji y a Yuki, quienes sin darse vuelta le extendían el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de confianza y amistad.

-¿Y bien?, ¿te quedaras con nosotros?- Volvió a preguntarle Takashi casi imaginando la respuesta.

-Si… lo haré…- Fue todo lo que contesto la chica, más para el resto del grupo eso fue más que suficiente sonriéndose entre ellos muy feliz de contar con una nueva compañera.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Tch, tch, tch- Mascullaba una mujer de cabello morado sujeto en una cola de caballo y dos gruesos mechones cayéndole a los costados de sus mejillas- esos idiotas no sabe hacer nada bien.

La mujer, observaba un puente cercano con unos binoculares desde el segundo piso de su apartamento.

-Demonios, realmente me irrita la desorganización con la que actúan esos imbéciles- Murmuraba para si- y esas personas tampoco ayudan… ¿huh? ¿y eso?, ¿unos manifestantes?, ¿incluso en mitad de una situación como esta? Ja ja ja, por eso que los humanos son tan… humanos…

La mujer, cansada de ser testigo de tanta ''estupidez'' como ella le decía, dejo el binocular a un lado y se acostó sobre su cama.

-¿Qué demonios hace una de las cinco mejores francotiradoras del país estacionada inútilmente en su casa?- Se preguntó- y para colmo de males, las líneas están cortadas y no puedo contactarme con mi amiga.

La pelimorada saco su celular mirándolo fijamente durante varios minutos como si esperara que de un momento a otro sonase y la infantil voz de su mejor amiga le hablase para decirle que estaba bien y así ella podría ir buscarla donde sea que estuviese.

-Mantente con vida… Shizuka…-

**########## T-SRSS-xd- ##########**

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿todo bien?, después de un par de meses sin actualizar la historia acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de Caminando con los Muertos, que como verán incluyen un nuevo personaje y otro más (bien conocido por ustedes) al final del mismo.**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?, ¿Cómo será el reencuentro entre Shizuka y su amiga?, ¿estarán a salvo en su casa o seguirán los problemas?**

**Para el siguiente capítulo veremos la aparición de otro personaje que a todos les gustara.**

**Tema a parte, en pocos días estoy subiendo ya el capítulo 4 de Un Padre Ashikabi que además ¡ATENCION!, para los fanáticos de Sekirei lo estaré subiendo junto al primer capítulo de otra historia de la serie (obviamente también será un Minato X Harem), (SE VA LA TERCERA) un nuevo fic que estoy seguro les encantara debido más que nada a su ORIGINALIDAD (cero comparaciones con el manga) que es lo que más les gusta a mis lectores.**

**¡Y ESO NO ES TODO!, puesto que también y tras las de Sekirei, subiré otra nueva historia larga de la serie To Aru Majutsu no Index que seguro les entretendrán.**

**Bien, será todo por el momento, solo queda decir, dejen un pequeñito review que ayudaran a este pobre individuo a alimentar su famélica inspiración y nada más, que tengan todos un muy buen día, Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo contiene Lemon, es decir escenas de sexo explicito, si queres leerlo... eres totalmente bienvenido XO.**

**Caminando con los muertos**

**Capitulo 4: Situaciones de convivencia.**

-¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunto Saya mientras el camión disminuía poco a poco la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo ante una casa de dos pisos.

-Si, aquí es- Asintió Shizuka muy feliz al ver nuevamente el hogar de su amiga.

-¡Wow!- Se impresiono Takashi al tiempo que ayudaba a Sakura a bajar.

-Seguro es millonaria- Sugirió Keiji mientras descendía de la cabina junto a Yuki, los demás poco a poco acompañándolos y situándose con ellos ante la entrada.

-¿A que se dedica su amiga sensei?- Quiso saber Rei igual de interesada que el resto.

-Hmm, bueno... creo que era miembro de las fuerzas de autodefensa o algo asi, la verdad no estoy muy segura- Respondió la rubia.

-Bueno, al menos eso explicaría ''eso''- Dijo Kohta señalando dentro en donde todos pudieron ver un enorme humvee en el que hubiesen podido entrar (aunque algo apretados) todos ellos.

-¿Que clase de amiga tienes Shizuka-sensei?- Inquirió Saya con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

Instantes después, los nueve yacían ante la puerta la cual fue inmediatamente abierta por la enfermera que tenia un par de llaves de la casa.

-Fiuuuuu- Silbo Keiji admirado una vez que ingresaron en el interior- nada mal, nada mal... fácilmente podría quedarme a vivir aquí...

-No te alejes tanto Keiji- Le aconsejo Saeko al ver como su hermano se adelantaba a los demás.

-No necesitas preocuparte por mi Nee-chan- La desestimo el pelinegro- ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?, ¡SI!, soy Keiji Nakamura, el Capitán del club de Iaido que el año pasado se consagro no solo en la categoría por equipos sino que también en la individual... - Continuo ufanándose en sus logros.

-Tu hermano es... algo confiado ¿no es así?- Sonrió Takashi.

-Es solo un idiota- Intervino Saya.

Saeko solo suspiro agotada.

-No me tomes por alguien común y corriente- Seguía el chico sin escuchar a nadie- tengo los sentidos superdesarrollados después de todo... los sentidos del Lince, la vista del Águila, la velocidad del Chita ¡JA!, no hay forma en la que pueda ser sorpren...

-Un movimiento y eres hombre muerto- Le susurro una voz femenina junto al oído al tiempo que le era apoyada la punta de un rifle en la sien.

-¡Keiji!- Exclamo Saeko preocupada colocando automáticamente su mano sobre su espada de madera, mas fue rápidamente detenida por Takashi sosteniéndole el brazo mientras la miraba a los ojos de forma seria.

-¿Conque los sentidos superdesarrollados eh?- Murmuro Saya en un claro tono de burla.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito el hermano de Saeko rojo de vergüenza

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto la mujer, colocándose detrás de Keiji, manteniendo al resto bajo su campo de visión sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma.

-Es… espera, nosotros no somos...- Intento hablar Takashi siendo bruscamente interrumpido por la mujer.

-Lárguense de aquí... o su amigo morirá- Los amenazo al tiempo que presionaba con mas fuerza la boca de su arma sobre la cabeza del chico- ¿no querrán que muera o si?... tal vez si yo...

-Suelta el arma- Sorprendiendo a todos, Kohta se hallaba al lado de la mujer apuntándole a la cabeza con su pistola de clavos- puede que los clavos no perforen el cráneo como lo haría una bala, pero te aseguro que causan el mismo efecto mortal...

``¿En que momento?´´ Pensaba la mujer muy asombrada ``creí que tenia a todos bajo mi campo de visión pero... ni siquiera lo note cuando se me acercó´´.

-Libera a Nakamura... o si no...-

-¿O si no que?- Lo provoco la mujer con una sonrisa retadora- ¿piensas que serás capaz de llegar a mi antes de que tu amigo caiga muerto?

-He he... ¿es eso una competencia de quien dispara mas rápido lo que estoy escuchando?- Inquirió Kohta con una sonrisa demente en su rostro aparentemente muy emocionado con la perspectiva.

La mujer no le respondió, en su lugar se dirigió al hermano de Keiji, sus ojos nunca abandonando al pelinegro de anteojos mientras susurraba.

-Chico, ¿tus últimos deseos?-

-Pues... si salgo vivo de esta...- Contesto Keiji algo complicado- recuérdame no volver a meterme con Hirano ¿quieres?...

-¡Espera Hirano!- Trato de detenerlo Takashi viendo que la situación parecía irse de control, mas justo en ese momento Shizuka, que estaba detrás de todos por lo que no podía ver con claridad lo que sucedía delante, paso rauda por su lado golpeándole el rostro con sus pechos y mandándolo al suelo en el proceso al tiempo que se lanzaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara sobre los brazos de la mujer a quien había reconocido como a su amiga.

-¡Rikaaaaaa!-

-¿¡Shizuka!-

Instantes después, las dos se vieron estrechadas en un fuerte abrazo, olvidando completamente que la amiga de Shizuka aun tenia sujeto al hermano de Saeko delante de ella lo que resulto en la enfermera estrellando sus pechos en la cara del chico que al mismo tiempo sentía los de la otra mujer en la parte posterior de su cabeza quedando, literalmente, sepultado entre los suaves montes de ambas amigas.

-¡Rika!, ¡Rika!, ¡Rika!, ¡que feliz estoy de verte!- Saltaba la rubia muy alegre cual niña feliz después de recibir un regalo que llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando, sin darse cuenta de que con cada salto enterraba aun mas la cara del pelinegro entre sus pechos.

-También yo- Sonrió la pelimorada también muy contenta de ver sana y salva a su amiga- estaba realmente preocupada por ti ¿sabes?.

-Rikaaaaaaaa...- Lloraba Shizuka soltando pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, ahora todo estará bien- Le susurro bajito al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la rubia como una madre a su hija- yo cuidare de ti...

Un poco apartados, los demás observaban la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos en silencio y a la que habrían podido clasificar de tierna y emotiva de no ser por el feliz chico atrapado entre los pechos de las dos mujeres, las cuales parecían haberse olvidado completamente de él.

``Que pervertido´´ Pensaron las cinco chicas allí presentes.

``Que envidia´´ Pensaron los dos chicos allí presentes.

-¿oh?- Finalmente Shizuka, sintió ''algo'' entre ella y Rika y al bajar la vista se encontró con el rostro iluminado de felicidad de Keiji quien parecía hallarse en el séptimo cielo.

-Podría morir aquí mismo...- Balbuceaba el pelinegro con una gigantesca sonrisa que era aplastada por las montañas gemelas de las mujeres que abultaban cómicamente sus mejillas.

-Hoo... tal parece que este chico esta muy feliz- Sonrió Rika divertida por la expresión extasiada del pelinegro.

-Si, lo estoy... y mucho...- Respondió Keiji con total sinceridad mostrando toda su dentadura al sonreír.

-Lo... ¡lo siento!- Se disculpo la enfermera separándose de la pelimorada y liberando al chico de su ''prisión'' que cayo al suelo por el brusco movimiento.

-No... no se preocupe Shizuka-sensei... no fue su culpa después de todo- Le dijo el pelinegro desde el piso aun sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Minutos después los nueve visitantes y la duela de casa se hallaban todos en la sala principal cada uno acomodándose como podía debido a su extenso número que sobrepasaba la capacidad del lugar.

-¿Así que ustedes son los que salvaron a Shizuka eh?- Inquirió Rika una vez que todos se hallaban en la sala a petición de la dueña de casa que ansiaba conocerlos.

-Bueno, en realidad fue Busujima-sempai quien la salvo nosotros solo...-

-No seas humilde Komuro-kun- Lo interrumpió la pelivioleta- ciertamente fui yo quien salvo su vida al principio pero también lo hicieron Nishihara-san, tu y los demás en diversas ocasiones posteriores...-

-Hmm, parece que Shizuka les causo algunos problemas- Murmuro la francotiradora girándose hacia la rubia y mirándola con algo de reproche a lo que esta respondió bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Lo siento...- Musito la enfermera.

``Parece una hija a la que su madre descubrió un examen en el que se saco una baja nota´´ Pensaron los demás observando con algo de gracia la situación.

-De todas formas déjenme agradecerles el que la hayan salvado, cuidado y mas aun traído hasta aquí- Siguió Rika inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre si con una sonrisa asintiendo luego hacia la dueña de casa indicando que no era necesario que hiciera eso.

-¿Y?, ¿Que es lo que piensan hacer ahora?, ¿tienen algún objetivo en mente o se dedicaran a vagar en su pequeño grupo de un lado a otro manteniéndose alejados de una sociedad no demasiado segura en estos momentos?-

Ante la pregunta los ojos de todos, incluidos los de Shizuka, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Takashi.

``Hmm, tal parece que este grupo ya tiene un líder...´´ Pensó Rika notando la sincronizada reacción del resto ``y mejor aun... es un líder en el que todos confían... eso es bueno... muy bueno...´´

-En realidad pensábamos ir a buscar a nuestros padres y de hecho estamos en sus búsquedas- Le informo Takashi.

-Entiendo- Asintió la mujer con lentitud- en ese caso pueden pasar la noche aquí y después...

-Ah esteee...- Balbuceo Shizuka mirando tímidamente a su amiga- ...en realidad... yo tenía la intención de ir con ellos...

-¿Huh?-

-¡Es que... ¡ellos son mis estudiantes y como su cuidadora es mi deber el tratarlos y mantenerme con ellos por si se enferman o resultan heridos!- Se excuso la rubia a trompicones.

-Hmmmmm... vaya, nunca imagine que tuvieras tanta fuerza de voluntad acerca de algo...-

-Bueno, ellos salvaron mi vida así que es lo menos que puedo hacer para devolverles el favor...- Continuo la enfermera sin abandonar su tono avergonzado.

-Bien, si esa es tu decisión entonces estoy de acuerdo...- La mujer permaneció en silencio unos momentos en los que pareció considerar la situación- ...y después de todo no es como si este lugar fuera el mejor refugio anti bombas del mundo o algo parecido...

-¿Oh?-

-¡Bien!, ¡decidido!...- Exclamo la pelimorada de repente- ...en ese caso yo también los acompañare- Dijo lo cual sorprendió a los estudiantes de su amiga, sorpresa que se convirtió en felicidad luego de entender el lado bueno del asunto.

-Eso seria grandioso- Le devolvió Takashi muy entusiasmado.

-Ciertamente... si nos acompañara alguien destacado de las fuerzas de autodefensa eso no solo haría mas fuerte al grupo sino también mucho mas seguro- Comento Saya considerando la utilidad de la mujer.

-Eh... sin dudas será una buena incorporación al grupo- Sonrió Rei.

-Sin mencionar sus conocimientos tácticos y militares- Añadió Kohta recibiendo una sonrisa de la amiga de Shizuka.

-Será de gran ayuda- Murmuro Saeko.

-Definitivamente- La aprobó el hermano de esta al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al cuello.

Las siempre calladas Yuki y Sakura también estuvieron de acuerdo mostrándolo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Si!, ¡eso significa que seguiremos juntas!-

-De hecho es por ti por lo que hago esto- Le dijo Rika a la rubia.

-¿Huh?-

-De cualquier forma... bienvenida a nuestro grupo...- Le sonrío Takashi siendo rápidamente imitado por el resto.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Luego de las obligadas presentaciones y de la nueva incorporación, las mujeres se dirigieron al baño para darse una ducha quedando excluida únicamente Rika fuera del grupo debido a que acababa de ducharse solo unos minutos antes de la llegada de su amiga y los estudiantes de Fujimi.

-Eso explica el por que desprendía ese perfume tan agradable- Murmuro Keiji siendo escuchado por Takashi y Kohta, los tres sentados en el suelo del segundo piso cargando las armas que Rika les entregara entre ellas una escopeta Ithaca M-37, una ballesta Barnett Wildcat C5, una Springfield M1A1 Súper Match, un rifle Knight`s SR-25 entre otras, todas y cada una de ellas extasiando de felicidad a Kohta quien fuera el que les informo los nombres de todas esas armas de fuego.

-¿Perfume?- Inquirió Takashi.

-Ah, olía a flores... ahhh... tan agradable...-

-Ya... ya veo...- El chico abandono al hermano de Saeko para dirigirse al otaku militar- ...¿parece que estas en tu popio mundo eh Hirano?

No obstante, el menor del grupo, tan absorto estaba cargando sus armas que como era de suponer ni siquiera lo escucho.

-Ahhh... todos tienen cosas que hacer ¿eh?- Murmuro al tiempo que desde el baño se escuchaban los gritos y risas de las chicas

-¿Parece que sabes un poco de eso no?- al unísono, los tres levantaron la cabeza para ver apoyada en el marco de la puerta a la dueña de la casa que tenia sus ojos clavados en el chico de anteojos quien pareció genuinamente sorprendido por ser a quien se estaban dirigiendo- si, te estoy hablando a ti- Confirmo la mujer dándole una sonrisa- ¿tienes un minuto?- Agrego indicándole fuera de la habitación.

El chico, muy nervioso se puso de pie sujetando el rifle AR-10 modificado contra su cuerpo y saliendo con Rika de la habitación.

-Hey, ¿tu entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?- Inquirió Keiji.

-No ¿y tu?-

-Ni media palabra...-

Aun confundidos ambos se miraron entre si hasta que el hermano de Saeko se incorporo dirigiéndose al balcón.

-Vigilare los alrededores por si acaso- Le informo obteniendo una señal afirmativa de Takashi.

Este observo a su alrededor, notando que estaba completamente solo.

-Ahhh- Suspiro- esto es un poco deprimente.

Sin que el chico se lo esperara dos brazos aparecieron por detrás suyo, sorprendiéndolo y rodeándole el cuello.

-¿¡Que dem...-

Afortunadamente para el chico no se trataba de ninguno de ''ellos'' que quedo escondido en la casa sino de la enfermera Marikawa la cual solo iba con una pequeña toalla cubriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿¡Shizuka-sensei!- Exclamo el pelinegro incrédulo al tiempo que notaba el cuerpo de generosas curvas de la rubia aplastarse contra el suyo- ¿que esta...

-¡Komuro-kun!- Canto la mujer delatando con eso su claro estado de ebriedad y, sin que el chico alcanzara a reaccionar, poso ambas manos sobre la entrepierna del azorado estudiante que no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los dedos de la bella enfermera cerrarse sobre su miembro el cual mucho mas rápido que si mismo reacciono a gran velocidad ''despertando'' tan solo a la primer caricia- wow, la tienes tan grande...

Inducida por el alcohol, la mujer comenzó a estimular sobre la ropa la erección del pelinegro al tiempo que desde su posición lamia la oreja del estudiante.

-Shi... Shizuka-sensei ¿que esta...-

-¿Que... solo estoy divirtiéndome Komuro-kun- Fue la sonriente respuesta de la rubia que no dejaba de mover sus manos sobre la entrepierna del muchacho.

-Cre... creo que seria mejor que se detuviera...usted... usted esta borracha y... claramente no sabe lo que hace- Decía a duras penas Takashi conteniendo como podía los suspiros.

-Claro que se lo que hago- Lo contradijo la enfermera y como para poner énfasis en eso elevo sus manos hacia el abdomen del chico para luego deslizarlas súbitamente dentro del pantalón tomando directamente la palpitante erección de Takashi.

-¡GAH!-

-¿Ves?, se muy bien lo que hago hu hu- Ronroneo la mujer al oído del estudiante empezando a masturbar al chico disfrutando internamente de los gemidos de placer de este- ¿te gusta Komuro-kun?...

-Ah... eh... yo...- Debido a las intensas sensaciones de su parte baja el chico apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

``¿Realmente esta pasando esto?´´ Se preguntaba``mi dios, una mujer ebria es muy peligrosa´´.

Sin poder hacer nada más que suspirar y gemir de puro gusto, Takashi se abandono a las caricias de la enfermera las cuales le provocaron tal estado de éxtasis que lo hicieron terminar muy rápido sobre las suaves manos de la enfermera de su Instituto.

Riendo por lo bajo, la mujer retiro sus manos de la entrepierna del muchacho notando como estaban impregnadas del liquido viscoso propio del hombre joven.

Y mientras Takashi se recuperaba de la impresión respirando de forma agitada, la enfermera lamia con gran deleite sus manos haciendo abrir bien grande los ojos del pelinegro ante semejante visión.

-Delicioso- Sonrió Shizuka- el líquido de Komuro-kun es muy sabroso...

-Haaaa, no debería hacer eso- Se apresuro a detenerla el chico incorporándose rápidamente mas sufrió un duro golpe en las rodillas al caer tras darse cuenta que sus piernas convertidas en un montón de gelatina no fueron capaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

Intentándolo una vez mas, Takashi consiguió incorporarse de nuevo y sujetar las manos de la docente aunque mucho mas bruscamente de lo que pretendía terminando por arrojar a la mujer a la cama, la pequeña toalla deslizándose a un lado dejándola completamente desnuda.

Algo aturdida, Shizuka se abrió de piernas mostrándole en todo su esplendor a Takashi su tesoro mejor guardado que a punto estuvo de infartar al muchacho al ser testigo de tan hermoso espectáculo.

-Shi... Shizuka-sensei, ¿po... ¿podría cubrirse?... por favor...- Le suplico el pelinegro tomándose sus partes para ocultar su miembro que había vuelto a endurecerse de solo mirar la vagina de la enfermera.

Esta se incorporo apenas observando algo atontada a su alrededor sus ojos velozmente se dirigieron hacia el estudiante.

De forma traviesa, la mujer sonrió incorporándose un poco y lo tomo de las manos echándoselo encima suyo dejándolo entre sus piernas abiertas y, aprovechándose de la posición comprometida de ambos, capturo la cintura del joven con sus piernas empujándolo y haciendo que este cayera sobre ella con sus manos aterrizando sobre sus enormes pechos merced a un simple reflejo de auto protección.

``No... no me caben en las manos´´ Pensaba el chico muy afiebrado por lo que le estaba sucediendo ``¿se... ¿serán de verdad?´´.

Casi como por accidente, el chico apretó apenas los suaves pechos de la rubia causando a esta a gemir con fuerza en la agradable sensación y al pelinegro a disculparse inmediatamente temiendo haberse pasado y causado el enojo de la enfermera.

No obstante esto no ocurrió como Shizuka afirmo aun mas sus extremidades inferiores sobre la cintura del pelinegro manteniéndolo preso de su cuerpo.

-No Komuro-kun, no se vale escapar- Sonreía ''feliz'' la mujer actuando muy coqueta y divertida al tiempo que comenzaba a friccionarse contra la erección del chico causando a que se hiciera mas y mas grande.

-Eh, creo... creo que ya debería detenerse Shizuka-sensei, sinceramente pienso que lo que estamos a punto de hacer es muy peligroso... para ambos...-

-¿Ho?, ¿peligroso?- Como si estuviera seduciéndolo la enfermera se recostó totalmente sobre la cama extendiendo sus manos a sus costados dándole una completa panorámica de su cuerpo desnudo al muchacho sobre ella.

-Ya... ya sabe...- Takashi paso saliva con dificultad ante la visión tan condenadamente sexy de la rubia ''entregándose'' a él- usted esta ebria... y completamente desnuda y yo... pues soy un joven sano lleno de hormonas peligrosas... de... definitivamente esa no es una buena combinación...- Agrego casi desesperado por que la mujer entendiera y entrara en razón.

Pero eso nunca iba a ocurrir, no esa noche al menos, como Shizuka llevo sus manos hacia sus pechos juntándolos y mostrándoselos al estudiante como invitándolo a que los hiciera suyos.

``¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!´´.

Muy confundido y enormemente excitado, Takashi comenzó a rezar por que alguien se diera cuenta de la falta de una de sus miembros y los interrumpiera antes de que algo verdaderamente grave sucediera.

``¿Que hago!, ¿que hago!, ¿¡Que hago!´´.

``¡RESISTE AHI!, ¡No te dejes vencer!'' En ese momento, el chico empezó a dudar del estado mental en el que se encontraba cuando un pequeño Takashi se le apareció junto a su hombro derecho.

Mas este Takashi, tenia un par de alas blancas y un halo sobre su cabeza todo en un tamaño mini.

``¿¡Huh!... ¿Quien diablos eres tu!´´ Le increpo al pequeño yo de forma incrédula.

``¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE EN NUESTRA PRESENCIA!... ¡LO ATRAERAS!´´

``Como dije... ¿quien se supone que eres?´´.

``¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?, PUES QUIEN MAS, YO SOY LA VOZ DE TU RAZON?´´ Se explico el pequeño sacando pecho con orgullo.

``¿Mi... voz de la razón?´´.

``ASI ES, MI TRABAJO ES AYUDARTE A NO CAER EN LA TENTACION... DARTE FUERZAS PARA RESISTIR ANTE LAS TENTACIONES DEL DIABLO´´

``¿Diablo... no... a mi me parece mas un bello ángel caído del cielo que cualquier otra cosa´´ Murmuro Takashi admirando las lindas facciones de la rubia.

``PRECISAMENTE POR ESO... LA TENTACION SIEMPRE SE DISFRASA DE AQUELLO QUE MAS DESEAMOS´´

``¿Lo que mas deseamos?, hmm, ¿pues en ese caso no seria mejor Rei?, definitivamente me moriría de un infarto si fuera ella la que estuviese ahora mismo debajo mio´´.

``LAS TENTACIONES NO TIENEN...

``Cierra la boca imbecil!´´ Grito de golpe otro pequeño ser ubicado en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro silenciando al primero.

Cada vez mas asombrado, el estudiante fue testigo de la aparición de otro pequeño Takashi, solo que este desprendía un aura roja teniendo además un par de cuernos y una cola todo ello también en tamaño mini.

¿Quien?´´

``Despierta chico, ¡Yo soy tu verdadera voz de la razón!´´ Le grito el recién llegado junto al oído.

``NO LO ESCUCHES, NO DEJES QUE TE ARRASTRE AL ABISMO´´

``¿Quieres callarte de una vez?, el chico ya es mayor ¿no es así?, ya es capaz de tomar decisiones por si mismo ¿verdad Takashi?... solo mira ese cuerpo, esos pechos redondos y turgentes, ese rostro tan hermoso lleno de gestos infantiles, esos labios delicisos que te están invitando a que los beses con pasion y desenfreno...´´

``¡HEY!, ¡ERES TU EL QUE LE ESTA LAVANDO EL CEREBRO!´´.

``Tch, maldito viejo, ya casi lo tenía...- Mascullo el Takashi rojo, que tras una pequeña pausa se dio la vuelta juntando sus manos a la altura de su boca y rodeándosela con ella´´

``¡Hey! jefe... esta vez tenemos a uno difícil... creo que su ayuda será necesaria...´´

``¿Que demonios?, ¿¡incluso tienen un jefe!´´

Tras eso un pequeño ¡puf!, se escucho y en el lugar de la diminuta nube apareció otra figura de tamaño mini solo que esta vez era...

``Dime subordinado, ¿cual es el problema ahora?´´ Exigió saber un mini Keiji vistiendo las ropas de un samurai de guerra antiguo.

``Jefe, ese imbecil esta interviniendo en nuestra diablura errh... digo... importante misión´´

``¿Se te acaba de escapar eso ultimo no es así?´´ Le pregunto Takashi mientras su yo mas pequeño se hacia el desentendido.

``Ya veo´´ Musito el mini Keiji dirigiendo sus ojos al Takashi blanco- ``¡Oi!, ¿cuales son tus motivos de internarte en los dominios de otros?´´

-¿Dominios de otros?- Inquirió el Takashi blanco indignado- te advierto que este no es tu...

``¡Espera un segundo!´´- Lo interrumpió el pequeño samurai- esto debe quedar en el acta... ¡secretario!- Acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y al instante y con otro ¡puf!, apareció otra pequeña nube y de ella salio un mini Kohta, esta figura portaba una antigua peluca blanca mientras yacía sentado en una silla de madera con una maquina de escribir en sus piernas.

``¿Si, su eminencia?´´

``hey, hey, estos demonios están muy bien organizados y por cierto... cada uno va vestido con lo que se le antoja ¿verdad?´´ Inquirió Takashi.

Inmediatamente, el mini Keiji y el Takashi blanco se enfrascaron en un duro debate con el Takashi rojo apoyando fervientemente a su ''jefe'' mientras los dedos del mini Kohta no dejaban de aporrear los teclados de su maquina si bien la discusión no llevo a nada hasta que al final el pequeño samurai ya cansado de no salirse con la suya decidió tomar el toro por las astas.

-¡A la guerra!...- Grito a todo pulmón desenvainando la espada de su cinto- ...¡prepárense tropas!.

Al instante, los mini Takashi y Kohta, yacían a su lado el primero con un bate de metal y el segundo con una replica en miniatura de su Knight`s AR-10.

-¡Cuando diga jefe!-

-Es... esperen un segundo!- Se quejo el Takashi blanco- ¡tres contra uno es injusto!.

-¡A LA CARGA!- Ordeno el pequeño Keiji saliendo disparado hacia su enemigo con sus ferocez huestes detrás de él.

Como parecía inevitable, el trío diabólico cayo sobre el pequeño ángel formándose una pequeña nube que oculto lo que estaban haciéndole solo al desaparecer se vio al Takashi rojo de pie sobre el Takashi blanco atado de pies y manos mientras sonreía de manera diabólica, el mini Kohta ondeaba una bandera roja y en el medio de ambos el ''líder'' del ejercito observaba con orgullo el horizonte pensando en las próximas batallas que disputaría.

-Esta batalla es el símbolo de los deseos que nunca deben negarse y mucho menos evitar que se hagan realidad-

Acto seguido, el trío miro a Takashi y todos al mismo tiempo le tendieron la mano con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!...-

Casi convencido, el chico perdió toda su cordura al momento que una muy impaciente Shizuka elevo sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y atraerlo hacia ella para prácticamente devorarlo con su ansiosa boca.

Y mientras los pequeños demonios se esfumaban entre vítores de ánimos y alegría, Takashi decidió desconectar su cerebro y actuar por primera vez en su vida como le indicaban sus instintos.

Separándose de la enfermera, el chico se apresuro a quitarse sus ropas quedando completamente desnudo y dejarse caer nuevamente a los brazos abiertos de la excitante rubia.

Totalmente llevados por la lujuria, los dos continuaron besándose como si no hubiera mañana ayudándose con sus manos que recorrían sin control el cuerpo de su amante

-Shizuka-sensei- Jadeo Takashi aprisionando uno de los pechos de la mujer y exprimiéndolo con fuerza causando varios gemidos de placer en la enfermera.

-¡Komuro-kun!… ¡ahhh!...-

Sin detenerse, el pelinegro llevo su sedienta boca al pecho de la mujer directamente a su endurecido pezón al que comenzó a saborear, chapándolo y lamiéndolo como le venia en gana.

Al mismo tiempo, Takashi llevo su otra mano a la intimidad de Shizuka palpando su sexo muy humedecido y más que listo para ser visitado.

-Komuro-kuuun...- Gemía la mujer arqueándose de forma deliciosa tomando la cabeza del pelinegro y aplastándola contra sus pechos.

Inmediatamente, este comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la enfermera con sus dedos internando algunos de ellos en la caliente cavidad entre sus piernas haciéndola gritar en la sorpresa de sentirse invadida.

El estudiante continuó atormentando los puntos sensibles de la mujer transportándola al más puro estado de delirio y excitación hasta que se le hizo imposible soportar mas tiempo ese infierno de calor agobiante al que el chico la sometía.

-Ko… Komuro-kun… po… por favor… por favor… has… házmelo por favor…- Le suplico jadeando incontrolable con su carita toda roja y transpirada- ...hazme tu mujeeeer… - Agrego mientras se abría de piernas para él.

Ante semejante pedido, Takashi no se hizo esperar, mas teniendo en cuenta que el lo deseaba también con mucha urgencia el hundirse completamente en el suave cuerpo de su enfermera.

-Aquí voy, Shizuka-sensei- Jadeo el pelinegro quitando sus dedos y reemplazándolos por su durísima erección colocándola en la entrada ansiosa de ella.

-Si… por favor- Musito la rubia sonriéndole dulcemente al tiempo que capturaba sus labios en un beso tierno y gentil.

Y finalmente, los dos se unieron como el miembro de Takashi penetro con algo de dificultad el interior calido y húmedo de Shizuka.

-¡Siiiiii!...-

En un momento dado, el estudiante sintió que algo se rompía mas no le dio mucha importancia como tras un suspiro de plena satisfacción conseguió enterrar completamente toda su erección en la vagina de la rubia haciendo contacto con la entrada del útero de la mujer.

Por su parte, una temblorosa enfermera se vio sacudida por la penetración haciendo que se le pasaran totalmente los efectos del alcohol.

Ajeno a lo que sentía la mujer en esos momentos, el chico inicio su retirada del interior para luego volver a penetrarla con fuerza comenzando un mete y casa desenfrenado que pronto aumento en velocidad e intensidad.

-¡Shizuka-sensei!- Exclamo el chico sin dejar de moverse encima de la rubia inclinándose un poco y besando los labios de la mujer que lo recibió gustosa mezclando fieramente sus lenguas.

El chico continuó embistiéndola con sus caderas dando fuertes embates contra su cuerpo en cada penetración que hicieron gemir en éxtasis a la enfermera que se abrazaba al cuerpo del estudiante soportando sus furiosas acometidas.

-¡Komuro-kun!, ¡Komuro-kun!...- Sonreía Shizuka acompañando los movimientos de Takashi con los suyos propios sin dejar de pedir mas y mas con cada gemido.

Sin tener intenciones de detenerse, Takashi siguió penetrándola violentamente, disfrutando de ese calido y suave cuerpo escuchando junto a sus oídos los suaves murmullos de la rubia exigiéndole continuar.

Yendo cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo, el líder del grupo comenzó a sentir que el fin estaba próximo aumentando aun mas la velocidad de sus embestidas llenando la habitación del húmedo sonido de sus sexos aceptándose entre si.

Y con una gran exclamación, Takashi y Shizuka acabaron al mismo tiempo en un violentísimo orgasmo con el chico llenando el útero de la enfermera con su descendencia.

Agotados y jadeantes, la pareja se recostó tratando de recuperar el aliento al tiempo que poco a poco sus sentidos los iban abandonando y sus ojos se cerraban hasta quedarse ambos profundamente dormidos abrazados y con el miembro de Takashi aun dentro de la intimidad de Shizuka.

Muy cerca de ambos, un boquiabierto Keiji, testigo mudo de todo lo que había sucedido, yacía de pie junto a la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos contemplando a la pareja apaciblemente dormida.

-Creo… que alguien va a tener muy serios problemas cuando llegue el amanecer...- Murmuro después de un momento de estupor- …iré a buscar algo para beber.

Acto seguido abandono la habitación dejando solos a los durmientes completamente ajenos a lo que les depararía el futuro… o mejor dicho... tan solo en la mañana.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Al mismo tiempo el resto de las mujeres continuaban en el baño disfrutando de una agradable ducha.

-Ahhhh… esto es realmente relajante- Canturreo Saya muy feliz, recostada en la tina mientras sus pechos flotaban en el agua, del otro lado, Rei la observaba con una mueca de gran envidia.

-Dios, si que las tienes grandes Takagi-

-¿Verdad que si?- Sonrió la rosa sujetándose sus pechos como presumiéndolos.

-¿Estas realmente orgullosa de ellos no es así?-

-Bueno... no tanto como orgullosa pero...-

-Hmm, ¿alguien sabe a donde fue la enfermera Marikawa?- Pregunto Saeko de repente.

-No, solo salio hace poco diciendo que iría por algo de beber...- Le respondió Saya- ...probablemente este durmiendo ahora o con su amiga.

-Hmm, es posible- Asintió la pelivioleta solo para desviar su atención a Rei que en ese momento encuadraba sus pechos como si quisiera sacarles una foto.

-Hoo, ahí hay otro buen par- Sonrió la chica divertida.

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás Miyamoto-san- Le devolvió Saeko.

Sentada contra una banqueta y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, Yuki las miraba sin mucho interés.

``¿Por qué tanto revuelo por los pechos?´´ Pensaba medio dormida bajando sus ojos hacia los suyos propios cuyo tamaño se encontraba justo ''en medio'' entre los de Rei y Saeko.

A su lado Sakura se encogía en su sitio viéndose muy incomoda, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras se rodeaba los pechos con sus brazos, actitud que llamo la atención de la peliblanca.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto- no pareces estar muy cómoda en este baño…

-No, no es eso…- Musito la peliverde muy bajito.

-¿?-

-¿Qué sucede Adachi-kun?- Inquirió Saeko acercándosele- no te ves muy bien.

-No… no es nada…- Balbuceó la chica claramente mas nerviosa.

Las otras chicas se observaron entre si preguntándose que le pasaba.

-Hmmm, - Saya la estudio detenidamente notando su curiosa actitud, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro entendiendo por fin cual era el problema- ¡ah!, no me digas… ¿estas avergonzada de tus pechos?.

No solo Saeko y Yuki parecieron sorprenderse sino también Rei todas las cuales se acercaron a la peliverde.

-¿Es eso verdad?- Quiso saber la hermana de Keiji.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos- Murmuro Yuki y, acto seguido tomo las manos de Sakura y las aparto mostrando unos pechos pequeños que claramente deslucían aun mas comparándolos con los que la rodeaban en ese momento.

-¡Pequeños!- Se le escapo a Saya antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía- eh, no es decir… ah…

Totalmente avergonzada, la chica volvió a cubrirse con sus brazos al tiempo que las demás se miraban sin saber que decir para animarla.

-No deberías acomplejarte por el tamaño de tus pechos- Le dijo Saeko en tono maternal mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- después de todo no es el cuerpo lo que un hombre enamorado ve en las mujeres...

La peliverde levanto la mirada viéndola a los ojos, solo para voltear la cara casi al instante.

-Pero… incluso el… siempre se a burlado…-

-¿él?-

-Oh, ¿hablas de ese compañero tuyo verdad?- Inquirió Rei- ese al que estas buscando.

-Se llama Zetaro- Musito la chica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Zetaro?-

-…-.

-…-.

-… Que nombre tan horrible…- Se le volvió a escapar a Saya si bien esta ves, incluida Sakura, todas estaban de acuerdo.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¡Achuuuuu!...- Estornudo de repente un chico.

Este era de complexión delgada y estatura media, tenía el cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros aunque se lo sujetaba en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de diferente color puesto que uno era rojo y el otro negro, sobre su cuerpo vestía el uniforme masculino del Instituto Fujimi.

Su nombre: Zetaro Miyasama.

-Hmm, ¿alguien estará hablando de mi?- Se pregunto mientras se frotaba la nariz- bueno, no tengo muchos conocidos así que los candidatos son mas que obvios.

El muchacho en cuestión, se encontraba en un callejón en espera de su sempai que había ido a explorar los alrededores.

Y en ese momento, un caminante apareció a su vista y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia el chico.

-Vaya, ya ni estornudar puedo en estos días…- Murmuro con algo de pesadez mientras veía al ser caminar hacia el.

-Hmm, en estos casos… ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?-

El caminante continuo avanzando al tiempo que extendía sus manos hacia el castaño y abría su boca sanguinolenta listo para morderlo.

Con un poco de aburrimiento, el chico llevo su mano derecha al interior de su chaleco de donde saco una Smith & wesson y apunto con ella al zombie.

-¿Te han invitado a la fiesta?- Le pregunto al tiempo que su boca se deformaba en una mueca arrogante- en ese caso sonríe… sonríe hijo de pu…

¡BANG!.

Con un gran estallido, la cabeza del caminante voló en mil pedazos su cuerpo cayendo al suelo ahora si… definitivamente… sin chances de volver a incorporarse.

-Al parecer… la fiesta no ah sido divertida para ti…- Murmuro mientras se guardaba su pistola- la próxima vez… trae algo de musíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...

¡PLAZ!

El chico fue arrojado violentamente al suelo cuando un abanico le azoto la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Maldito idiota!- Le grito otro chico segundos después de golpearlo en la cabeza- ¡te dije que te mantuvieras en silencio!.

-¿Ho?, ¡oh, Sempai!- Sonrió el castaño desde el suelo contento al reconocer a su compañero.

De segundo año y capitán del equipo de golf de la escuela Fujimi, era este un chico alto, de cabello corto gris y ojos castaños cubiertos por unas gafas delgadas, al igual que su Kouhai también portaba el uniforme masculino de la escuela.

Su nombre: Noboru Tanaka.

La razón de que estuvieran lejos de su escuela se debía a que junto al resto del equipo habían ido a disputar un partido amistoso contra otra escuela sorprendiéndolos el Apocalipsis a mitad de camino.

De todos los miembros, ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste Sempai?- Le pidió Zetaro confundido mientras se frotaba allí donde había quedado un chichón.

El peliblanco no pudo responder como varios pasos se empezaron a escuchar acompañados de los gemidos de gargantas destrozadas.

-Tal parece que tendré que dejar mi reprimenda para otra ocasión- Murmuro el Sempai acomodándose los lentes- dime Miyasama-kun, ¿tu tenias a esta chica que deseabas volver a ver no importa que verdad?.

-Oh, si- Contesto Zetaro al tiempo que una menuda peliverde le llegaba a la mente.

-Entonces deja de hacer estupideces y piensa en la forma de llegar vivo hasta ella-

Frunciendo el seño, el chico se incorporo al lado de su Sempai mientras se acomodaba su bolsa deportiva al hombro y sacaba de ella un palo de golf blandiéndolo como si fuese una espada.

-Pues la única forma en la que moriré será en sus brazos luego de sacrificar mi vida por ella-

¡PLAZ!

A continuación recibió otro abanicazo del chico de lentes.

-Ponte serio-

-Lo siento… solo quería decirlo…-

Espalda contra espalda, los dos estudiantes se enfrentaron a la horda de ''ellos'' que solo se hallaban a pocos pasos.

''Definitivamente… viviré hasta encontrarme de nuevo con ella´´ Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de cargar con fuerza sobre los caminantes ''¡SAKURA!´´.

**########## T-SRSS-xd- ##########**

**Hola, hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?, acá me les estoy pasando para dejarles el capitulo 4 de Caminando con los Muertos, actualización que no viene sola ya que lo hace junto al Capitulo 16 de El Destino de las Sekireis y el capitulo 10 de Alumno y Profesora sumado al capitulo 1 de mi nueva historia titulada ''Espers del Futuro'' de la genial serie de To Aru Majutsu No Index, es decir ¡UNA TRIPLE ACTUALIZACION MAS HISTORIA NUEVA! YUPIIIII XO. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi me ah gustado escribirlas.**

**Ahora, sobre el capitulo que nos concierne y como ya han visto, los efectos del alcohol son muy peligrosos no importa si están en medio de un Apocalipsis así que ¡a tener mucho cuidado!**

**El personaje de Zetaro Miyasama es invención de mi buen amigo LORDKUKUKU, que también creo su historia con su personalidad corriendo bajo mi cargo, aunque y como también paso con Sakura Adachi… ¡EL PERSONAJE AHORA ES MIO!, MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA…**

**Por cierto el sempai si es obra mía XOOOOO…**

**Para el siguiente capitulo veremos las consecuencias del pequeño acto de Takashi y Shizuka, tendremos mas de las aventuras de Zetaro y el Sempai y el grupo se enfrentara a su primera encrucijada al tener que salvar a una niña pequeña y a un lindo perrito XO.**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, acuérdense de dejar muchos Reviews o no habrán más lemons XO, Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caminando con los Muertos**

**Capitulo 5: Luchando con la muerte.**

Shizuka abrió los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar de inmediato debido a la fuerte luz solar que entraba por la ventana.

Apantallándose el rostro con su mano izquierda bajo la cabeza apoyándola nuevamente sobre la almohada.

Apenas dándose cuenta, noto como esta subía y bajaba de forma rítmica obligándola a reincorporarse unos centímetros para ver que la dichosa almohada no era otra cosa que el pecho tonificado de cierto pelinegro.

-¿Hoe?...- Algo atontada aun por el sueño y la resaca de la noche anterior, la rubia metió un dedo contra la mejilla del chico presionándola como una niña curiosa que encuentra algo divertido- ...¿Komuro-kun?...

Tras varios segundos mas en los que la enfermera no dejo de instigarlo con su dedo, los parpados del líder del grupo se abrieron somnolientos observando todo a su alrededor incluida la compañera mas adulta en el grupo hasta su llegada a esa casa.

-¿Shizuka… sensei?...- Balbuceo sentándose en la cama y quedando lado a lado con la hermosa mujer.

-Buenos días, Komuro-kun…- Lo saludo la rubia con una linda sonrisa que fue automáticamente correspondida por él- ...¿dormiste bien?...

-¿Eh?, ah, si, muy bien je je…- Contesto dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

A continuación los dos se quedaron en silencio, tan solo permaneciendo sentados en la cama brazo con brazo, casi pegados entre si, soltando de vez en cuando pequeños bostezos.

-Hmm… por alguna razón siento como si estuviera pasando por alto algo muy importante…- Murmuro el chico algo desconectado.

-Si, a mi me pasa igual- Sonrió la rubia.

Nuevamente, se quedaron en completo silencio notando en sus cuerpos desnudos, tan solo cubiertos por la misma sabana que ambos estaban compartiendo, el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta.

-Hace frio- Comento Takashi.

-Si- Convino la mujer con un escalofrió rodeando con los brazos sus pechos expuestos- …¿are?...

Levantando la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los adormilados de Takashi los cuales se dirigieron a los pechos de su enfermera, para notar a continuación como él también tenia el torso desnudo.

Los dos, volvieron a mirarse fijamente viendo como poco a poco los ojos del otro comenzaban a ensancharse conforme sus mentes dejaban el letargo de los primeros minutos de sueño.

Sin decir ni una palabra y exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos levantaron la sabana que ocultaba de sus ojos la otra mitad de sus cuerpos viendo allí debajo el resto del Iceberg que delataba su pequeña aventura de la noche anterior.

Y de golpe, los recuerdos regresaron nítidos a sus cerebros, imagen por imagen, beso por beso, caricia por caricia y…

En tanto el cuerpo y la cara de Shizuka comenzaron a enrojecer a la velocidad de la luz y le salía humo por la orejas, el chico noto como el suyo era bañado en sudor de puro nerviosismo.

Y finalmente… ocurrió…

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...-

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Sniff… Sniff… Sniff…- Lloraba la enfermera Shizuka, ya vestida, en los brazos de su mejor amiga, ambas sentadas en el sillón de la sala de estar.

-Por eso te decía Shizuka...- La reprendía suavemente Rika- ...que no debías haber bebido, sabes muy bien lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el alcohol para los seres humanos.

-Pero… no pude evitarlo… ¡estaba muy feliz de volver a verte Rika!- Continuo la rubia hundiendo aun mas su rostro en el seno de su amiga- aun así… aun así…¡ya… ¡ya no podre casarme!, ¡Waaaa!...

-No exageres…- Musito la pelimorada- y además, ¿realmente esperabas casarte en el mundo actual en el que vivimos?...- Le pregunto con sorna- …eso sin contar con que tu gran candidato esta cerca de pasar a mejor vida… -Agrego viendo la situación tan tensa que sucedía a menos de dos metros de ellas.

Takashi, arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha estaba rodeado de unas envueltas en llamas negras Rei y Saya, tan furiosas que sus cabellos parecían levitar en el aire, mas alejadas, Yuki y Sakura observaban todo a una distancia prudente en tanto Saeko, manteniendo un rostro sereno, se hallaba sentada cerca con la espada de su hermano completamente desenvainada apoyada en su muslo izquierdo mientras la frotaba muy lentamente con un paño.

Por alguna extraña razón, al ver esto ultimo, al chico se le presento la inquietante imagen de un verdugo afilando su hacha para la ejecución.

En un rincón aparte del resto, lo suficientemente cerca para ver la situación, lo suficientemente lejos para considerase a salvo de las mujeres por si de repente decidían odiar a todos los hombres, Keiji y Kohta estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con sendas latas de café en sus manos.

-Hum… Nakamura-san…- Titubeo el segundo al empezar- ...ayer cuando yo me retire… hmm… tú te quedaste en la habitación y…

-Lo vi todo…- Lo interrumpió el hermano de Saeko dándole un trago a su bebida.

-…-.

-…-.

-… Quieres decir… ¿de principio a fin o…-

-Lo vi todo…- Volvió a responder Keiji con rostro impasible.

-Gulp!...- Trago el tirador del grupo que, lleno de nervios, empezó a hacer girar la lata de café entre sus manos abiertas- ...ya veo… y hum… Shi… Shizuka-sensei… e… ella…

-Lo vi todo…-

Segundos después, se pudo escuchar el fuerte sonido de la cabeza de Kohta dando contra el piso debido al desmayo causado por la intensa hemorragia nasal que le dio.

-No deberías dejar volar tanto tu imaginación Hirano...- Le recomendó tranquilamente el espadachín sin siquiera mirarlo- …es malo para tu salud…

-¿¡Y!?, ¿¡Que tienes que decir en tu defensa Komuro!?...- Siguió Saya dirigiéndose a Takashi mientras lo acuchillaba con la mirada- ...¡Shizuka-sensei tiene la coartada de que estaba totalmente ebria pero!… ¡tu no cuentas con una escusa tan fácil como esa, pues estabas bien lucido en el momento en que te aprovechaste de ella!…

-A… aprovechar dices…- Murmuro el pelinegro- ...creo que eso es ir demasiado lejos Takagi…

``Ciertamente, si se lo mira desde un determinado punto de vista se diría que yo me aproveché de su estado alcoholizado pero… fue ella la que empezó todo seduciéndome con su cuerpo desnudo y… no es como si algún hombre fuese capaz de resistirse a semejante belleza´´ Pensó Takashi sin atreverse aun a levantar la cabeza.

-¿¡HUH!?, ¿¡Te atreves a cuestionarme después de lo que hiciste!?- Bramo la pelirrosa con claras ganas de ahorcarlo allí mismo.

-Entonces...- Intervino Rei dedicándole una mirada tan helada que el chico creía seria capaz de congelar las estrellas- ...¿te confiesas culpable si o no?...

-¿Cu… ¿culpable?- Al estudiante se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le pareció del tamaño de una pelota de tenis de lo difícil que fue tragarlo- yo… ciertamente lo hice pero…

-Ehhhh… así que si eres culpable…- Siseo Rei rodeada de un aire muy amenazante que hizo estremecer al líder del grupo y que reconociera su derrota.

-¡LO SIENTO!...- Exclamo inclinándose hasta que su frente dio con el piso- ...yo solo… ¡solo me deje llevar por la situación!, ¡en verdad lo lamento!...

-…-.

-…-.

Nadie parecía querer responder hasta que.

-¡Ja!, típico de todos los hombres, piensan mas con sus pantalones que con el cerebro- Escupió Rei justo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala.

-¡Hmph!...- Saya volteo la cabeza igual de irritada y abandono también el lugar siguiendo los pasos de la castaña- ¡hombres!, son todos iguales…

A continuación, Shizuka se incorporo apoyada en Rika y salieron ellas también.

Finalmente, Takashi levanto la cabeza quedándose arrodillado viendo como Saeko se ponía de pie y, tras darle un par de vueltas a la espada, la guardaba en su funda y se la lanzaba a su hermano que se acercaba a ellos en ese momento.

-Ahí la tienes Keiji, ya termine de limpiarla- Le dijo.

-Oh, gracias Nee-chan, como siempre eres la mejor para esas cosas je je- Sonrió el chico muy contento de tener de vuelta su preciada arma.

Saeko se volvió hacia el líder del grupo.

-No es necesario que estés tan preocupado Komuro-kun-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno, en ocasiones todos perdemos ante nuestros instintos…- Murmuro y, por un momento, el pelinegro creyó brillar algo extraño en los ojos de la peliazul- es algo completamente normal, que no te afecte tanto…

-Pe… pero… Shizuka-sensei…-

-Hmm, no podría decirlo con exactitud pero… - La chica desvió sus ojos antes de continuar- ...creo que ni siquiera ella lo ah tomado tan mal…

-¿Huh?-

-Ah, no me malinterpretes, sé que estaba llorando y eso pero… lo que quiero decir es que como mujer… no se la veía tan mentalmente afectada…-

-Ya… ya veo- Balbuceo el pelinegro algo sorprendido de ser el receptor de unas palabras tan suaves.

-Tan solo asegúrate de disculparte con ella ¿quieres?, pienso que una vez que lo hagas, muchas cosas irán a mejor…- Le aconsejo Saeko con una sonrisa comprensiva antes de dejar la sala.

Ni bien lo hizo, Takashi giro su cuello ante el silbido que provino de los labios de Keiji.

-¡Wow!, hacía tiempo que no veía a Nee-chan tan enojada- Murmuro.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡Enojada!?...- Se sobresalto Takashi- ...pero, ¡si estaba sonriendo!…

-Eso era solo una fachada...- Negó su compañero sacudiendo la cabeza- ...debido a su educación por lo general no suele demostrar su estado de ánimo tan al natural.

-Ya, ¿y entonces como te diste cuenta de que…-

-Eso es por sus ojos, no importa que rostro ponga sus ojos siempre delatan sus verdaderas intenciones…- Le explico con calma el hermano de la pelivioleta- puede que ahora estuviera sonriendo y hablando como si tal cosa pero, sus ojos… daba miedo verlos de forma directa…

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, te recomendaría que no te acerques a ella por al menos un par de horas-

-Gracias por el consejo-

-Aja ja ja ja, descuida, todas las mujeres son así, ya se les pasara el enojo ja ja ja ja...- Se reía el chico con humor- ...pero en serio, te lanzas miraditas con Miyamoto, Takagi es muy celosa de ti, pasas una noche ardiente con Shizuka-sensei, y además estas interesado en Nee-chan, ¿Qué acaso intentas establecer un harem para ti?, ja ja ja ja, ahhhhh...- Suspiro- ...que envidia, yo también quiero uno para m…

¡TUD!...

De improviso, el pelinegro se fue de boca al suelo, y no porque se hubiese desmayado o algo por el estilo, la razón fue un pequeño objeto volador no identificado que impactase con fuerza en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿¡QUIEN FUE!?- Rugió a pleno pulmón incorporándose de un salto al tiempo que sacaba su espada listo para cortar alguna cabeza.

Sin embargo, en ese momento y además de Takashi y él mismo, las únicas que estaban presentes eran Sakura y Yuki, esta última, de espaldas a los dos chicos, mantenía un libro de cocina a la vista de todos al tiempo que hablaba normalmente con la menuda peliverde.

-… Y como te decía, los ingredientes son muy importantes cuando se preparan estas cosas…- Continuaba la chica con voz monótona.

Tanto a Takashi como a Sakura, testigos de todo lo sucedido, les resbalo una gotita de sudor ante la sangre fría de la peliblanca que seguía actuando tan cínicamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hmm, que extraño, aquí solo estamos nosotros cuatro...- Murmuro Keiji volviendo a guardarse la espada- ...¿se habrá desprendido una parte del techo?- Se pregunto buscando lo que sea le fue arrojado.

``¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta?´´ Pensó Takashi ``¡Es más que obvio quien fue la culpable!´´.

No obstante lo cual, decidió no abrir la boca y dejarlo pasar, más que nada porque ya tenía muchas mujeres de enemigas y no deseaba ganarse otra.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Por la tarde y luego de permanecer varias horas vigilando la calle desde el segundo piso, Takashi bajo con la intención de conseguirse algo con lo que refrescar su garganta reseca.

A mitad de camino se encontró con Keiji y Kohta, de pie junto a una puerta cerrada de la planta baja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí parados?- Les pregunto apenas los vio.

-Parece que hay una reunión de grupo importante- Respondió Kohta.

-¿Reunión de grupo?- Inquirió Takashi confundido- ¿y por qué no me dijeron nada de eso?- Cuestiono intentando abrir la puerta e ingresar solo para ser detenido por sus dos compañeros- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me…

Por toda respuesta, el hermano de Saeko le señalo un cartel ubicado justo en mitad de la puerta que rezaba…

-¿¡Prohibida la entrada de los chicos!?- Leyó Takashi en voz alta por la sorpresa- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?.

-Bueno, no me gusta suponer pero… es muy factible de que aun sigan enfadadas contigo por tu aventura con Shizuka-sensei- Murmuro Keiji- sin embargo, ¿Por qué nos meten a todos en la misma bolsa?.

-Si lo miras desde un cierto ángulo tu tienes algo de culpa también Nakamura-san- Intervino Kohta.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡y yo porque!?-

-Tú fuiste testigo de todo lo que ocurrió, y aun así no hiciste nada para detenerlo… a sus ojos… supongo que ellas te verán como el cómplice de Komuro-

-Oi, oi, ¿tú te atreverías a detener a una pareja en pleno acto?, y más aun, ¿a una que parecía disfrutarlo tanto?-

Eso fue demasiado para el líder del grupo.

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema por favor?- Sugirió el chico un poco incomodo ante el tono tan ligero que usaban sus dos amigos en un tema algo delicado para él.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Munch… Munch… Munch…- Masticaba ruidosamente Zetaro Miyamasa devorando con ganas unos fideos enlatados que pudo calentar.

-¿Serias tan amable de no hacer tanto escándalo mientras comes?- Le pidió un chico de cabello gris y gafas al castaño de ojos heterocromicos.

-Tengo hambre- Replico este llevándose a la boca ya cargada de alimentos un pedazo grande de pan.

-Ese no es motivo para revelar tan estúpidamente tu posición a ''ellos''-

-Aja ja, no te preocupes Sempai, ni aunque soltara un eructo digno del campeón mundial seria escuchado por alguien… no con todo el ruido de allí afuera-

En efecto, los dos estudiantes del Instituto Fujimi, se encontraban encerrados en una ferretería a la cual le habían bajado las cortinas metálicas aislándose en el interior quedando momentáneamente a salvo de la locura exterior.

A través de una persiana, podían ver el infierno en las calles llenas de ''ellos'' y personas vivas disparando no solo a los caminantes sino también a otros vivos para arrebatarles sus pertenencias.

En la esquina contraria había una pequeña tienda de comestibles que justamente parecía estar siendo asaltada.

Justo en la entrada, parados en la parte trasera de una camioneta estacionada, dos hombres disparaban a mansalva a un grupo de ''ellos'', no obstante su puntería no era muy buena y los caminantes se acercaban mas y mas.

-¡Dispárenle a la cabeza estúpidos!- Les grito un tercero desde la cabina del conductor.

Abriéndose repentinamente, la puerta automática de la tienda otros dos hombres salieron corriendo de allí cargados con bolsas de alimentos.

Sin embargo, la camioneta ya había sido rodeada y el paso cortado.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Sin pensarlo dos veces, uno de ellos, tiro las bolsas que cargaba a los caminantes tirándolos al piso y de esa forma abriéndose un camino que no tardo en desaprovechar lanzándose raudo y subiéndose al vehículo.

-¿¡Imbécil!?, ¿¡Por qué tiraste la comida!?- Le reclamo uno de los que estaban arriba completamente furioso.

-¿Y qué me atrapen esas cosas?, ¡olvídalo!-

-¡AHHHHHHH!- Asustados por el repentino grito, los dos se giraron para ver al segundo tipo que saliera ser capturado por un caminante.

El chico, claramente el más joven del grupo aulló en el dolor al sentir como unos dientes le mordían salvajemente en el costado arrancándole un pedazo de su carne.

-¡Watabe!-

Tambaleándose ligeramente, el chico se mantuvo de pie levantando sus brazos en alto.

-¡Las bolsas!- Con lagrimas en los ojos, arrojo con todas sus fuerzas las bolsas con mercadería a la camioneta segundos antes de ser arrastrado al suelo por el grupo ya crecido de ''ellos'' que lentamente comenzaron a devorárselo entre sus desgarradores gritos de agonía.

-¡Maldita sea!- Rugió uno de los tipos en el momento en el que otro cuerpo sin vida golpeo el costado de la camioneta y una mano era extendida hacia él.

¡Bang!.

Agujereándole la cabeza de un balazo, el tipo se dirigió a la parte delantera del vehículo golpeando el techo de la cabina.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!-

Inmediatamente, el conductor piso a fondo el acelerador y la camioneta se puso en marcha alejándose del lugar.

Cerrando las persianas, los estudiantes del Instituto Fujimi le dieron la espalda a la espeluznante escena mas no pudieron silenciar los gritos del chico que era devorado a solo unos pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Ya no comes?- Le pregunto Noboru al pelinegro al ver como este dejaba su lata de comidas en el suelo.

-Perdí el apetito- Murmuro este que parecía a punto de vomitar.

-Dámelo-

-¿Huh?-

-No se debe desperdiciar la comida- Aclaro el sempai acomodándose los lentes- y mucho menos en la situación tan precaria en la que estamos…

-Supongo que tienes razón- Murmuro el mas joven entregándole el tazón de fideos casi fríos que el peligris se dedico a comer con indiferencia.

Poco después, los gritos del desafortunado muchacho dejaron de oírse más no así los disparos aunque ya no tan cerca de la posición de los dos estudiantes.

Estos, esperaron un par de horas hasta que las calles parecían lo suficientemente vacías para ir por ellas.

-¿Hacia donde iremos ahora Sempai?- Quiso saber Zetaro.

-Sobre la colina- Musito este señalando a las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Estoy seguro de haber visto una mansión-

-Una mansión eh…- Susurro el pelinegro observando la estructura del lugar.

-Si, probablemente pertenezca a alguna familia de agricultores adinerados-

-¿Agricultores?, pues a mi me parecería mas la base de un grupo de Yakuzas-

-Puede que no estés equivocado- Sonrió Noboru.

-¿Huh?-

-De ser así, eso aumentaría la posibilidad de que la mansión no haya sido tomada por ''ellos'', dada su ubicación a las afuera del pueblo y la clase de gente que la protege…-

-En eso tienes un punto pero… encontrarnos caminantes o Yakuzas… no veo gran diferencia con eso… con ambos acabaríamos muertos- Suspiro Zetaro desanimado.

-Míralo del lado positivo… los Yakuzas te asesinarían mucho mas rápido y no seria tan doloroso…-

-…-.

-…-.

``¿Ese es el lado positivo?, ¿A dónde quedo la democracia en este mundo?´´

-Yakuzas entonces…- Murmuro en voz alta.

-Yakuzas serán…- Sonrió el sempai emprendiendo la marcha por delante de su Kohai.

-Ahhh… no se por qué, pero algo me dice que terminare arrepintiéndome de esto…-

-Te dejare atrás si no comienzas a caminar-

-¿Eh?, ah, si, espera…-

``No tardare en llegar así que… ¡mantente con vida, Sakura!´´

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¡Achuu!...- Estornudo con fuerza cierta peliverde.

-¿Resfriada?- Le pregunto Takashi que pasaba justo por su lado.

-No, quizás alguien se esté acordando de mi- Murmuro la chica levantando la cabeza para ver al líder del grupo, el cual desvió la mirada algo incomodo.

``Hmm… por alguna razón se me esta haciendo muy difícil ver a una chica a los ojos´´ Pensó un poco desanimado.

-Ya veo, ese Zetaro del que hablas ¿no es así?-

-Probablemente-

El pelinegro hecho una mirada a la sala, viendo en una esquina a Saeko que conversaba animadamente con su hermano y más halla lo hacían Saya con Rei.

-¿Has hablado con la enfermera?- Le pregunto de improviso Sakura.

-Ah pues, a decir verdad ella parece estar evitándome en estos momentos- Le dijo el chico rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

La chica hizo una pausa corta antes de continuar.

-Pues sinceramente, esa enfermera no parece tan afectada… no en ese sentido al menos…-

-¿Eh?...-

-La vi sonreír y todo con su amiga-

-Ya… ya veo, eso es bueno… me preguntaba que habría hecho si ella se hubiera puesto depresiva o algo así…-

-…-.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias Adachi-san, me has quitado un peso de encima-

La peliverde se encogió de hombros y Takashi se retiro dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Al doblar una esquina se topo de frente con la mujer de la que estaba hablando hacia pocos segundos.

-¿Shizuka-sensei?-

-¡Komuro-k…! – Sorprendida, la rubia abrió grande sus hermosos ojos al tiempo que todo su rostro se volvía más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Por pura reacción, la mujer intento seguir su camino pasando al lado del chico, siendo detenida por este quien, ubicado detrás de ella, la tomo de sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¡No!, ¡Komuro-kun!, ¡No podemos volver a hacer eso!-

-¿Eh?, ¡NO!- Exclamo Takashi soltándola- yo… yo solo… yo solo quería disculparme- Se apresuró a explicarse sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante lo rápido de la mente malinterpretable de la enfermera.

-¿Dis… culparte?-

-Si, yo, quería pedir perdón por lo… Hmmm… bueno… ya sabe…- Musito lo ultimo apartando su rostro enrojecido.

-Ah, así que era eso…- Balbuceo la rubia mirando el piso muy colorada y nerviosa- esto… creo que no deberías echarte toda la culpa… yo también tuve algo de parte en la situación…

-No, eso no es…-

-Y a decir verdad, yo no estaba ebria del todo…- Reconoció Shizuka jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno, estoy segura de que en un momento recobre la lucidez… y aun así no te detuve…-

-¿Huh?-

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡también fue culpa mía!...-

-…-.

-…-.

-… Bien, entonces los dos somos culpables- Dijo el chico internamente aliviado de que la rubia no lo odiara o sintiera temor de él- en ese caso… ¿seguimos como antes?- Ofreció tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Seguir… como antes?- Titubeo Shizuka, mas rápidamente correspondió el gesto y estrecho la mano del estudiante- si, supongo que si.

-Ahhhh… que alivio… realmente no me hubiese gustado que Shizuka-sensei me odiase- Le Dijo Takashi dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que pareció brillar a los ojos de la rubia- bien nos vemos después- Se despidió dejándola sola.

Le enfermera se quedo allí, de pie, observando en silencio la retirada del líder del grupo, con la ultima sonrisa del chico grabada a fuego en sus retinas, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón y un profundo color rojo adornando sus facciones.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?, ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?...-

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¿Algo nuevo que contar?- Preguntó Takashi irrumpiendo en la misma habitación del conflicto que casi le cuesta su hombría.

-¡Wow!, se te ve contento- Le dijo Kohta de guardia en el balcón junto a Rika- por esa sonrisa en tu rostro yo diría que eres tu el que tiene algo nuevo que contar.

-Bueno, acabo de hablar con Shizuka-sensei y le pedí disculpas- Explico.

-Oh, ¿en serio fuiste capaz?- Inquirió Rika con incredulidad.

-¿Huh?-

-No, lo que sucede es que ella es como una niña pequeña en cuanto a esos temas se refiere- sonrió la pelimorada- debido a que vive conmigo tiene una mente un poco abierta a situaciones de índole sexual pero… en realidad es algo tímida si se trata de relaciones propias…

-Pues… a decir verdad intento escapar apenas me vio-

-Ja ja ja, ¿ves lo que te digo?-

Situándose junto a los tiradores del grupo, Takashi tomo los binoculares que la mujer le tendió para ver la situación en las calles.

Lo que vio allí no fue nada bonito, las calles estaban plagadas de ''ellos'' atrapando a algunas personas que corrían imprudentemente por las calles.

-Esto es horrible- Mascullo Takashi.

-Hey, mira más halla- Llamo su atención Rika.

El chico siguió con la vista a donde la mujer señalaba encontrándose a una cuadra de distancia a un hombre llevando de la mano a una niña pequeña, muy probablemente su hija.

El tipo, viéndose rodeado ingreso al patio frontal de una casa empezando a aporrear la puerta pidiendo a gritos que le abrieran, no obstante, pasados unos minutos y llevado por la desesperación al ver que nadie aparecía, levanto el fierro que llevaba y amenazo con echar abajo la puerta si no la abrían.

Al escuchar eso, la puerta finalmente se abrió, solo para que un objeto puntiagudo apuñale al hombre y volver a cerrarse inmediatamente después.

-¿¡Que dem…- Se horrorizo Takashi viendo la escena en la cual la niña comenzó a llorar la muerte del padre atrayendo sin notarlo la atención de un grupo muy numeroso de caminantes que se dirigieron lentamente hacia ella.

-Bueno, es algo ''normal'' en esa situación- Murmuro Rika.

-¿Dices que es ''normal'' apuñalar a un hombre que solo intentaba salvar la vida de su hija?- La increpo Takashi enfadado.

-Si, todo el mundo esta asustado, no, esa palabra queda pequeña para describir el miedo que seguramente sienten las personas en estos momentos- Continuo la pelimorada- cada uno solo se tiene a si mismo y en algunos casos a familiares a los que cuidar, ese hombre también, estaba dispuesto a destruir esa puerta poniendo con ello en peligro a todos los miembros de ese hogar solo para el bienestar de su hija.

-Tsk, entiendo lo que dices pero… aun así…-

-No es… humano, ¿verdad?- Completo Rika sonriendo de lado- ya y entonces, ¿Cómo demostramos nuestra humanidad?, ¿de que forma diferenciarnos de esas personas que solo piensan en si mismos?

-Eso… eso es…-

Sin esperar una respuesta, la mujer tomo su arma apoyándola sobre el marco del balcón apuntando con ella y…

¡BANG!...

A más de 100 metros de su posición, la cabeza de un caminante fue agujereada por el certero disparo, su cuerpo dando en el suelo a los pies de la llorosa niña que había intentado devorar.

A continuación abrió fuego dos veces mas produciendo el mismo resultado antes de volverse al pelinegro.

-Si un pequeño acto heroico nos convierte en mas humanos que a ellos… ¿Qué te parece darle una oportunidad?-

Y Takashi sonrió…

-Asegúrense de despejarme al camino- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y bajar apresurado a la planta baja en donde se encontró con el resto.

Nuevamente a solas con Kohta, Rika tomo su rifle y volvió a disparar haciendo blanco perfecto en un par de cabezas sangrientas.

-¡Eso fue genial!- La felicito el estudiante visiblemente emocionado.

-Gracias- Le agradeció la mujer haciendo una pausa para incorporarse y llevar las manos debajo de su traje- dios, este chaleco es bueno para la protección pero… me aprieta demasiado los pechos- Murmuro indiferente viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el chico de anteojos la miraba embelesado- hoo, ¿acaso quieres tocarlos?- Le ofreció con una sonrisa picara para el gran bochorno del pelinegro- ja ja ja, solo era una broma… aunque te dejaría tocármelas si demuestras ser un francotirador competente.

Los anteojos de Kohta brillaron.

-¿En serio?- Con una enorme sonrisa sádica en su cara, el chico se acercó al borde del balcón posicionándose al lado de la mujer tomando su AR-10 modificado y- ¡ROCK AND ROLL!...

Alineando dos caminantes en su mira, el chico abrió fuego, la bala partió de su arma viajando más de 200 metros para impactar en el cráneo de un zombie saliendo por el otro lado e incrustarse en la cabeza del siguiente.

``¿¡Dos caminantes de un solo disparo a mas de 100 metros!?´´ Se asombro Rika ``Este chico… es extraordinario´´

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Saliendo a la calle, Takashi se acercó al camión en el que habían llegado el cual dejaran estacionado fuera de la casa de Rika.

El chico se subió a la cabina del conductor, colocando rápidamente la llave que le diera Keiji y accionar el motor emprendiendo una lenta marcha tomando luego cada vez mas y mas velocidad.

Con las calles llenas de caminantes, el chico tuvo un viaje tumultuoso, atropellando cuantos estuvieran en su camino y pasando por encima de algunos de sus cuerpos, lo cual aumento la violencia del recorrido conforme el camión ganaba más y más velocidad.

Llegando casi a su objetivo, Takashi piso el acelerador a fondo enfrentando a la inmensa multitud de ''ellos'' que se habían agolpado al frente de la casa en la que estaba la niña.

-Bien, es ahora o nunca- Se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que abría una de las puertas del camión y, tras un momento de vacilación, se tiro del vehículo, protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos y empezando a rodar duramente por el asfalto deteniéndose muchos metros mas adelante justo a tiempo de incorporarse y ser testigo fascinado de como el camión se giraba quedando de costado y, debido a la velocidad y los cuerpos sin vida tendidos en el suelo se volcaba y volteaba sobre si mismo dando impresionantes trompos en el aire rebotando en el asfalto lanzando por todos lados su carga de ladrillos que volaron en todas direcciones como proyectiles impactando en muchos caminantes, dando la imagen de ser una avalancha imparable que dio de lleno con la pared de zombies aplastándolos y convirtiéndolos en un mar de cuerpos mutilados salpicando de rojo toda la calle, veredas y paredes de las casas aledañas.

-¡Wow!- Emitió Takashi, totalmente sobrecogido por lo que acababa de suceder y sin percatarse de la cercanía de un caminante que afortunadamente para él fue eficazmente eliminado de un certero disparo proveniente de la casa de la amiga de Shizuka y que al mismo tiempo lo hizo volver en si, poniéndose de pie e ingresando a la vivienda cerrando el portón del frente para prevenir el ingreso de mas de ''ellos'' que volvían a acumularse frente a la casa como moscas a la miel.

Dándose la vuelta vio a dos caminantes acercándose a la niña y de los que se encargo rápidamente suspirando agotado, feliz de tener un pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Onii-chan?- De forma tímida, la niña, de corto cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color, se le acerco despacio acompañada de un pequeño perrito blanco.

-Oh, este, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, pero… papa… él…-

Desviando los ojos, el chico vio hacia donde el padre de la niña yacía muerto tirado en el suelo de la entrada.

Para hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña, el pelinegro lo tapo con una sabana que estaba colgada en un tendedero y le entrego a la niña una flor que esta deposito sobre el pecho del cadáver empezando a llorar ni bien terminara de hacerlo.

Sintiéndose mal por detener el llanto de la niña, Takashi trato de idear algún plan para salir de ese encierro dándose cuenta de la altura de las cercas.

-O… Onii-chan- Lo llamo la niña tirando de su camisa.

-¿Huh?-

-Él- Dijo señalando al perrito.

-¿Es tuyo?-

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-Apareció después de que entramos aquí… pero… ¿podemos… llevarnos con nosotros?-

-¿Llevárnoslo?- El chico se inclino tomando al can entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente pensando si debía o no- hmm… bueno… siempre es bueno tener comida de emergencia…

¡GUAUFFF!... Ladro el pequeño, como si comprendiera su futuro.

-Solo bromeaba- Sonrió el chico viendo como el perrito se calmaba.

Una vez decidido, Takashi se guardo al perrito dentro de su uniforme en tanto la niña se subía a su espalda comenzando a treparse a la cerca tragando duro en la aterradora imagen del océano de ''ellos'' que extendían sus manos tratando de alcanzarlos.

-¡Komuro!-

Levantando la cabeza, el pelinegro vio al Humvee de la amiga de Rika acercándose raudo llevándose por delante a cuanto caminante se le cruzara por el camino.

En el techo del Humvee, Saeko, su hermano y Kohta le hacían señas con las manos, el resto permanecían dentro.

Debido a la enorme cantidad de zombies reunidos, el vehículo debió frenar antes sin llegar ante su líder.

-¡Hirano!, ¡despeja el camino!- Ordeno Saya.

-¡Yes Mam!- Apuntando con su escopeta, el arma escupió una ráfaga que derrumbo a varios de ''ellos'' como fichas de domino.

Al instante, Saeko y su hermano de plantaron al frente de la multitud de caminantes empuñando sus espadas.

Siguiendo el movimiento Sakura, Yuki y Rei salieron del Humvee.

La peliverde clavo una rodilla en el suelo y abrió fuego con su SPAS-12, Yuki levanto su arco mas antes de disparar fue detenida por Rei.

-Ve del otro lado, cubre a Busujima-san y a su hermano-

-Entendido-

La puerta de al lado del conductor se abrió y Rika salió también del Humvee.

-¿Rika?- La llamo Shizuka muy preocupada.

-Tu solo quédate conduciendo Shizuka-

-S... si…-

La pelimorada sonrió observando lo bien organizado que estaba el grupo tras lo cual saco una pistola de su chaleco y empezó a disparar a todos los caminantes que se acercaban por detrás, ultimando un zombie por cada bala que disparaba.

Percatándose del ruido de disparos diferentes a los que conocía, Kohta se giro para ver a la pelimorada viendo el arma que esta portaba.

-¡Eso es!... ¡Una Colt M1911!- Grito extasiado- ¡fue utilizada por el ejercito americano des…

-¡Cierra la boca y sigue disparando!- Lo corto Saya muy irritada.

-¡Waa!, ¡son todos increíbles!- Exclamo la niña viendo las habilidades combativas de cada miembro del grupo.

-¡Si!- Estuvo de acuerdo Takashi.

Manteniéndose firmes ante el grueso de la multitud de ''ellos'', Saeko y Keiji hacían gala de sus increíbles habilidades con la espada.

-Bien, con estos ya voy 12- sonrió el chico tras cortar un par de cabezas mas- ¿Cuántas vas tu Nee-chan?

-Yo llevo 25-

-¿¡QUE!?, tsk, maldición, tratándose del desenfunde soy mucho mas rápido pero en pleno combate Nee-chan es muy superior- Se quejaba el pelinegro muy ofuscado.

-¡Keiji!- Grito Saeko asustada viendo como uno de ''ellos'' se acercaba lentamente por detrás de su hermano y que, aprovechando que este se hallaba desconcentrado, estaba a punto de morderlo.

En ese instante, una flecha llego volando y se incrusto certeramente en la frente del caminante que intentaba tomar desprevenido al pelinegro.

-Ten cuidado- Murmuro Yuki con rostro impasible.

-Ah… gracias…- Balbuceo Keiji, sudando frio en lo cerca que estuvo de morir ya sea por los dientes del caminante o lo cerca que paso esa flecha de su nuca.

Saeko vio primero a uno y luego a la otra repartiendo su vista entre ambos un par de veces antes de dirigirse a su hermano.

-Hmm, Keiji… eh querido preguntarte esto antes pero… ¿Nishihara-kun y tu están saliendo?-

-¿¡HUUUH!?- Exclamo el chico tropezándose- ¿¡acaso estas demente!?, preferiría que me besara uno de estos a salir con esa…

¡ZAS!...

Una segunda flecha, prácticamente lamiendo los dilatados ojos del pelinegro fue a dar contra otra cabeza de un caminante.

**-Ten cuidado…-** Musito la peliblanca.

-¡OIII!, ¡ESA ME PASO JODIDAMENTE CERCA!- Grito el pelinegro sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora de la impresión que se llevo- ¿¡Intentas matarme!?.

Sin responderle, la chica volvió a tensar su arco colocando otra flecha y apuntando con ella directamente a la cabeza del hermano de Saeko.

-Te cubriré la espalda…- Le dijo son dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza.

-Ah sí, sí, hazlo- Balbuceo el estudiante un poco acobardado dando un par de pasos al frente viendo de reojo como la punta de la flecha seguía cada uno de sus movimientos cual avezado campesino que seguía con la mira de su escopeta a un objeto móvil.

``¿Por qué diablos me esta apuntando a la cabeza?´´ Pensaba el chico cada vez mas y mas asustado ante la posibilidad de que esa flecha pudiera escapársele de las manos ``¡Esta tipa realmente me quiere muerto!´´.

Una sonriente Saeko se reía por lo bajo en la divertida interacción entre su hermano menor y la misteriosa chica.

-Keiji, te falta mucho para entender el corazón de una chica…-

Viendo despejado el camino Rika se volvió hacia las chicas del otro lado del Humvee.

-No gasten mas balas, guarden sus armas y entren- Les dijo antes de ingresar ella misma a su vehículo.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Rei y Sakura entraron dejando la puerta abierta para Yuki.

-¡Nishihara-kun!… ¡entra!- Le grito Saeko tras lo cual, la peliblanca también se metió al Humvee- y ahora solo quedamos nosotros…

-Tu primero Nee-chan-

-¡Entendido!- Dicho eso, la peliazul salto sobre el techo del vehículo extendiendo su mano hacia Takashi.

-¡Komuro!- Grito Saya- ¡salta de una vez!

Viendo a la kendoka esperándolo con la mano extendida y una sonrisa en sus labios hizo sonreír al propio chico que, sin esperar nada mas se arrojó sin vacilaciones cayendo sobre el techo directamente a los brazos de Saeko.

-¡El paquete esta abordo!- Aviso Saya a todo el mundo.

Escuchando eso, Keiji se dio la vuelta, corto la cabeza de un caminante que intento atraparlo y salto sobre el capó del Humvee quedándose sobre la parte en la que estaba Rika.

-¡Todos abordo!- Grito.

-¡Vámonos!- Rugió Takashi golpeando el techo del vehículo.

A su señal, Shizuka apretó el acelerador y, escapando por un callejón aledaño, el grupo se perdió de vista.

-Fiiiuuuu…- Silbo Kohta apoyando su espalda sobre una ventana- lo conseguimos por muy poco.

-Si- Sonrió Rika mirando al chico- oh, si, eso me recuerda… hice una promesa contigo…

Ignorando completamente las miradas perplejas del resto la mujer tomo la mano de Kohta y, sin ningún tipo de pudor, se la llevo por debajo de su traje hasta que hiciera contacto con la piel desnuda de su pecho.

-¿¡… ¡?-

-¿¡QU…!?-

-¿Y bien?, ¿te han gustado?- Le sonrió al chico que estaba muy colorado.

-Yo… yo… yo…-

Y, sin poder resistirlo más, el pobre muchacho estallo en una intensa hemorragia nasal ante los gritos de todos sus compañeros.

**########## T-SRSS-xd- ##########**

**Hooooooooooooooola, ¿Cómo están?, acá me les estoy pasando para dejarles el capitulo 5 de Caminado con los Muertos.**

**Bien, sobre el capitulo de la fecha, pues se puede decir que la única razón por la que Takashi escapo con vida fue por que al ser el líder es completamente necesario para la supervivencia del grupo, si bien, la verdadera consecuencia de su encuentro con Shizuka se verá un poco mas adelante.**

**Para el siguiente capitulo se vera la llegada de Zetaro y el Sempai al territorio Yakuza ¿Qué sucederá?, las tensiones entre Takashi y Rei se distenderán un poco mas no demasiado debido a que Saeko y Saya reclamaran algo de atención, veremos como progresa la curiosa relación entre Kohta y Rika y Alice dará sus primeros pasos dentro del grupo.**

**Bien, eso será todo por el momento, acuérdense de dejar muchos Reviews ¿Ok?, Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caminando con los Muertos**

**Capítulo 6: Vida Desesperada.**

Avanzando lentamente por el rio, el Humvee ''navegaba'' a placer por las tranquilas aguas. Sentados sobre el techo del mismo, Kohta y la pequeña de nombre Alice cantaban canciones infantiles y parodias no tan infantiles de estas lo que llevo al chico a ser severamente reprendido por Saya ubicada justo detrás de ellos.

La pelirrosa se mantenía de pie sobre la parte media con solo la parte superior de su cuerpo sobresaliendo a través del techo corredizo del vehículo militar y su parte inferior aun dentro del Humvee, en sus manos sujetaba unos binoculares que utilizaba para observar todo a su alrededor.

Habiéndose cambiado de lugar por su amiga durante la madrugada, quien conducía en silencio era la propia Rika que, de vez en cuando, echaba una mirada curiosa sobre Shizuka que dormía plácidamente en el asiento a su lado.

-Komuro-kun no… no debemos… nooo!...- Se quejaba la mujer en sueños si bien, y a pesar de sus palabras, no daba la impresión de estar teniendo una pesadilla como bien indicaba la sonrisa feliz que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Ehh… ¿ese chico ya ha empezado a visitarte en tus sueños?...- Sonrió Rika muy divertida viendo a la rubia revolverse insinuante en su asiento antes de observar detrás de ella por el espejo retrovisor- …pero… incluso sin ti no parece que tu pequeño Romeo se sienta muy solitario…- Bromeo soltando una pequeña risita al ver a los seis jóvenes durmientes separados en dos grupos por las piernas de Saya, en especial a cierto pelinegro que, justo detrás de la pelirrosa y con su espalda apoyada contra una de las puertas laterales del Humvee, descansaba en medio de Saeko y Rei.

Abriendo sus ojos con pereza, esta última se despertó para encontrarse apoyada sobre el hombro de Takashi que aun dormía a su lado, sonriendo de forma suave a esto, la castaña se tomó su tiempo para observarlo detenidamente en silencio, el casi imperceptible temblor de sus pestañas, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, el lento subir y bajar de su pecho con cada una de sus respiraciones pausadas, la hermosa pelivioleta que descansaba sobre su regazo, su…

-¿…?...-

Perdiendo al instante la sonrisa, el rostro de la castaña no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al contemplar el molesto cuadro frente a sus ojos apresurándose a despertar a su compañero tirando dolorosamente de su mejilla derecha y consiguiendo inmediatamente su objetivo.

Con un fuerte grito de dolor, Takashi se despertó de forma brusca encorvándose ligeramente hacia adelante al tiempo que abría los ojos encontrándose directamente a centímetros del trasero de Saya vestido apenas con un mini short que no le cubría casi nada y el cual le quedase desde la noche anterior.

Justamente en ese momento, la pelirrosa, observando la cercana costa con sus binoculares se inclinó un poco en el intento de enfocar algo con ellos en el proceso empinando su trasero y acercándoselo aún más y sin darse cuenta al rostro del pelinegro el cual enrojeció de vergüenza ante lo cerca que le había quedado la bien formada retaguardia de su amiga de la infancia.

**-¿Estas disfrutando de la vista ehhhh**?... - Siseo la molesta voz de Rei alertando del peligro al muchacho que, muy asustado, replegó su torso hasta volver a pegar su espalda contra el costado del Humvee al tiempo que tragaba duro incapaz de volver la vista hacia la castaña- …aunque… apuesto a que disfrutas aún más con eso ¿no es así?...

-¿Disfrutar?... ¿de qué hab…?...- Confundido por las palabras de la chica, el pelinegro observo hacia donde se clavaban los ojos de Rei, su voz apagándose en el acto al encontrarse a la hermosa espadachina durmiendo sobre su regazo, tanto su boca y sus manos extremadamente cerca de su entrepierna- ¿¡Qu…!?

El ruido y movimiento causado por el chico termino haciendo que la pelivioleta se despertara, sus ojos somnolientos enfocándose en el dueño al cual pertenecía el cuerpo sobre el que se apoyaba.

-Estas babeando sempai…- Sonrió Rei de forma burlona al tiempo que se apoderaba del brazo del pelinegro.

-¿Eh?...- Solo entonces, la única chica de tercer año se percató de su posición actual encima del regazo del chico y del pequeño hilo de saliva que unía su boca con la entrepierna del estudiante.

Sonrojándose con fuerza, Saeko se apresuró a incorporarse limpiándose la saliva con el dorso de su mano mientras pedía disculpas de forma atropellada.

-Ah, no, tranquila… es…está bien… el dormir es algo inconsciente después de todo…- Balbuceo Takashi sin saber bien que decir.

-Cierto…- Continuo la castaña- …no le des tanta importancia… además… esa forma de dormir parece que viene de familia…

-¿…?-

Confundidos, Takashi y Saeko se giraron hacia donde Rei indicaba, solo para ver, enfrente de ellos y del otro lado de las piernas de Saya, a Keiji durmiendo muy plácidamente sobre el regazo de Yuki, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-…-.

-…-.

``Re… realmente son hermanos…´´ Pensó Takashi con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Deberíamos despertarlo?...- Le pregunto a Saeko en voz baja no muy seguro de que hacer- …puede que Nishihara-san se moleste…

-¿De verdad?- Se cuestionó la kendoka dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rostro de la peliblanca, viendo como esta mantenía los ojos cerrados con su cabeza apoyada contra la ventana y sus mejillas denotando un marcado color rojo.

``Hmm… ya veo… pero… lo siento por ti, Nishihara-kun´´.

Esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa, la pelivioleta tomo la espada de madera que reposaba a su lado y la descargo sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor, quien se despertó al instante aullando de dolor, incorporándose en una posición sentada y retrocediendo de espaldas terminando por estrellarse con la aun durmiente Sakura aplastándola bajo su mayor peso físico.

Aprovechando el tumulto generado, Yuki abrió los ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras la desafortunada peliverde gritaba mil improperios al tiempo que intentaba quitarse de encima al semidormido hermano de Saeko.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Intrigada por los repentinos gritos, Saya inclino su torso asomando su cabeza para observar el interior.

-N... no… parece que todo el mundo ya está despierto…- Le respondió Takashi.

-No todos…- Dijo Rika atrayendo la atención del resto sobre ella- aún nos queda despertar a cierta enfermera de secundaria.

Desviando la mirada, los siete pares de jóvenes ojos se dirigieron hacia Shizuka que continuaba revolviéndose en sueños mientras una expresión de total deleite se dibujaba en su bello rostro.

-N… No… Komuro-kuuun… noo… por ahí nooo…-

-…-.

-…-.

Un silencio casi sepulcral siguió a esas extrañas palabras, dejando a todo el mundo pestañeando como búhos en la noche…

-¿Por ahí donde?- Inquirió despistadamente Keiji causando involuntariamente un estremecimiento en Saeko, Rei y Saya, lo que le valió un certero codazo en las costillas cortesía de Yuki.

-Lee el ambiente idiota…- Le dijo Sakura en un pequeño susurro al tiempo que Rei y Saya volvían sus miradas llenas de intenciones asesinas hacia Takashi, en tanto Saeko adoptaba un rostro totalmente inexpresivo lo que solo resultaba ser mucho más atemorizante para el pelinegro ubicado justo en medio de las tres chicas y que, sin tener ya ningún lugar al que mirar sin el peligro de encontrarse de frente con alguna de sus compañeras, bajo la cabeza totalmente bañado en gotas de sudor.

``¿Estaré a tiempo de volver a dormirme?´´.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Alcanzando finalmente la costa, eso posibilito que el grupo en su totalidad pudiera descender del vehículo militar y estirar un poco las piernas, acción de la que no habían podido disfrutar desde la noche anterior.

Y, mientras las chicas del grupo, con Alice entra ellas se cambiaban de ropa junto a la parte trasera del Humvee, los chicos y Zeke (el nombre que Kohta le diera al pequeño perrito de la niña) se mantuvieron en la parte delantera conversando un poco entre ellos hasta que las demás volvieron vestidas con nuevas ropas que dejaron a los chicos sorprendidos.

-Se ven todas muy bien- Les sonrió Takashi sus ojos cruzándose ligeramente con los de la enfermera para la gran vergüenza de ésta que aparto la mirada algo sonrojada- ¿…?

Finalmente, y tras una corta reunión, decidieron entre todos continuar juntos dirigiéndose primero hacia la casa de Saya, la cual era la más cercana a su posición.

Con Takashi y Rei sobre el techo del Humvee, el resto se refugió en el interior y, con Shizuka al volante retomaron su camino.

Pasados varios minutos, en los que no habían tenido ningún contratiempo inesperado en el viaje, los integrantes del grupo se

Acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron tratando de no molestar a los demás aunque…

-Hmm… ¿no está esto… un poco apretado?- Inquirió Keiji sentado en la última fila junto a la puerta derecha, con Saeko junto a la izquierda y Yuki en medio de ambos.

-¡Por supuesto que si idiota!... -Le respondió bruscamente Saya, sentada delante de Saeko en la segunda fila con Kohta en medio y Sakura junto a la puerta derecha delante de Keiji, la pequeña Alice sentada entre las piernas de la pelirrosa- …no hay forma en que 11 personas entren tan cómodamente en un solo vehículo… incluso en uno tan grande como este…

-¿Deberíamos conseguirnos otro?- Sugirió Saeko antes de que su hermano pudiese replicar- de esa forma estaríamos todos un poco más cómodos…

-Y además quedaría más espacio para guardar cosas que nos sean útiles…- Aporto Kohta muy entusiasmado.

-Hablas de armas y esas cosas ¿verdad?... tche, ¿no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza?...-

-Pero… ¿no son las armas un medio necesario para sobrevivir en este mundo?- Intervino Rika desde el frente.

-So… solo digo que eso no es lo único en lo que deberíamos centrarnos- Balbuceo la pelirrosa.

-¿Y qué tipo de vehículo sería útil para el grupo?- Continuó Saeko con interés.

-Hmm, pues lo ideal sería encontrar uno grande que tenga mucho espacio y de esa forma poder dividirnos entre este Humvee y ese otro- Indico Saya.

-Ya veo… eso tiene sentido-

-Lo difícil estará en encontrar uno- Suspiro Kohta observando por la ventana las calles completamente vacías de caminantes- por cierto, es curioso pero, ¿no parece haber muy pocos de ''ellos'' en esta zona?.

-Ah, también lo eh notado- Murmuro Saya frunciendo el ceño.

-Estee… Takagi-san, ¿falta mucho para llegar?- Le pregunto Shizuka manteniendo la vista en el camino.

-No, hace poco pude ver mi casa, doblando esa esquina deberíamos estar en la calle principal que lleva a mi… ¿eh?-

En ese momento, el Humvee giro a la derecha topándose con una barrera destruida la cual fue fácilmente traspasada continuando hasta llegar a dos calles de la mansión Takagi quedando ésta a la vista de los 11 miembros del grupo.

-¿Qué…-

-Mi... Casa…-

-¡Shizuka-sensei, deténgase!- Grito Takashi desde el techo.

-¡S… Si!- La mujer obedeció al instante pisando el freno y deteniendo el vehículo a una calle de distancia de la mansión, todos los ocupantes observando anonadados la desgraciada imagen.

Inmediatamente se detuvo, Saya abrió la puerta de su lado y empezó a correr hacia su casa, una expresión de terror dominando sus facciones.

-¡Mama!, ¡Mama!-

O al menos esa fue su intención, como rápidamente Takashi salto del techo y la atrapo sujetando con fuerza su brazo.

-¡Detente Takagi!-

-¡Suéltame Komuro!, ¡tengo que ir!, ¡mis padres!, ¡ellos…-

-¡Tranquilízate Takagi!, ¡todavía no sabemos lo que sucedió!-

-¡Pero…!, mi casa… mi casa esta…-

Desviando los ojos hacia la mansión, Takashi vio que esta se hallaba prácticamente en ruinas, la reja del frente había sido echada abajo así como la puerta principal, múltiples cuerpos sin vida yacían esparcidos por todos lados.

-Puedo verlo… pero… incluso con eso, no debes hacerte ideas equivocadas hasta que sepamos lo que sucedió…-

-¿¡Ideas equivocadas!?-

-Conozco a tu padre, él no es el tipo de hombre que se deja vencer ni aun vencido… por ahora, tranquilízate Takagi-

-Komuro-kun tiene razón…- Le dijo Saeko acercándoseles junto a Rei, posicionándose ambas al lado del pelinegro, lo que por algún motivo logro calmar los nervios de la chica de anteojos, cambiando el semblante preocupado por uno con el ceño fruncido.

-…-.

-…-.

-…¡Te dije que me llamaras por mi primer nombre!…- Le grito de repente Saya a su amigo de la infancia.

``¿Y a esta hora me lo repite?´´

-¡Se acerca un caminante!- Informo Kohta señalando la aparición de uno de ''ellos'' desde el otro extremo de la calle en la que se habían estacionado- ¿me ocupo de él?- Se ofreció apuntándole rápidamente a la cabeza.

-No, sería mejor abstenerse de hacer ruido- Aconsejo Rika para la gran decepción del chico.

-Yo iré…- Se adelantó Saeko saliendo al encuentro del caminante.

-Hay otro más detrás nuestro…- Aviso Alice señalando a la esquina detrás del Humvee.

-También del otro lado de la calle- Murmuro Yuki observando a un tercero que avanzaba desde la esquina enfrente de ellos- déjenme ese a mí… -Siguió bajando por la puerta que Saeko dejase abierta.

-Me encargare del que está más cerca…- Dijo Keiji descendiendo del otro lado y acercándose casi perezosamente al caminante.

A solo un metro de distancia, el pelinegro tomo su espada y la desenvaino con un veloz movimiento atravesando de lado a lado el rostro de la criatura antes de volver a guardársela en la vaina y girarse nuevamente hacia el Humvee todo en menos de un segundo.

El caminante, extendió sus manos hacia la espalda del chico dando todavía un paso más antes de que su cara se dividiera en dos, sus rodillas se flexionaran y su cuerpo sin vida se desplomara al suelo para ya no volver a incorporarse.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Yuki tenso su arco y disparo una de sus flechas acertándole de lleno en la frente al segundo caminante tras lo cual se acercó al cadáver para recuperarla extrayéndosela de la cabeza y limpiándola en las ropas del caminante antes de guardársela nuevamente en su carcaj.

Con un certero y limpio golpe de su espada de madera sobre el cráneo del primer caminante que apareciese, Saeko lo acabo rápidamente dejando ya con eso, la calle totalmente limpia de cuerpos sin vida.

``Wow…´´ Se impresiono Rika saliendo ella también del Humvee ``…las habilidades de pelea de este grupo son sin duda algo digno de mención´´

Con la calle asegurada y ningún otro caminante a la vista, el resto del grupo decidió privarse también de la seguridad interna del vehículo militar juntándose todos alrededor de aquel al que consideraban como su líder.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Komuro-kun?- Le pregunto la pelivioleta al chico.

El pelinegro no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Organizaremos un grupo que ira a la mansión y averiguara la situación del lugar…-

-Bien- Acepto Saya de inmediato- iremos y…

-Tu no estas incluida- Le informo Takashi para la gran sorpresa de la pelirrosa.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¡esa es mi casa!-

-Precisamente por eso, Takagi-san… no dudo que seas fuerte pero… hmm, ya sabes…-

-¿Podría encontrarme con mis padres convertidos en esas cosas?, ¿¡por qué no lo dices en voz alta!?, ¡no soy una tonta!-

-Lo siento pero… no puedo dejarte venir con nosotros-

-¡Esta bien, lo entiendo!- Refunfuño la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Bien…- Suspiro el chico internamente muy aliviado de que su amiga cediese- ahora veamos, los que me acompañaran serán, hmm… Rei…

-¡Sí!- Exclamo la castaña contenta de ser tomada en cuenta por el pelinegro.

-Busujima-senpai…-

La pelivioleta asintió con una leve sonrisa, su mano lista sobre el mango de su espada de madera.

-Nakamura y Nishihara-san…- Termino obteniendo sendos cabeceos de parte de los mencionados- sí, con esos seremos suficientes…

-Estee… ¿Qué hay de mí?...- Pregunto Kohta señalándose a sí mismo.

-Bueno… no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos allí así que lo ideal sería ir con un grupo silencioso para no llamar demasiado la atención- Se explicó Takashi observando a los cuatro anteriormente mencionados y las armas blancas que todos portaban.

``De hecho, Rei y yo somos los únicos que estamos llevando armas de fuego´´ Pensó mirando la escopeta que cargaba en su hombro y la Springfield M1A1 Super Match que la castaña tenia si bien solo la usaba a modo de bayoneta ``Aunque en mi caso me limitare a usar el bate… de ser posible no quiero disparar ahí dentro…´´

-Ciertamente, esos cuatro son los más fuertes en combate directo…- Murmuro el chico de anteojos.

-Y además…- Continuo el líder acercándosele lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído- …necesito que te quedes para cuidar a Takagi…

-Oh, ya veo…- Musito el chico antes de cuadrarse al estilo militar- ¡Si, entendido!, ¡Defenderé el fuerte con mi vida!...

-Cu… cuento contigo…- Musito Takashi- y eh… Minami-san…

-Sí, me encargare de todos por aquí…- Se le adelanto la mujer con una sonrisa- ve tranquilo y… buena suerte…

-Gracias… ¡en marcha!- A su orden, él y los otros cuatro tomaron sus armas y empezaron a caminar hacia la destrozada mansión de los Takagi.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Trasladándose lo más silenciosamente que podían por un bosque no muy frondoso, Zetaro y Noboru caminaban lado a lado apenas separados por un par de metros observando muy atentos ante cualquier posible emboscada de sobrevivientes hostiles o de algún ataque de ''ellos''.

Los estudiantes del club de golf de la preparatoria Fujimi habían logrado salir del pueblo sin mayores inconvenientes para ellos que afortunadamente tan solo se encontraron con tantos caminantes como dedos tenían en sus manos muy aislados unos de otros por lo que fue muy sencillo pasar a través sin tener que enfrentarlos poniendo rápida distancia con su mayor velocidad.

Actualmente, y como planeasen de antemano, los dos adolescentes se aproximaban a una mansión ubicada a la afueras del pueblo que acababan de dejar atrás.

Debido a que la mansión se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, incluso estando aun a cierta distancia, ya era visible para los ojos de ambos estudiantes.

Y, pese a que ya lo discutieran con anterioridad y, tanto él como su compañero estuviesen de acuerdo, a medida que se acercaban al lugar, que sospechaban pertenecía a un grupo de Yakuzas, el miedo y la desconfianza de Zetaro regresaron con el doble de fuerza, incomodidad que se acentuaba con cada paso adelante que daban sus pies.

-Estee… ¿realmente está bien para nosotros que nos dirijamos hacia esa mansión?- Pregunto incapaz ya de contener su ansiedad.

-Ya lo hemos decidido…- Fue la seca respuesta de su sempai.

-Si lo se… es solo… bueno…-

-No sobreviviremos mucho tiempo más por nuestra cuenta…- Le dijo Noboru aun sin mirarlo ni detenerse- …no de la forma en la que estamos ahora al menos…

-¿Huh?-

-…Hasta el momento hemos tenido suerte pero… no podemos seguir dependiendo solo de esto para defendernos- Continuo enseñando el palo de golf que portaba en su mano, mismo objeto que el propio Zetaro también llevaba en la suya.

-¿¡De qué diablos hablas!?... ya eh perdido la cuenta de cuantos cráneos eh destrozado con mi pequeña _''Saku''_…- Sonrió Zetaro mirando con orgullo y cariño a la fiel compañera con la que había conquistado tantos campeonatos intercolegiales de golf- …y tú eres mucho peor que yo en ese sentido…- Agrego por lo bajo desviando los ojos.

-Como dije, solo hemos tenido suerte, de ninguna forma estos palos serán suficientes contra un número demasiado elevado de ''ellos''-

-¡Ja!, ¿no te estas olvidando de algo importante sempai?-

-¿..?-

-También contamos con mi otra compañera…- Le dijo al tiempo que sacaba su Smith & Wesson modelo 29-2.

-Y dime… ¿Cuántas balas le quedan a tu otra compañera?...-

-¿…?- Retirando el tambor, el castaño observo dentro a las últimas dos balas que aún no habían sido disparadas- …

-…-

-… so… solo dos…-

Deteniéndose en seco, el peligris se giró hacia su kohai observándolo atentamente, el brillo de sus anteojos ocultando su mirada.

-Necesitamos más armas, lo entiendo- Se apresuró a darle la razón el castaño muy asustado consiguiendo que su sempai se volviera nuevamente y continuara su camino.

``E… eso de ahora… me dio mucho miedo´´

-Y también… necesitamos comida y agua… -Prosiguió Noburo en tono serio- nuestras reservan están casi agotadas…

-Cierto, apenas pudimos encontrar algo en ese pueblo de atrás…- Murmuro Zetaro muy decaído- es sorprendente lo rápidas que son las personas para saquear los lugares importantes en los momentos de crisis…

Rindiéndose finalmente, el chico continuo detrás de su sempai su mente llena de pensamientos pesimistas y de las muertes crueles que les esperarían una vez llegasen a ese ''nido de lobos''.

De repente, desde lo alto de un árbol, algo cayó justo detrás de la espalda de Zetaro quien, por puro reflejo, se volvió realizando un amplio swing con su palo de golf que obligo a la figura a retroceder varios metros y mantener una cierta distancia entre ellos.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?... ¿huh…- Sorprendido, el alumno de Fujimi abrió grande sus ojos ante el ser indudablemente vivo que tenía delante.

En efecto, vestido con un saco abierto sobre una camiseta, pantalones largos y zapatos todos ellos de color negro, un chico, de aparentemente la misma edad del más joven de los estudiantes, de facciones suaves y elegantes, largo cabello rojo hasta el cuello y ojos castaños le devolvía una mirada extremadamente seria pese a lo cual no desfiguraba en lo absoluto su agraciado rostro.

``¡Keh!, ¿un Bishönen?, tche, ¿aún quedaba uno?… creí que ya se los habían comido a todos…´´ Casi escupió el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres y por qué me atacaste!?- Le grito molesto si bien no era por esto último.

Sin responderle, el recién llegado dio unos pasos al costado ocultándose detrás del árbol más cercano.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¡espera ahí maldición!-

-Espera, ¡No lo sigas!- Intento prevenirlo el peligris.

Totalmente sordo a las palabras de su sempai, Zetaro tomo el mango de su pequeña ''Saku'' y corrió en persecución del intruso.

Pero, el chico no dio ni dos pasos cuando, saliendo velozmente desde el otro lado del árbol, el pelirrojo volvió a sorprenderlo con una patada que envió volando el palo de golf de sus manos desarmándolo al instante, acto seguido levanto la misma pierna y la enterró en el abdomen del castaño que se encontró rodando en el suelo incluso antes de saber lo que había sucedido.

Incorporándose con rapidez, Zetaro alzo sus puños encarando a su oponente antes de correr hacia el y lanzarle un derechazo que el pelirrojo evadió con facilidad tan solo inclinando un poco su cuerpo y contratacando con un uppercut que dejo al castaño mirando las copas de los arboles durante varios segundos.

Antes de que se recuperara, el pelirrojo lo golpeo en el mentón revolviendo en su totalidad el cerebro del estudiante cuyas piernas temblaron un poco antes de ceder y desplomarse sobre el suelo.

``Ese tipo… es fuerte…´´ Analizo Noboru tras observar la corta pelea entre su compañero y el recién llegado.

Pese a que sus cinco sentidos aun no estaban del todo coordinados, Zetaro intento incorporarse una vez más solo para ser vuelto al suelo por el pie de su oponente apoyado sobre su pecho.

-No te muevas…- Murmuro este con su vista centrada en el peligris quien no se había movido ni un centímetro desde su repentina aparición- no intentes nada y ríndete o de lo contrario…

-¿Acaso intentas amedrentarlo?- Se burló Zetaro desde su incómoda posición debajo del pie de su enemigo personal- es inútil, inútil… así como lo ves, el sempai es un maestro de las artes marciales ja ja ja… alguien como tú no es rival para…

-Me rindo…- Cedió Noboru levantando las manos en alto.

-¿¡QUE!?-

``¿Qué demo…?´´

-Sabia decisión cuatro ojos…- Le dijo una voz, mas esta no pertenecía al chico encima de Zetaro.

-¿Eh?-

De entre los arboles cercanos comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres todos ellos armados hasta los dientes no solo con cuchillos y navajas sino también con armas de fuego, una de las cuales tenía su cañón señalando la cabeza de Noboru.

-Este chico es bastante inteligente…- Murmuro el mismo que había hablado antes, un hombre de alrededor de 30 años totalmente calvo y con una cicatriz muy fea cruzándole la mejilla derecha- se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia incluso aunque estábamos bien escondidos je je je… supongo que esos anteojos no están de adorno…

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?- Pregunto otro, un poco más joven que el anterior y de tez más oscura.

-Eso es bastante obvio…- Respondió el chico pelirrojo liberando a Zetaro y encargándoselo a otro de sus compañeros- …los llevaremos con el ''jefe''…

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Acercándose a la reja principal, el pequeño grupo de cinco estudiantes liderado por Takashi se detuvo junto a la misma observando el desolador paisaje que se mostraba en el interior.

-Estoy contento de no haber dejado que Takagi nos acompañara- Suspiro el chico.

-Pero, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso aquí?- Inquirió Keiji algo curioso.

-Lo más probable es que se vieran desbordados…- Murmuro su hermana- aunque…

-¿Aunque?-

-Mira ahí…- Ante la mención de la pelivioleta, los otros observaron unas cuantas carpas de campaña ubicadas a un costado dentro del amplio terreno de la mansión- esas carpas debieron haberlas hecho para los refugiados ¿cierto?...

-¿Qué con eso?- Inquirió su hermano aun sin entender.

Antes de que Saeko pudiera responder, Rei ya se le había adelantado.

-Uno de ellos pudo haber sido mordido y desde dentro de la zona segura expandió el brote-

-¿En serio?, hmm, me cuesta creer que un grupo que parecía estar tan bien organizado como este dejase pasar a alguien infectado…- Dudo Keiji.

-Bueno, supongo que por el temor a ser separados y más que probablemente asesinados por los mismos vivos, muchas personas podrían ocultar el hecho de haber sido mordidos…- Murmuro Takashi pensativo- …por otro lado, eso ahora no es lo importante, nuestra misión es la de verificar el estado actual de los padres de Takagi… sea cual sea…

Ante el asentimiento general de sus compañeros, el chico dio la orden de avanzar y los cinco ingresaron dentro de los terrenos de la mansión.

-Tengan cuidado- Los previno mirando los múltiples cuerpos tirados en el suelo- no sabemos quién de estos a muerto dos veces y quien lo ha hecho solo una…

-Sera mejor no pasar demasiado cerca de ellos- Sugirió Saeko.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Asintió Rei observando con desconfianza uno de los cuerpos como si temiera que de un momento a otro se levantara y se apoderase de su pierna.

Sorteando el mar de cadáveres, el grupo continuo adentrándose en los terrenos siendo nuevamente detenidos por Takashi.

Saliendo de las carpas tres caminantes se les acercaban a paso lento extendiendo sus deformados brazos hacia los estudiantes.

Afirmando el control sobre su espada Saeko dio un paso al frente.

-Yo me…-

-Espera!…- Estirando su brazo, Takashi sujetó la mano libre de Saeko tirando de ella hacia él con más fuerza de la que pretendía lo que llevo a la pelivioleta a perder el equilibrio y tropezar con el chico quedando con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro.

-¿Eh?-

-Perdón Busujima-senpai, pero… será mejor que nadie se separe del grupo- Le susurro junto al oído.

-Te preocupas demasiado Komuro-kun… solo son unos metros…- Le devolvió la chica girándose hacia él sin abandonar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, sin darse cuenta dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

-Aun así… ah…- Enmudeciendo de golpe, Takashi se sonrojo al notar finalmente la extrema cercanía a la que le habían quedado los labios de la pelivioleta, sintiendo además la suave y pequeña mano de la chica que aún no había soltado.

-…- De igual manera, un pequeño tinte rojo apareció en las mejillas de Saeko al percatarse del mismo detalle, los cercanos labios del chico y sus cuerpos tan íntimamente juntos.

Cualquier otro que los mirase, pensaría claramente que estaban a punto se besarse.

-… Ajam!- Con un fuerte carraspeo, una visiblemente molesta Rei puso fin al momento vergonzoso de ambos quienes, advirtiendo la presencia del resto que desapareciesen de sus mentes por esos escasos segundos, se separaron con rapidez mirando cada uno en la dirección contraria.

-Lo siento, Busujima-senpai…- Balbuceo el chico disculpándose de forma torpe.

-N… No, no le prestes atención…- Musito Saeko conservando el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Dios…- Suspiro Keiji torciendo sus ojos de la ''acaramelada'' imagen y enfocándolos en los caminantes- …será mejor que yo me encargue…

-… ah… ¡Hey!- Intento detenerlo Takashi al verlo avanzar.

-Tranquilo, ya te escuche…- Se le adelanto el chico- …no necesitas preocuparte por mi… después de todo…- Murmuro metiendo su mano entre sus ropas y sacando una daga que hizo girar entre sus dedos- …no necesito alejarme del grupo… -Acto seguido, levanto su brazo y arrojo con fuerza el arma al caminante más cercano clavándosela directo en la frente- je!, ¿Qué tal?, ¿no estuvo mal eh?...- Alardeo con orgullo.

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos?- Le pregunto Rei para nada impresionada.

-¿Los… otros?...- El chico observo un instante a los dos caminantes antes de girar el cuello en dirección a la castaña y adoptar una expresión perfectamente seria- lo siento… solo tenía una…

``Este tipo… creo que empiezo a entender un poco a Takagi…´´ Se exaspero Rei con una pequeña vena palpitándole en la sien ``aunque ciertamente… lo irritable parece venir de familia…´´

-Quédate quieto…- Hablo por primera vez Yuki acercándose al hermano de Saeko al tiempo que sacaba un par de flechas de su carcaj y las acomodaba en su arco colocándose justo detrás de la espalda del chico.

-¿Qué estas…- Inicio el pelinegro antes de sentir el pequeño puño de la chica presionándose en su espalda y ver aparecer a ambos lados de su cabeza las dos flechas, las cuales retrocedieron al instante hasta que solo las puntas fueron visibles para sus ojos- esteee… no quiero importunar pero… ¿cómo piensas apuntar si tienes mi cabeza justo delante de tus ojos?...

-Cierra la boca-

-Si-

A solo tres metros de distancia, la peliblanca soltó las flechas y ambos caminantes cayeron fulminados al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, eso fue genial…- Se admiró Takashi, palabras que fueron inmediatamente recompensadas con un par de fríos ojos clavados dolorosamente en su persona- hum… co… continuemos…- Murmuro bajando la vista y caminando por delante del resto pasando junto a la fuente de agua y subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal de la mansión, la cual había sido arrancada.

Deteniéndose junto a la misma, el chico observo el interior en donde se podía apreciar la misma destrucción y muerte del exterior, ningún ser vivo a la vista.

Sintiendo un leve golpecito en el hombro, el pelinegro giro su cuello para ver a Saeko señalando al pie de las escaleras en donde un caminante estaba inclinado despedazando lentamente otro cuerpo.

Obviando momentáneamente al caminante, Takashi paseo la vista por el resto de las escaleras las cuales presentaban un estado similar al que ellos mismo dejaran en la anterior casa que tomasen para refugiarse con la diferencia que no habían muebles utilizados para aplastar zombies.

Colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, el estudiante ingreso seguido del resto indicándole a Yuki el caminante que ni tiempo tuvo de volverse cuando una flecha le travesó la cabeza quedando rápidamente silenciado por la chica dejando el hall totalmente libre de alguno de ´´ellos´´.

``Bien, ya estamos adentro pero, ¿y ahora qué?´´ Se preguntó Takashi evaluando la situación ``hasta el momento no hemos encontrado ni un rastro de alguien vivo y sinceramente dudo mucho que lo haya… por otro lado, realmente no veo a los padres de Saya refugiándose en un sitio sin esperanza como este por lo que, o abandonaron la mansión o fueron… no, no, no, no pienses tan negativamente, es seguro que ya se marcharon y están a salvo en otro sitio pero… aunque sepa eso… debería cerciorarme primero´´ Observando detrás, vio a sus compañeros mirándolo de forma interrogante esperando indicaciones ``Nunca eh sabido que tuvieran un bunker o algo por el estilo en esta mansión pero… en el remoto caso de que aun estén escondidos por aquí sería el único lugar en el que se me ocurre podrían estar, el problema es como dar con el… sinceramente, no quiero dividir el grupo pero…. No parece que tenga muchas alternativas… Ahhhh… demonios, en momentos como estos son en lo que me gusta tener a Takagi conmigo´´.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Se están tardando…- Mascullaba Saya rumiando impaciente la vuelta del resto. La chica se hallaba de pie a un lado del Humvee, en tanto Shizuka, Alice y Kohta permanecían dentro, este último en mitad del vehículo con su parte superior sobresaliendo por el techo, Sakura por su parte, también estaba fuera del Humvee, de pie en mitad de la calle desde donde montaba guardia observando con ojo de águila los alrededores.

-No hace mucho que se fueron Takagi-san…- Le respondió Kohta.

-Eso es verdad Takagi-san- Intervino Shizuka en el asiento del conductor.

-Saya-chan es muy impaciente- Se rio Alice desde los asientos del medio.

Enfadada por la burla, la pelirrosa se acercó a la niña para tirar de sus mejillas con fuerza.

-Saya Onee-sama para ti pequeña- Gruño entre los quejidos de su víctima- pero… esto de esperar sin hacer nada no es lo mío… tch… ¿hm?... por cierto… -Continuo soltando a la niña y mirando en todas direcciones- ¿en dónde está su amiga Shizuka-sensei?, no la veo por ningún lado…

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad…- Murmuro Kohta igual de extrañado.

-Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por ella…- Sonrió la enfermera- …me dijo que se iría de compras…

-¿¡HUH!?, ¿¡De compras!?, en estos momentos…¡y para colmo irse completamente sola!, ¿¡En qué demonios es lo que está pensando!? - Se irrito la pelirrosa apretando los dientes.

-Tienes razón… irse de compras y no dejarme ir con ella, ¡es tan injusto!- Se enojó Shizuka con una mueca infantil.

``No, no era a eso a lo que me refería´´ Pensó la pelirrosa soltando un suspiro de cansancio ``Maldición, todos y cada uno haciendo lo que quieren…´´ Volvió a molestarse.

-¡Al demonio, yo también iré a la mansión!- Grito de repente sorprendiendo al resto.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿Takagi-san?, pe… pero, Komuro dijo que…-

-Y tu vendrás conmigo Hirano- Lo interrumpió la chica señalándolo.

-¿¡Ehhh!?, pero…-

-¡Hirano!-

-¡S- Si!-

-Hace poco tu dijiste que necesitábamos más armas ¿no es así?- Le pregunto.

-S… Sí, eso dije… estee… es decir, lar armas que tomamos de la casa de Minami-san son buenas y también tenía muchas municiones pero…-

-No nos servirán para siempre- Completo Saya acomodándose los lentes.

-Si…-

La pelirrosa hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Les diré esto… dentro de la mansión mi padre tiene un cuarto secreto…- Murmuro consiguiendo la atención de todos incluso de Sakura que se acercó para escuchar- ¿para qué creen que use este cuarto?...

-¿Para guardar papeles importantes?- Probó Kohta.

-¿Para guardar su dinero?- Intento esta vez Shizuka.

-No, para documentos y otro tipo de papeles basta con guardarlos en cajas fuertes… en cuanto al dinero ¿no estarían más seguros en los bancos?-

-Sí, supongo… ya, entonces…-

-¿Tu qué crees?...- Le susurro mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada escrutadora.

-¿A… armas?...-

-Correcto… -Asintió la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa- desde hace tiempo que papa utiliza esa habitación secreta para guardar y almacenar armas de todo tipo con suficiente munición para abastecer a un regimiento completo… por supuesto, si la casa fue atacada y se vieron en la obligación de defenderse es más que probable que hayan hecho uso de la mayoría de esas armas ¡pero!, puedo asegurarte de que aun quedaran bastantes y suficientes municiones como para al menos 10 años…

-Armas… armas… armas…- Musitaba Kohta con estrellas de emoción en los ojos y prácticamente babeando en la idea de posar sus manos sobre todas esas ''bellezas''.

``¿Huh?, ¿está teniendo sueños húmedos con las armas?... Uwaa… como cabía esperar de un otaku de la guerra…´´

-Y, por esa razón es que iré para…-

-¡No puedes Takagi-san!- La detuvo el chico recuperándose de su ensoñación y bajando del Humvee- Komuro dijo…

-¡Escucha un momento gordo!, ¿¡entiendes acaso lo que significan las palabras ''cuarto secreto''!?- Se impaciento Saya- excepto por mí, nadie más de este grupo sabe cómo ni dónde encontrar esa dichosa habitación y por eso mismo es que es necesario que yo también vaya, ¿¡has comprendido!?...

-S… si…- Musito Kohta encogiéndose del miedo- no tenías por qué gritarme…

-Esperen un momento…- Intervino Shizuka alarmada- si ustedes dos se van y con Rika de compras, ¿Quién se quedara para cuidar de este vehículo?...

-Y quien más va a hacer…- Dijo Saya volviéndose a la peliverde- Adachi-san, Hirano y yo iremos con el resto a buscar esas armas, mientras tanto te quedas a cargo de la seguridad de Shizuka-sensei y de Alice-chan…

``¿Seguridad huh?... es fácil para ti decirlo´´ Cavilo la chica observando algo dudosa a la mujer y a la niña, no obstante lo cual asintió ante la pelirrosa y se dio la vuelta regresando a su lugar de guardia.

Y, mientras, Saya e Hirano se despedían de Shizuka y Alice y se encaminaban a la mansión, Sakura se quedó sola en mitad de la calle levantando la cabeza para contemplar el cielo.

-Como esperaba… es duro no tener noticas de él…- Musito entristecida- …espero que estés bien… Zetaro.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Hmm, sempai…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Podría responderme algo…-

-Si está dentro de mis capacidades…-

-….-.

-….-.

-… ¿Por qué…-

-¿Por qué?-

-… porque aún estamos vivos?-

-…Buena pregunta…-

-¿Verdad que si?- Sonrió Zetaro a pesar de la delicada situación en la que se encontraban.

La cual no era otra que estar con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda mientras caminaban en medio de un grupo de al menos 20 hombres siendo conducidos hacia la misma mansión en la colina a la que era su deseo llegar, para empeorar habían sido revisados con anterioridad perdiendo el castaño sus preciadas armas, quedando su Smith & Wesson en poder del pelirrojo y su adorada _''Saku''_ junto al resto guardadas en el mismo bolso y siendo llevadas por otro de los hombres.

-… Desgraciadamente no tengo una respuesta para eso- Contesto el peligris.

-¿¡Que pasa con eso!?, ¿¡no eras un personaje inteligente!?, ¡Cumple con tu maldito papel!-

-Estas en un error Miyasama-kun- Le rebatió Noboru sus anteojos brillando con la luz del sol- nunca me eh considerado a mí mismo como alguien inteligente…

-¿Eh?... ah, ¿en serio?...-

-Así es, si tuviese que elegir en realidad preferiría llamarme… _**una persona con una capacidad de raciocinio extremadamente elevada…**__-_

``Es la misma mierda, y por cierto… ¡demasiado largo!´´

-Por otro lado- Continuó el peligris en un tono inexpresivo- eh estado sacando el segundo lugar en todos los exámenes que se tomaron desde hace aproximadamente un año…

-¿¡Ehh!?, ¿en serio?, ¿y quién diablos obtenía el primer puesto?-

-No llegue a conocerla de forma personal pero si mal recuerdo su nombre era Takagi… Takagi Saya…-

-¡Oh!, ¡se de ella!- Salto el castaño de repente muy emocionado- es una chica de cabello rosa y coletas que tiene pechos enormes y un cuerpo de modelo ¿cierto?.

-Tienes una memoria bastante selectiva ¿eh?...-

``Bueno… supongo que sería difícil olvidarse de alguien con esas características´´ Pensó el chico.

-Me sorprende que la hayas conocido…- Continuó el peligris entornando los ojos un poco dudoso.

-Ah, no… solo me cruce con ella, eso es todo…-

-¿Hablaron?-

-No, como dije, solo nos cruzamos… esa tipa no le prestaba atención a nadie más que al chico de cabello negro al que iba siguiendo… recuerdo que iba todo enojada y sin quitarle la vista de encima je je je, seguramente se trataba del chico que le gustaba…-

-Ustedes dos… dejen de parlotear- Los interrumpió molesto el chico de cabello rojo que iba al frente del grupo.

-¿Huuuuh?, ¿Quién diablos te crees que erGohh!, ¿¡por qué fue ese golpe sempai!?- Se quejó Zetaro al recibir un codazo de este, teniendo que soportar el dolor al no poder usar sus manos para frotarse el vientre.

-Deja de darles motivo para que te maten…- Le susurro su compañero por lo bajo.

-Sí, entiendo… por cierto sempai, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigíamos?- Le devolvió.

-Adonde… ah!...- Volviendo la vista al frente, el castaño diviso la gran mansión encima de la colina que suponían pertenecía a un grupo yakuza- ¡Gahhh!...

-Interesante reacción…- Murmuro Noboru observando la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos extremadamente desorbitados de su kouhai- si, seguramente ya estábamos en su territorio y por esa razón nos atacaron.

-Ya… ya veo…-

El grupo continuó su camino llegando a unas plantaciones en donde había gente dispersa por todo el campo.

-Eh, incluso en esta situación esos granjeros hacen su trabajo…- Se admiró Zetaro.

-No, esos no son agricultores…-

-¿…?-

-Mira sus pies…- Indico el chico de lentes.

Su compañero observo en donde le indicase notando unos grilletes colocados en los tobillos del supuesto agricultor, los mismos que permanecían unidos a una larga cadena conectada en una vara de hierro con forma de cruz estancadas en el suelo a pocos metros de cada persona en ese campo.

-¿Por qué diablos están… ¡ah!- Notando la repentina aparición de un caminante, el chico se alarmo al ver que se dirigía hacia la persona encadenada, la cual se percató también e intento huir desesperado más la cadena no era muy extensa y termino cayendo de bruces al suelo gritando aterrado- …¡Hey!, allí, ¡esa persona está a punto de ser comida!...- Les grito a los hombres del grupo yakuza no obstante, ninguno de ellos se inmuto en los más mínimo continuando el paso constante que llevaban- …¿¡me están escuchando!?, ¡dije que esa…!

Bang!...

-¿Eh?- Volviéndose a tiempo, el chico fue testigo de cómo la cabeza del caminante era alcanzada por un disparo realizado por alguien que no estaba a la vista desplomándose de espaldas muy cerca del hombre encadenado que gritó asustado y se revolvió en el suelo tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre él y el cadáver- ¿huh?... ¿un francotirador?- Inquirió el castaño dividido entre el alivio de que la persona no hubiese muerto y la intriga que le produjo el certero disparo y desde donde provenía.

-Ya veo… ahora lo entiendo- Murmuro Noboru con una expresión muy seria atrayendo la atención de su kouhai.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa?-

-Ahora entiendo el por qué seguimos con vida-

-¿Huh?-

-Para estas personas, somos mucho más útiles teniendo sangre caliente corriendo por nuestras venas…- Le contesto señalando a las personas encadenas por todo el campo.

-Eh… no me digas… ¿¡eso!?-

-Ah, es muy probable que esa sea también nuestra nueva ocupación…-

-Pero… esas personas…-

-Eh, son utilizadas como cebo para atraer a los caminantes y mantenerlos alejados de la mansión… una vez que se les acercan, los francotiradores, apostados quien sabe a cuanta distancia de aquí, los eliminan desde lejos antes de que los muerdan…-

Zetaro no pudo evitar tragar duro en el cruel destino de esas personas.

-Bu… bueno, al menos las mantienen con vida…- Balbuceo incómodo.

-Je, por supuesto que lo hacen, después de todo… dudo mucho que tengan la suficiente mano de obra barata como para hacerlo por mucho tiempo si continuamente los están sacrificando- Dedujo Noboru.

-Y entonces… a cada nueva persona viva que capturan como a nosotros…- Musito el castaño.

-Pues a menos que tengan otro tipo de trabajo, lo más seguro es que acabemos en la misma situación-

-Tch, maldita sea, estos hijos de perra… haciendo lo que quieren…- Mascullo Zetaro apretando los dientes con rabia.

``Hmm… supongo que era de esperarse de los yakuzas pero… ¿Por qué… ´´ Pensaba Noboru intrigado observando atentamente las expresiones de los hombres con los que caminaban ``¿Por qué ninguno de ellos se ve como si disfrutara esta situación?... ciertamente, y al menos que sean unos completos sádicos desde luego no espero que lo estén disfrutando pero… tratándose de yakuzas… la expresión correcta sería la de personas indiferentes ante el dolor ajeno solo que… estos tipos… y a pesar de que no han mirado ni una sola vez a esa persona… parecen tan furiosos como Zetaro-kun… incluido el de cabello rojo´´.

-Ya llegamos- Anuncio de repente este último regresando al peligris de sus pensamientos.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Zetaro y Noboru levantaron la cabeza para contemplar el gigantesco portón de la entrada a la mansión… si bien el termino fortaleza sería más apropiado, pues estaba rodeada por unos altos muros de piedra de al menos cinco metros.

A una señal del pelirrojo, el portón comenzó a abrirse solo lo suficiente para que pudiesen ingresar antes de ser rápidamente cerrado.

Una vez adentro, los estudiantes no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse de la imagen que los recibiese.

Aquí y allá, encima de los muros, custodiando las puertas de la mansión, haciendo barricadas con autos y otros vehículos ya inservibles, transportando materiales pesados de un lado a otro y hasta parados en cualquier lugar sin hacer absolutamente nada, se encontraban incontables hombres cada uno de ellos eficazmente armado y listo para defender esa ''fortaleza''.

``¿Qué demonios?, deben haber cincuenta no, muchos más aquí reunidos… ¡con esa cantidad no hay forma de que podamos escapar´´ Se desesperó Zetaro.

Pasando al interior, y casi llegando a las puertas de la mansión, el grupo de los recién llegados se topó con otro de igual cantidad de miembros que salían por las mismas.

Al instante, todos ellos, con excepción del pelirrojo, se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante el hombre que iba al frente del otro grupo.

Este, era un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus mediados cuarenta, vestido con un yukata púrpura, tenía el cabello corto negro y una mirada seria e imponente.

A su lado, otro hombre, también pelinegro aunque indudablemente mucho más joven, alto y musculoso con un tatuaje en la frente, desvió los ojos hasta posarlos en el único que no había mostrado respeto al paso de su señor.

-Uemura, ¿otra vez tú?- Gruño disgustado- ¿no te eh dicho mil veces que debes bajar la cabeza cuando el jefe Shimazaki da un paseo?...

Por toda respuesta, el ceño pronunciado del chico se acentuó aún más mientras mantenía su firme postura.

-Ke ke ke, tal parece que necesitas un castigo…- Se sonrió el hombre sacando una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas y lamiéndola.

-Eso no será necesario Kawabata- Lo interrumpió la voz de otro hombre que acababa de salir de la mansión detrás del grupo mayor.

-Oozawa…- Mascullo el llamado Kawabata observando al recién llegado como así lo hicieron los dos estudiantes de Fujimi.

Cercano a los cuarenta, el hombre vestía una Yukata negra con una manga suelta, de muy corto y prolijo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, mantenía una sonrisa amistosa rodeada de una igualmente cuidada barba candado.

-Perdona su rudeza Kawabata… ese niñato no obedece a nadie más que al ''jefe'', incluso a mí me da problemas…-

-Tche, controla su temperamento o perderá la vida…- Gruño el hombre antes de retirarse detrás de su señor.

``¿Qué fue todo eso?´´ Se intrigo Noboru ``¿Acaso hay más de un grupo yakuza en este sitio?´´

Con la ida del tipo gigante, el último en presentarse se volvió al pelirrojo y a su grupo.

-Has regresado Uemura- Le sonrió al tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban a los estudiantes- oh, ¿nuevos trabajadores?

-Así es- Respondió el chico rompiendo su mutismo- y, siguiendo las normas, se los estos llevando ''al jefe'' para que los conozca y decida su destino…

-Hmm, ya veo…- Asintió Oozawa acariciando su barba- en ese caso, adelante… ''el jefe'' debe estar esperándote…

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el chico continuó ingresando a la mansión desde donde caminaron por un angosto pasillo para luego subir unas escaleras, abrir otra puerta y encontrase ante una gran sala siguiendo hasta el final de la misma deteniéndose antes unas cortinas que separaban a todos de otra habitación.

Exceptuando al pelirrojo, al hombre calvo y al más joven de piel morena, estos dos manteniendo detrás de los estudiantes, el resto se dividió en dos filas arrodillándose cada grupo a los costados de la habitación y tomando la respetuosa posición de Seiza.

-Jefe… ya hemos vuelto…- Hablo Uemaru.

Desde el otro lado de las cortinas Zetaro y Noboru notaron la aparición de una gigantesca sombra que debía de tener al menos dos metros de alto.

``Gi… ¡gigantesco!...´´ Se impresiono el castaño, sudor cayendo a chorros por su rostro ``¿es… ¿ese sujeto es el jefe?´´

Abriendo los ojos con terror, el chico, junto a su compañero, vio avanzar hacia ellos la figura que se movía de forma lenta y algo torpe como si estuviese haciendo equilibrio.

De repente, la gigantesca sombra pareció trastabillar y su cuerpo se inclinó peligrosamente hacia la cortina.

-¡Kyaaaaaahhh!- Soltando un singular grito agudo, la figura terminó por caer aferrándose a la cortina como si su vida dependiera de ello arrancándola de donde estaba afirmada y llevándosela consigo al piso.

-¿…?-

-¡Jefeeeeeeee!- Exclamaron los hombres poniéndose rápidamente de pie para auxiliar al caído.

``¿Ese… es el jefe?´´ Pensaron los estudiantes con sendas expresiones en blanco.

Desenredándose de la cortina bajo la que había quedado sepultada, la figura se encontró con el brazo tendido del chico pelirrojo.

-¿Otras vez usando esos estúpidos zancos?- Cuestiono en tono serio desviando los ojos a los palos largos enredados en los pies de su ''jefe'' los cuales fueron quitados con la ayuda del resto de los subordinados.

-Je je… me hacen ver mucho más alta…- Respondió su interlocutor con una voz claramente femenina.

-¿Eh?... ¿altA?...- Se intrigo Zetaro un poco confundido- ¿no habrá querido decir alto?...

-No… -Negó Noboru- …esa persona lo ha dicho de la forma correcta…

-¿Hm?-

-¡Formación!- Grito el chico pelirrojo a lo que todos los demás regresaron a sus lugares, acto seguido desplazándose a un lado y dejando a la vista de los estudiantes a su ''jefe''- estos son los nuevos trabajadores… - Informo.

De la misma edad o incluso menos que los cautivos, complexión delgada, corto y rebelde cabello de color negro que se ataba en una cola de caballo y brillantes ojos dorados, la figura saludo a los chicos con una sonrisa depredadora en sus finos labios.

-Un… ¿¡UNA CHICAA!?...- Exclamo Zetaro con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión.

-Buen trabajo… Yoshi…- Lo felicito su ''jefe'' pasando por alto el grito del estudiante e incorporándose cuan mediana era.

-Kiyoshi…- La corrigió el pelirrojo con un semblante frio.

-Es lo mismo- Lo desestimo la chica en tono burlón avanzando hasta Zetaro y Noboru- ¿así que estos son los nuevos trabajadores eh?... se ven algo útiles…- Murmuro antes de poner las manos en sus caderas y ensanchar su sonrisa- …¡mi nombre es Shimazaki Mine!, ¡y soy la jefa de este sitio!, ¡cordialmente les doy la bienvenida a la mansión Shimazaki!... siéntanse como en su casa… **mis pequeños esclavos…**

Gulp…

``Oh dios… ´´ Se persignó mentalmente Zetaro sudando a chorros en el futuro que le aguardaba en esa mansión ``tal parece… que nuestro reencuentro tardara más de lo esperado… Sakura´´.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Achuu…- Estornudó cierta peliverde- hmm… últimamente estoy estornudado mucho – Murmuro frotándose la nariz.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Hirano y Saya se retirasen dejándola al cuidado de Shizuka y Alice quienes aún permanecían dentro del Humvee.

Sin moverse de su sitio de guardia, la chica observo la aparición de un par de caminantes, uno de ''ellos'' a aproximadamente 200 metros a su izquierda y el otro a más de 300 metros hacia el frente distancias que, sumadas a su lentitud y ceguera, los privaba de todo sentido de peligro inminente, razón por la cual solo se dedicaba a estudiar sus movimientos aleatorios sin prestarles realmente tanta atención.

Ansiosa de encontrar algo con lo que ocupar su mente, la chica dio con una pequeña tienda justo al lado de la esquina contraria a la que estaba estacionado el Humvee.

Cavilando si debía o no aventurarse, la peliverde giro su cuello hacia el vehículo notando que sus dos pasajeras estaban sanas y salvas volviéndose una última vez hacia los caminantes que no habían disminuido la distancia en lo más mínimo.

Juzgando que no había peligro para esas dos si las dejaba unos minutos solas, más aun teniendo en cuenta que estaban protegidas por la seguridad que les brindaba el vehículo militar, Sakura se enderezo el casco de su cabeza y se encamino a la tienda.

Ingresando a esta, la chica observo atentamente su interior no queriendo ser sorprendida por algún caminante emboscado tras lo cual camino entre los estantes en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Tener alimentos sería bastante útil solo que en ese momentos lo que más ansiaba era calmar la atroz sed que desgarraba su garganta por lo que obvió todo lo demás dirigiéndose directamente hacia las heladeras del fondo, mirando a través del vidrio pensando con cual bebida quedarse.

Tan concentrada estaba que no noto la puerta trasera del local abrirse y una figura alta arrastrando lentamente los pies hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

El vidrio de la heladera reflejó el rostro sanguinolento y sin vida de un caminante con la garganta destrozada y su brazo gris dirigiéndose hacia la desprevenida peliverde.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

``Realmente no parece haber quedado nadie con vida en este sitio´´ Reflexiono Takashi estudiando con la mirada el interior de otra habitación.

Siguiendo su teoría del posible bunker o algún sitio secreto, el grupo se había dedicado a revisar toda la primera planta no encontrando nada más que algún caminante aislado vagando entre los pasillos o devorando los restos de una desafortunada víctima, y que fuese rápidamente silenciado por uno de sus compañeros.

Con la planta baja asegurada, subieron al siguiente piso comprobando las habitaciones una por una hallando el mismo resultado que con el piso inferior.

-Tampoco hay nada por aquí- Suspiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sinceramente, el chico se sentía muy aliviado, con cada puerta que abría, a cada sala que ingresaba tenía el temor de encontrase a alguno de los padres o conocidos de Saya convertidos en ''ellos''.

-Es un alivio no habernos encontrado a los padres de Takagi ¿cierto?- Le dijo Saeko que parecía haberle leído la mente.

-Ah, así es… aunque no hemos averiguado lo que sucedió, por lo menos estamos seguros de que siguen con vida…-

``O, eso es lo que me gustaría pensar pero… solo porque no hubiese un cadáver ambulante no significa que nada les haya sucedido´´ Cavilo el muchacho pensativo.

-Ya hemos revisado casi toda la mansión- Tercio Keiji dando un bostezo de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Takashi?- Quiso saber Rei.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo…- Intervino otra voz detrás de la castaña.

Al instante, la recién llegada se encontró apuntada a milímetros de su frente por la cuchilla del arma de Rei y no era la única como tanto la espada de madera de Saeko como la real de Keiji yacían lamiendo su delgado cuello, detrás de ellos Yuki señalaba la cabeza con unas de sus flechas.

-¿¡…!?, ¿¡Takagi!?- Se sorprendió Takashi mientras sus compañeros bajaban lentamente sus armas.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Le grito Rei a la pelirrosa- acercándote así por detrás, ¡pudimos haberte matado!...

-Si…- Estuvo de acuerdo la chica con múltiples gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro al tiempo que se acariciaba el cuello- …supongo que debo de estar muy agradecida al excelente autocontrol que poseen…

-¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí Takagi!?- Le espeto Takashi muy molesto- ¡te dije que te quedaras en el Humvee!- Desviando apenas los ojos se percató de un extremadamente nervioso Kohta detrás de su amiga de la infancia y, a pesar de las ganas de gritarle un par de cosas, se contuvo por el simple hecho de que conocía de sobra a la pelirrosa y a su incontrarrestable temperamento explosivo deduciendo que el chico termino siendo arrastrado a pesar de sus probables protestas.

-Tardaban demasiado- Se excusó Saya pasando al lado de sus compañeros para llegar donde Takashi- por otro lado, no tienes de que preocuparte, Hirano estaba conmigo- Agrego señalando al chico que se encogió de miedo ante la mirada del resto- además, mis padres no están aquí ¿cierto?, bueno… eso ya lo suponía…- Continuo acomodándose las gafas- mis padres nunca podrían… -Susurro en voz baja antes de elevar el tono- …y, siguiendo con el tema anterior ¿Qué planeas a partir de ahora?...

-Cambiando de tema ¿eh?- Sonrió suavemente el pelinegro sin perder su expresión de enfado.

-¡Solo responde!-

``Tche, es inútil, nunca eh ganado una discusión en su contra… dudo mucho poder ahora´´

-Hmm, Takagi… tus padres… ¿tenían alguna especie de bunker o algún escondite en esta mansión?...-

-¿Huh?, ¿bunker?-

-Es solo una pregunta- Musito el chico.

-Ahhhh… no, no tenemos algo como eso… pero… si tenemos un cuarto secreto…-

-¿Cuarto secreto?-

-Sí, y esa es la razón por la que desobedecí tu orden y vine hasta aquí…-

-No necesitas encontrar escusas para eso…-

-¡Cállate!-

-Hmm, bien y… eh… ¿para qué nos sirve ese cuarto secreto?-

-¡Esta lleno de armas!- Se adelantó Kohta antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera responder lo cual la hizo enfurecer.

Escuchando la noticia, el resto del grupo se miró entre si levemente interesados en el tema.

-¿Armas eh?, si, supongo que nos serán útiles…- Murmuro el líder.

-Síganme- Ordeno Saya caminando por delante sin esperar al resto.

Bajando nuevamente a la planta baja, la pelirrosa se desvió hacia un pasillo cruzando una puerta y subiendo unas escaleras con forma de caracol que había al final.

-¿No era mejor seguir desde el piso de arriba en vez de bajar y volver a subir?- Le pregunto el pelinegro

-Este pasillo no se conecta con las habitaciones de dónde venimos- Le explico la chica sin mirarlo.

-Ehh…-

Llegando al final de la escalera, los estudiantes dieron con un nuevo pasillo mucho más angosto y de apenas cinco metros de largo desde la pared que seguía a la baranda de madera hasta la puerta al fondo del corredor.

Además de esa puerta lo único que había en ese pequeño pasillo era un enorme cuadro de pintura colgado en la pared justo a la mitad.

-Oh, ya veo… detrás de esa puerta está el cuarto secreto ¿verdad?- Dijo Kohta adelantándose y tomando el pomo e intentando abrirla sin éxito- ¿eh?, ¿no se abre?...

-Definitivamente no entiendes el concepto de cuarto secreto…- Mascullo Saya irritada- …¿Cómo podría algo secreto estar tan descaradamente a la vista de todo el mundo?...

-Pero…-

-Por otro lado, no hay absolutamente nada detrás de esa puerta… -

-¿…?, ¿acaso esta… pegada a la pared?- Se extrañó el chico de lentes.

-Eh, incluso si se la arrancase solo encontrarías una pared de cemento del otro lado… podría decirse que es solo decoración…-

-¿Con que propósito…-

-Seguramente… para confundir a los estúpidos como tu…- Contesto Saya antes de girarse hacia su amigo de la infancia dejando a Kohta con una sombra de depresión sobre sus hombros- ¡Komuro!, necesito que bajes este cuadro…

-¿Huh?, ¿y para qué…-

-Cierra la boca y hazlo…- Lo corto la chica.

-Sí, si… ya lo hago-

El pelinegro se acercó a la pintura y la descolgó de su sitio dejándola a un lado en el suelo y apartándose para observar la pared desnuda que quedase en la que solo eran visibles los clavos sobre los que estaba situada.

-No hay… nada…- Musito levemente decepcionado.

``Creí que abría una caja fuerte o algo por el estilo´´.

Ignorando el comentario de su amigo, Saya lo empujo a un lado de forma brusca y apoyo su mano a exactamente un metro debajo de los clavos.

-¿Qué estas…- Antes de que terminase sus palabras, la pelirrosa ya había presionado con fuerza y, con un suave sonido de fricción la pared totalmente opuesta a la puerta se deslizo a un lado dejando a la vista una gruesa puerta de hierro.

-¿¡Junto a la escalera!?- Se sorprendieron Kohta y Keiji.

-Apártense- Murmuro Saya acercándose a la puerta en cuyo centro se encontraba el teclado de un control de acceso.

-¿No son esos teclados en los que tienes que anotar una clave para ingresar?- Inquirió Rei.

-Sí, así es…- Afirmo Saya- y según se la clave de aquí se cambia todo los días…

-Todos los…- Jadeo Takashi abriendo los ojos- …espera un momento Takagi, ¿eso no significa que tu no…

-Nunca me lo han dicho de todas formas así que eso no tiene de importancia…-

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡y entonces como se supone que…!?-

-Hay dos formas en las que se puede acceder a este sitio- Lo interrumpió la chica- una es la que acabas de mencionar y de la que solo saben las personas de más confianza de mi padre… por supuesto, el hecho de que se cambie la clave todos los días es para prevenir que estas ''personas de confianza'' no divulguen voluntaria o involuntariamente información correcta.

-Ah…- Musito el chico sin entender en lo más mínimo lo que su amiga le decía- ¿y la otra?...

-La llamamos clave familiar- Sonrió la pelirrosa.

-¿Eh?-

-Solo sirve para tres personas… mis padres y yo…- Acto seguido Saya presiono un botón único en la parte superior del teclado y una pantalla delgada de color azul fosforescente salió del costado, la misma en la que la chica no perdió tiempo de colocar sus cinco dedos.

-Reconocimiento dactilar…-Sonrió Saeko- ya veo, eso es interesante…

-Eso no es todo…- Le dijo la pelirrosa.

Inclinándose un poco, la estudiante coloco sus ojos directamente a la altura de una pequeña esfera que inicio su escáner usando una luz infrarroja a través de todo el iris de la chica.

-Incluso reconocimiento ocular…-Se admiró la pelivioleta- tu familia está muy bien preparada…

-Por supuesto que sí, no hay forma de que dejemos algo al azar-

``Ciertamente… lo cual solo me deja más la duda de cómo pudo haber caído un lugar tan bien preparado y defendido como este´´ Cavilo la kendoka intrigada.

Instantes después se escuchó el agudo pitido de una alarma y la puerta de hierro comenzó a abrirse.

-Bien, ahora veremos cuantas armas nos deja…!? - Saliendo repentinamente del cuarto, una mano fría se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la chica empujándola y tirándola al suelo, el cadáver andante al que pertenecía la mano cayendo encima de ella y abriendo sus fauces en dirección a su cuello- ah… ¡TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...

Reaccionando antes que su propia mente, el chico levanto su bate y lo descargo con todas sus fuerzas sobre la sien del caminante quitándolo de arriba de su amiga.

-¡Maldito!- Con un grito de rabia, el pelinegro levanto una vez más su arma dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

-aaaaahhhh…- Antes de lograr su objetivo, seis caminantes más salieron del cuarto sorprendiendo a los estudiantes con la guardia baja, uno de los cuales se arrojó sobre Takashi obligándolo a usar el bate como defensa para evitar ser mordido no obstante eso no pudo impedir ser arrojado de espaldas al suelo junto a la conmocionada y estática Saya.

-Mierda…- Mascullo el chico manteniendo el control sobre su bate, los dientes de su atacante cerrándose alrededor de la superficie de metal del mismo.

-¡Cierra los ojos!- Le grito Keiji desenfundando su espada, un segundo después el caminante perdía la cabeza de un limpio corte, sangre brotando a chorro del agujero ensuciando el rostro y pecho de Takashi que no perdió instante en sacárselo de encima.

Y, mientras el hermano de Saeko corría hacia su siguiente oponente, Kohta levanto su arma listo para ayudar.

-¡No dispares aquí dentro!- Le advirtió Yuki obligando al chico a contener sus deseos de apretar el gatillo.

La peliblanca tenso su arco y disparo una flecha dejando a un caminante clavado a la pared.

Al mismo tiempo, Saeko y Rei se enfrentaban a dos más.

La castaña fue empujada de espaldas contra una pared y, usando la culata de su rifle golpeo el costado del cadáver viviente logrando separarlo de ella un par de metros, oportunidad que aprovecho para dar vuelta su improvisada lanza y apuñalarlo en la cabeza.

Tomada por sorpresa al igual que el resto e incapaz de maniobrar al gusto en un espacio tan angosto, Saeko retrocedió hasta las escaleras descendiendo un par de peldaños desde donde golpeo la cabeza del zombie cuyo cuerpo dio contra la baranda de la escalera doblándose por la mitad y quedando con su parte superior suspendida en el aire, su propio movimiento desenfrenado de piernas sumado a la gravedad termino haciendo que cayera de cabeza su cráneo haciéndose pedazos, cual jarrón de porcelana, en el impacto contra el suelo de la planta baja.

Un segundo caminante se abalanzo sobre la chica que, ya en completo control de la situación, simplemente levantó su bokutou y le destrozo la cabeza de un golpe.

Junto a la perta de hierro, Keiji terminaba de decapitar al último que quedaba en pie y, viendo esto, Takashi se giró hacia Saya, la chica aun tumbada y completamente tiesa.

Incorporándose de repente, el primer caminante que saliera tomo el brazo de la inmóvil pelirrosa e intento morderla, su mandíbula abriéndose al máximo.

-¡Takagi!- Grito Takashi presa del terror un segundo antes de ver a Rei de pie encima del zombie, su bayoneta apuntando hacia abajo justo a la parte posterior del cráneo de su objetivo.

-¡Muere de una vez!- Rugió antes de perforar la cabeza del caminante dejándolo clavado al suelo.

Por un par de minutos, nadie se movió ni dijo palabra alguna, en silencio intentando recuperarse mentalmente de la escabrosa situación que acaban de sobrevivir, sus cuerpos rígidos aun en estado de alerta, tan solo escuchando las respiraciones agitadas de sus compañeros, observando como hipnotizados la sangre de los cadáveres teñir de rojo el suelo y las paredes.

-¿Es… ¿Están bien?- Musito Takashi- ¿hay alguien herido?- con sendas negaciones de todos sus amigos a la última pregunta, el chico centro su atención en Saya- Takagi… ¿Qué me dices de ti?... ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

Con la mirada perdida, la pelirrosa movió por primera vez su rostro enfocándose en el pelinegro a su lado.

-Ko… ¿Komuro?...-

-Sí, soy yo- Le sonrió este tratando de confortarla.

-¡Komuro!- Sin poder contenerse, la chica se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo rompiendo a llorar con fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo temblando sin control- ¡Komuro!, ¡Komuro!...

-Ya, tranquila Takagi… ya todo está bien… no tienes nada más que temer- Le susurraba el chico rodeando con sus brazos el suave y frágil cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Observando el cuadro Rei frunció el ceño mas no dijo nada dándose la vuelta e internándose en el cuarto secreto seguida del resto dejando que su líder se encargara de tranquilizar a la genio del grupo.

-¿Quiénes eran estas personas?- Inquirió Keiji refiriéndose a los caminantes que salieran de la habitación cerrada- ¿que supuestamente no era un cuarto secreto?

-Si lo piensas bien debían ser empleados del padre de Takagi-kun- Le contesto su hermana- nadie más que ellos tenían acceso a este sitio… solo que… muy probablemente uno o varios de ellos fueron mordidos antes de refugiarse aquí dentro y terminaron asesinando al resto.

-Sí, seguramente fue lo que sucedió…- Asintió el chico y, en ese momento se giró para ver el interior.

Ignorando el desorden y las manchas de sangre que revelaban un poco de la teoría de Saeko, el lugar, tal y como Saya había mencionado era una completa armería llena de toda clase de armas de fuego y municiones.

-Todas se ven bastante vistosas- Murmuro Saeko tomando una y levantándola a la altura de sus ojos para examinarla de cerca.

-¡AH!, ¡esa es una FN-FAL!- Exclamo el excitado chico de lentes señalando el fusil que la pelivioleta sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Cómo se llama esta?- Le pregunto Rei sujetando otra.

-¡Es una SA80!... ¡oh!, ¡y ahí está una Steyr AUG!, ¡y esa otra es una HK94k!, ¡WOW!, ¡una ametralladora M60!... ¡y esa es una…

-¿Cómo hace para reconocerlas a todas?- Inquirió Rei con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Hirano-kun debe de sentirse en el paraíso- Sonrió Saeko, divertida con la expresión extasiada del muchacho.

Fuera del cuarto, Saya aun seguía sollozando aferrada al cuerpo de Takashi, poco a poco recobrando sus sentidos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Quiso saber el pelinegro acariciándole suavemente la cabeza lo que ocasiono que la chica dejara de abrazarse al pelinegro para quedar arrodillada a su lado.

-No tienes que tratarme como a una niña pequeña…- Musito.

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?-

-Ah, no… olvídalo…- Sonriéndole, Takashi se puso de pie y le tendió una mano ayudándola a incorporarse quedando ambos frente a frente- Hmm… en ese momento… dijiste mi nombre ¿verdad?...

-¡…!, ¡Gahhh!...- Poniéndose tan roja como un tomate, Saya se giró dándole la espalda para ocultar su vergüenza- …eso fue… yo… estaba asustada y… y…

-Je je, hacía mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre…-

-Tu tampoco me llamas por el mío…- Murmuro la chica- …y eso que siempre estoy diciéndote que no utilices mi apellido…

-Ya… entonces empezare a llamarte Saya de ahora en adelante- Le sonrió.

-¿Hm?, ¿de verdad?-

-Ah, de verdad… Saya…-

Enrojeciendo de la cabeza a los pies, la chica sintió saltar su corazón al escuchar su nombre en los labios del chico que siempre había amado.

-… H… ¡Hmph!, ha… ¡haz lo qu… que quieras!- Balbuceo ruborizada pero internamente muy feliz.

-Sí, si… ¿qué te parece si vamos con los demás?… - Le propuso el pelinegro- … deben estar preocupados.

-Bien, vamos…- Dijo la chica dando un paso adelante solo para detenerse en seco.

-¿Saya?-

Echando hacia atrás su brazo, la pelirrosa capturo con mano temblorosa el dobladillo de la camisa del chico.

-No… no te separes de mí…-

-No lo hare- Le aseguro con voz firme, tras lo cual, la estudiante se relajó y se internó en el cuarto pero sin soltar la camisa de su amigo.

Lo primero que escucho fueron los alaridos de felicidad de Kohta, acción que no pareció agradar demasiado a la pelirrosa.

-¡Deja de armar tanto escándalo gordito!- Le grito.

-Oh, Takagi-san, ¿te encuentras mejor?- Le pregunto el fanático de las armas dándole una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡No sé de qué hablas!- Le espeto la orgullosa chica volteando su rostro con desdén.

``He he, supongo que ya se encuentra bien´´ Sonrió mentalmente Kohta al ver a su compañera actuando como siempre.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Rei como Saeko se percataron de la mano izquierda de la chica aferrándose a la camisa de Takashi cual naufrago a punto de ahogarse a un tronco flotante.

Dando vueltas por la habitación, Keiji se encontró con un maletín, el cual no perdió tiempo en abrir descubriendo en su interior dos pistolas tipo Beretta totalmente plateadas y relucientes, a excepción del mango de un color negro pálido, junto a sus respectivos cargadores.

-¡Una Beretta 92FS!- Exclamo entusiasmado levantando el par de armas para admirarlas a la luz del día- siempre quise tener una de estas…

-¿Nh?, Nakamura, ¿sabes utilizar armas?- Le pregunto Takashi sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que puede- Le respondió Saeko al ver que su hermano seguía en las nubes- mi padre le hizo participar en un curso de tiro en Kyoto hace años…

-Ehhh, ya, entonces tú también…-

-No, ese no es mi caso…-

-¿..?-

-Sí, quizás fue solo porque era una chica pero… nunca fui invitada a unírmeles…- Comento entregándole una sonrisa en la que no participaban sus ojos.

-Ya… ya veo…-

``Está enojada… debió de molestarle mucho que la dejaran de lado…´´

-Bueno, nunca tuve interés en las armas de todas formas…- Añadió la pelivioleta- …a diferencia de mi hermano…

-Dios…- Mascullo Saya al escucharla- como si no tuviéramos suficientes con un otaku de las armas ahora también tendremos otr…

-¡Hey Hirano!- Lo llamo Keiji apareciéndosele de frente.

El más joven de los chicos, se giró hacia su amigo viéndolo con sus nuevas armas guardadas en sus respectivas fundas que se colocó a ambos lados de su cintura.

-Di tus últimas palabras vaquero…- Le dijo imitando el acento del lejano oeste al tiempo que empujaba hacia arriba con el dedo índice un sombrero invisible.

El desafío hizo sonreír a Kohta.

-Je, esas serias mis palabras Nakamura…- Respondió agravando el tono de su voz.

-Hoo, ¿acaso crees que eres rival para mi desenfunde rápido?-

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Murmuro el chico de lentes tomando una colt anaconda que estaba observando antes de la llegada del pelinegro y guardándosela entre el pantalón y su cintura.

Tomando posiciones uno enfrente del otro a solo dos metros de distancia, ambos rivales se miraron fijamente a los ojos por espacio de unos segundos dedicándose una mutua sonrisa arrogante antes de ''escuchar'' el sonido de una campana inexistente que daba la señal para comenzar el duelo mortal.

Desenfundando la Beretta a una velocidad superior a la vista humana, Keiji apunto con ella a Hirano.

-¡Bang!- Rugió con fuerza.

-¡Gah!- Grito su oponente tomándose el pecho con una mano- eso… eso fue rápido…- Gimió herido antes de dejase caer al suelo en donde se quedó tosiendo- supongo… que este es el final para mi… Nakamura…

-Has sido un digno rival… Hirano…- Murmuro Keiji arrodillándose junto al vencido, una expresión de profunda tristeza empañando sus ojos verdes.

-Lo mismo digo… compañero… cough!, cough!...-

-Descansa en paz… amigo… me asegurare de enviarte flores bonitas a tu tumba…-

Los ojos de Kohta se llenaron lágrimas, demostrando alegría y gratitud.

-Te lo… agradezco… ah…- Ladeando la cabeza, el chico exhaló su ultimo respiro.

-¡Hiranoooooooooo!, ¡nunca te olvidareeeeee!...-

Observando inmóviles, la comedia trágica del dúo, los demás no sabían si echarse a reír o aplaudir el espectáculo.

``Wow, nunca creí que a esos dos les gustara la actuación…´´ Se sorprendió Takashi ``…por cierto… ¡son muy buenos!´´

-¡Ya dejen de hacer el payaso!- Les grito Saya sin poderse contener un segundo más.

-Lo sentimos mucho…- Se disculparon Kohta y Keiji poniéndose al instante de pie e inclinándose ante la pelirrosa.

-Perdónalos Takagi-kun…- Le pidió Saeko que parecía estar aguantándose la risa- …solo trataban de aligerar el ambiente…

-Entiendo eso, pero, este no es momento de bromas- Le devolvió la chica para, acto seguido, avanzar unos pasos y, ya que su mano aún no se soltaba de la camisa de Takashi, este se vio arrastrado con ella- quiero que veas algo Busujima.

Levantando una ceja en la curiosa situación de los dos, la pelivioleta se guardó sus comentarios y siguió detrás de la pareja.

Los tres se detuvieron ante un baúl, que fue abierto por Saya, por primera vez soltándose de su amigo y se apartó dejando que la kendoka se acercara y viera dentro.

-Eso es…-

-Una Katana… una murata-tou…- Le informo la pelirrosa- es de mi padre aunque nunca lo eh visto sacarla de aquí… no estoy muy al corriente pero parece que es una Katana famosa.

-Por supuesto que lo es…- Musito Saeko tomándola entre sus manos y desenvainándola- ¿y, que planeas con esto?...

-¿Planear?- Se confundió Saya- ¡solo estoy dándotela!.

-¿Me la das?... pero no es tuya…-

-¡Es de mi padre así que es lo mismo!- Se justificó la chica- mira… tu usas una espada de madera mientras que tu hermano usa una real, simplemente pienso que sería más justo… más beneficioso para ti… y para el resto del grupo.

-Hmm, me gustaría aceptarla pero…-

-En cuanto a mi padre… créeme, si él te conociera te la ofrecería personalmente y no aceptaría un no por respuesta… y por otro lado, nadie más vendrá a buscarla a este lugar, ¿¡acaso vas a dejarla pudrirse en este baúl!?-

-… Bien, si estas tan decidida a entregarme tan esplendida Katana… seria descortés de mi parte el no aceptarla…- Envainando la espada la dejo de forma horizontal ante ella inclinándose ligeramente hacia su compañera- …humildemente acepto tan magnifico obsequio .

-N… No es necesaria tanta ceremonia- Balbuceo Saya algo incomoda.

Dedicando los siguientes minutos a guardar la mayor cantidad de armas y municiones en unos grandes bolsos que Kohta se encontró, el grupo termino el trabajo saliendo finalmente del anteriormente cuarto secreto.

-¿Hn?- Volteando a uno y otro lado, Takashi se percató de la ausencia de dos miembros de su grupo- ¿en dónde están Nakamura y Nishihara-san?.

-Ah, ¿esos?- Murmuro la pelirrosa- me preguntaron en donde guardábamos las provisiones y, una vez que se los dije se marcharon.

-¿¡Huh!?, pe… pero… ¡les dije que no se separaran!-

``Demonios, estoy fracasando miserablemente como líder de este grupo… por cierto, ¿en qué momento quede a cargo de todo?´´

-No es necesario que te preocupes…- Le sonrió Saeko para tranquilizarlo- si se trata de esos dos… ¿huh?...

En ese momento, se escucharon los sonidos de disparos lejanos.

-¿Son esos dos?- Inquirió Rei.

-No, esos disparos vienen de fuera de la mansión…- Murmuro Kohta con semblante serio.

-¿¡…!?-

-¡Los del Humvee!-.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Lo había visto, quizás en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese hecho, en otras palabras se podría definir como simple suerte, coincidencia o hasta un milagro, cualquiera sea, Sakura se encontraba feliz de haber salvado su vida… de momento al menos.

Por cuestiones del azar, la peliverde había levantado la vista lo suficiente como para que por el rabillo del ojo notara el reflejo del caminante que se le acercaba por detrás.

Por puro instinto, la chica se arrojó a un lado, justo a tiempo de evadir el cuerpo pesado y escucharlo impactar contra la heladera de vidrio.

Rodando sobre el suelo, Sakura levanto el cañón de su escopeta apuntando a la cabeza del zombie y abrió fuego viendo como el cadáver era lanzado varios metros por el aire con toda su parte superior destrozada.

Escuchando pasos detrás suyo, la chica se incorporó dándose velozmente la vuelta para ver a otro caminante el cual, sin darle tiempo a disparar una segunda vez se apodero de su arma quedando esta horizontalmente en medio de los dos a la altura de los pechos de la peliverde compitiendo en un pulso de fuerza en el que obviamente salía perdiendo como bien noto su espalda al dar duramente contra la góndola que tenía detrás.

Haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades, Sakura consiguió moverse a un lado girando con sus manos en su SPAS-12 que también sujetaba el caminante resultando en la inversión de posiciones quedando este con su espalda en dirección a las heladeras.

Incapaz de competir en fuerza contra el zombie, la chica fue una vez más empujada de espaldas, abriendo con sorpresa los ojos al sentir sus pies despegar del suelo en el momento en que la criatura levantase la escopeta con todo y peliverde, continuando su implacable avance hasta que la espalda de la menor volviera a golpearse contra una de las estanterías del medio con tanta fuerza que la hizo soltar un fuerte grito de dolor, la góndola comenzando a inclinarse peligrosamente hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse y termino cayendo, cual imitaciones de piezas de domino la estantería golpeo la siguiente derribándolo y está a la que le seguía desplomándose al suelo con toda su mercadería, decenas de latas de varios productos salieron volando por el aire e impactaron violentamente contra la ventana que daba a la calle rompiéndola y quedando esparcidas por todos lados.

Soportando el agudo dolor de su espalda, la chica no pudo resistir la descomunal fuerza de su atacante y termino con su escopeta pegada al pecho apenas permitiéndole respirar, la boca sanguinolenta y a pocos centímetros de su rostro ya sin ningún obstáculo más que la detuviera de disfrutar de su pequeño banquete.

En el último instante, Sakura bajo la cabeza y los dientes del cadáver se toparon con el duro casco que llevaba, mordiéndolo e intentando atravesarlo sin éxito.

Sintiendo las incesantes dentelladas de la boca del monstruo contra sus casco y la fuerza abrumadora que le aplastaba el pecho, Sakura comenzó a desesperarse, lágrimas de impotencia y miedo brotando de sus ojos, en su mente mil y una imágenes de cierto castaño al que deseaba volver a ver más que a nada en el mundo.

-Ayuda…- Musito casi sin aire- ayuda… alguien… ¡ayudaaaa!...

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Grito alguien e inmediatamente la chica sintió el peso del caminante desaparecer bruscamente de encima suyo.

Respirando una profunda bocanada de aire, la peliverde desvió sus ojos para ver muy sorprendida a la enfermera Marikawa, un delgado palo de escoba temblando entre sus manos.

Soltando un largo y prolongado gemido, el cadáver se volvió a incorporar cambiando de objetivo y dirigiéndose hacia la voluptuosa rubia para el terrible espanto de esta que, del miedo, dejo caer al suelo su única arma.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿vie… ¿viene por mí?, ¿¡por qué!?-

Afortunadamente para ella, en cuanto el zombie pasó al lado de la más joven, esta tomo su escopeta y le apunto a la cabeza.

-¡Hey!, ¿tienes hambre?- Le pregunto al caminante quien cambiando de dirección ante el ruido más cercano se giró hacia la peliverde abriendo la boca que fue rápidamente rellenada con el cañón de la escopeta- ¡pues comete esto!...

Sabiendo lo que pasaría, Shizuka se tapó los ojos justo antes de que el gatillo fuera presionado y la cabeza de la criatura estallara en un desorden sanguinolento.

-¡Adachi-san!, ¿te encuentras bien?- Se preocupó la enfermera acercándosele-

-Más o menos- Reconoció la chica- aun así… gracias… por salvarme…- Balbuceo con las mejillas rojas.

-No, no es necesario que lo menciones, y al final fuiste tú quien termino salvándome- Le devolvió la rubia con aspavientos- escuche el primer disparo y luego la ventana rompiéndose, pensé que algo pasaba cuando no te vi así que me acerque y cuando te vi en esa situación casi me da un infarto… no sabía que hacer… -Continuo soltando un par de lágrimas desesperadas- …encontré algo y le acerté al primer golpe… hmm, no tengo mucha fuerza así que pensaba que no funcionaría… realmente tuve mucha suerte…- Suspiro la mujer muy aliviada.

``No, fui yo la que tuvo mucha suerte…´´ Se encontró pensando Sakura en el hecho de haber sido rescatada por semejante persona.

Caminando con algo de dificultad, debido al dolor en su espalda, la chica salió de la tienda con la enfermera quedándose ambas estupefactas con lo que veían.

Desde la calle izquierda, desde la derecha, por el camino por el que habían llegado e incluso hasta desde el camino que llevaba a la mansión, decenas y decenas de ''ellos'' se aproximaban arrastrando los pies.

-¿Eh?, ¡cómo?, hace poco no había ninguno…-

-Posiblemente el ruido de los disparos y la ventana destrizada los atrajo- Murmuro Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Shizuka-chan!- Las llamo Alice desde el Humvee.

-Sera mejor irnos antes de que nos rodeen –Sugirió la peliverde.

-¿Irnos?, ¿a dónde?- Inquirió la rubia.

-A donde se encuentra el resto- Respondió la chica señalando la mansión.

-S… si, tienes razón… ¿eh?, pero, por ahí también hay muchos de ''ellos''-

-Solo atropéllelos con el Humvee… no son demasiados después de todo…-

Apresurando el paso, las dos se aceraron a su transporte, Sakura teniendo que matar a un caminante que estaba demasiado cerca.

Rápidamente, se subieron al Humvee y Shizuka encendió el motor arrancando el vehículo y dirigiéndolo a la mansión.

-¡Onii-chan y los otros!- Las alerto Alice cuando aún no habían avanzado ni la mitad del camino.

En efecto, Takashi, Saeko, Rei, Saya y Kohta venían corriendo por la calle los dos hombres cargando varios bolsos pesados con todas las armas que habían encontrado.

-¡Están todos bien!- Se alegró Shizuka pisando el freno, su corazón corriendo como loco en la aparición del joven líder.

-¿¡Que sucedió!?- Quiso saber Takashi ni bien estuvieron juntos- escuchamos algunos disparos…

-Esa fui yo…- Musito Sakura mental y físicamente agotada- me descuide y fui sorprendida por dos de ''ellos''… aunque Marikawa-san me salvo…

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡en serio!?- Se sorprendieron todos sin obviar a nadie observando a la rubia como si no pudieran creerlo.

-¿Hoe?-

-Todos arriba- Ordeno Takashi una vez fueron guardadas las armas.

-¡Espera!- Se adelantó Saeko- Keiji aún no ha aparecido…

-No es necesario que te preocupes por tu hermano- Le sonrió el chico mirando detrás de la pelivioleta- haya los veo… -Señalo al ver aparecer a Keiji y a Yuki, el pelinegro cargado hasta el cuello de bolsas mientras la arquera iba sin ningún peso extra- aha ha ha… parece que Nishihara-san le está haciendo cargar todas las bolsas…

-Bueno… es el deber de un caballero…- Le devolvió Saeko divertida recordándole que lo mismo había sucedido con él y Kohta.

Acercándose a la salida, Keiji y Yuki se detuvieron ante el elevado número de ''ellos'' que se había acumulado en la entrada tras la salida del grupo principal de Takashi, la peliblanca intentando abrir un camino con sus flechas más le estaba siendo realmente difícil.

-No, no podrán llegar hasta aquí…- Murmuro Takashi viendo su situación, detrás de su propio grupo se habían amontonado una gran cantidad de caminantes que separaba a los del Humvee con el hermano de Saeko y su compañera.

-No queda otra opción más que ir por ellos- Dijo Saya- con ese idiota discapacitado de usar sus brazos y Nishihara-san y su dotación limitada de flechas no resistirán demasiado.

-Sí, nos acercaremos con el Humvee y dispararemos una andanada para abrirles una brecha por la que puedan pasar-

-Me parece lo mejor que…-

-No, ¡esperen!- La interrumpió Rei indicando a la derecha de donde iba la pareja- ¡miren!...

Apareciendo desde la izquierda por la calle aledaña a la mansión un vehículo Hummer completamente negro arrollo a todos los caminantes que tenía delante hasta frenarse al lado de los dos estudiantes abriéndoles una puerta descubriendo dentro a la propia Manami Rika.

-¡Minami-san!- Exclamaron los dos chicos sorprendidos.

-¿Van a subir o esperaran el próximo bus?-

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí por un instante.

-Hmm, me pregunto cuanto tardara el próximo…- Murmuro el pelinegro.

-Por esta zona pasan muy seguido…- Respondió la chica.

-¡Suban de una vez!- Los reprendió.

Una vez dentro, la pelimorada apretó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Humvee deteniéndose al lado de este.

-¡Yo!, ¿me extrañaron?- Les sonrió la mujer.

-¿¡A donde se había metido!?- Le espeto Saya.

-De compras…- Respondió Rika.

-De compras…- Musito la chica sus ojos desplazándose por todo el vehículo que trajese la amiga de su enfermera escolar

-Sí, lo habían hablado ¿recuerdan?... conseguir un transporte extra… y, casualmente creí haber visto un concesionario en el camino a pocas calles de aquí- Murmuro antes de darles una sonrisa- ahora viajaremos mucho más cómodos…

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunto Keiji sentado detrás de la mujer.

-Me detuve en una estación de servicio en el camino je je, estos pequeños consumen mucha gasolina después de todo-

-Ya veo, bien pensado-

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que todos los miembros de su pequeña ''comunidad'' se hallaban juntos y a salvo, Takashi no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bien!, ¡ya que estamos todos juntos de nuevo, ¡en marcha!- Grito.

-Abre el camino Shizuka…- Le cedió su amiga- …te seguiré de cerca.

-¡Sí!-

Y, con el Humvee delante y el Hummer detrás el nuevo convoy se puso en camino saliendo por una calle lateral y dirigiéndose a su siguiente y desconocido destino en espera de que este no sea tan abrupto como el anterior.

**########## T-SRSS-xd- ##########**

**¡Heeeeeeeeey!, buenas nuevas amigos!, acá estoy de nuevo para traerles el capítulo 6 de Caminado con los Muertos que como siempre espero y haya sido de su agrado.**

**Estoy consciente del tiempo que me eh tardado en actualizar así que por esa razón y como compensación, no solo les entrego el capítulo más extenso del fic hasta el momento si no que también contiene más del doble de palabras que el anterior… je je je… seguro que esta vez quedan satisfechos O_ …o al menos eso espero =_=''**

**Bien, comentando acerca del capítulo, aquí tuvimos la aparición de nuevos personajes desde la parte de Zetaro (algunos de ellos importantes para la trama) Takashi se ha acercado un poquito más tanto a Saeko como a Saya… no se preocupen… a Rei también le va a llegar su turno XO. También tuvimos algo de acción y un par de bromas sueltas aquí y allá que espero no hayan desentonado, sé que Highschool of the Death es una trama orientada al terror y al echii pero que se le va a ser, mi fuerte es la risa así que es muy difícil para mí el obviarla ja ja ja ja, por otro lado también hubieron escenas escabrosas principalmente en las escenas de batalla que pienso al menos me quedaron bastante bien (espero que compartan mi idea en cuanto a esto XO).**

**Ajam, para el siguiente capítulo tendremos el desenlace de la complicada situación en el lado de Zetaro, en tanto en el grupo de Takashi se tomaran un descanso de tanta lucha (ojo, eso no quiere decir que no van a ver Mwa ha ha ha ha), el afortunado líder continuara intimando con sus chicas y Keiji y Kohta continuaran con sus divertidas clases de actuación je je je.**

**Veamos, llegamos a la sección de respuestas a la preguntas si bien solo hubo una entre los Reviews pasados:**

**Para Furuya-kun; Si, van a haber más lemons aunque solo con cada una de las chicas principales (Saeko, Rei, Saya, Shizuka y si… también Rika Mwe he he he, ¡lemon Kohta x Rika! ¿No les interesaría? Je je je je)… **

**En una nota lateral: Si desean lemon entre alguno de los oc deben de haber al menos tres lectores interesados en eso (sin incluir los Reviews anónimos obviamente Mwe he he he).**

**Agradezco los Reviews del ultimo capitulo (por cierto cada vez recibo más je je je _ Yupiiiii, ¡yey!), y sus respectivos favoritos y alertas. **

**Mencion aparte, los invito a todos a leer mi fic mas reciente titulado Lazos Invisibles (Es un Baam x Androssi je je je), de la serie Torre de Dios que espero que conozcan (de lo contrario vayan volando a leerla por que no saben lo que se pierden XO).**

**Bien, eso será todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente con el ya consabido y religiosamente repetido Dejen Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caminando con los Muertos**

**Capítulo 7: Planes de la Muerte.**

-Distancia… 1.000 metros… -Susurraba Kohta recostado sobre el techo del Humvee, la cabeza sanguinolenta de un caminante resaltando con total claridad en la mira de su fusil- …viento favorable… objetivo confirmado…

-¿Permiso para disparar?...- Pregunto Rika en la misma posición del estudiante sobre el techo del vehículo militar separada del chico por un apenas metro de distancia y la mitad superior del cuerpo de Saya que se encontraba de pie entre ambos.

_**-Cuando quieran…-**_ Sonó la voz de Takashi a través de una pequeña radio que la pelirrosa mantenía a su lado.

-¡Fuego!- Grito Saya apenas escucho la orden de su líder.

¡Bang!, ¡Bang!, ¡Bang!, ¡Bang!...

El sonido de varios disparos consecutivos resonó en la calma de la mañana provocando el desbande de algunas aves estacionadas en las cercanías.

A 1.000 metros de distancia varios caminantes, que rodeaban el supermercado al que el grupo de Takashi deseaba ingresar, comenzaron a derrumbarse con sus cabezas destrozadas por los certeros disparos de la pareja de francotiradores.

¡Bang!, ¡Bang!...

-¡Head Shot!- Vitoreó Kohta muy entusiasmado al ver volar el cráneo de un caminante.

-I… increíble…- Balbuceo la pelirrosa atónita de la excelsa puntería de su compañero.

-Es la primera vez que disparo a tanta distancia he he, ¿puede ser que realmente sea un genio eh?-

-Sí, puede que lo seas…- Le dijo Rika continuando con los disparos, sus propios aciertos no tenían para nada que envidiar los del pelinegro.

-Aunque Minami-san es mucho mejor…- Balbuceo el chico de repente algo cohibido.

-Para nada… ya eh hecho esto infinidad de veces pero… esta es tu primera vez y lo estás haciendo de maravillas…- Lo aprobó instantes previos a desviar su rostro hacia el estudiante y mirarlo de forma seductora- …¿será que todas tus primeras veces serán igual de impresionantes?...

Tomado por sorpresa, el chico perdió el control y su siguiente disparo dio contra la ventana de un automóvil estacionado, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

``Hay dios… mátame…´´ Fueron los pensamientos de la chica que, por encontrarse justo en medio del par de francotiradores, fue obligada a escuchar cada palabra que decían.

Afortunadamente para la pelirrosa, el recital de disparos no duro demasiado como en tan solo un par de minutos el número de caminantes se había reducido de forma drástica dejando el frente de la tienda bastante despejada.

-Listo de este lado…- Informo Saya utilizando la radio- …es su turno ahora…

_**-Recibido…-**_

Casi al instante, a mil metros de distancia del Humvee en el que estaban Saya y la mayoría del grupo, el Hummer se aproximó desde una esquina en la que permanecía esperando y se estaciono junto a la puerta del supermercado.

-Hemos llegado…- Dijo Takashi frenando el vehículo y observando al resto de pasajeros que lo acompañaban- …¿están todos listos?...

-Si- Respondió Saeko sentada justo a su lado.

-Eh… lo estoy…- Gruño Rei ubicada detrás de Takashi, sus ojos lanzando dagas en la pelivioleta.

-Me alegro por ustedes…- Musito la voz casi fantasmal de Keiji.

-¿Huh?- Takashi, Saeko e incluso Rei, que olvido momentáneamente su frustración por no haber podido sentarse junto al líder, se volvieron hacia el asiento al lado de la castaña.

Allí, sentado de forma normal, estaba el hermano de Saeko… aunque no estaba solo, como cierta peliblanca, a falta de un lugar en donde sentarse, eligió utilizar el propio regazo del chico, cruzada solemnemente de brazos, su espalda totalmente recostada sobre el torso del azorado y muy transpirado muchacho.

``¿Cómo… ¿Cómo diablos llegamos a esto?...´´

**++++ Flashback ++++**

Una semana entera había transcurrido desde que salieran de los terrenos de la mansión Takagi, durante ese tiempo, el grupo logro viajar con relativa facilidad siendo su mayor inconveniente el que no pudiesen encontrar a ninguno de sus familiares en sus respectivas viviendas o sitios en los que suponían estuviesen quedándose, sumándose también, el hecho de que tampoco eran capaces de comunicarse con alguno de ellos para corroborar su situación.

Ya sin el objetivo primario por el que se habían unido y con la seguridad del grupo momentáneamente en calma, sus principales prioridades residían ahora en la búsqueda constante de agua y alimentos para su propia supervivencia.

Y, habiendo encontrado un nuevo supermercado, no demasiado grande y que parecía a salvo del robo y saqueo que padecieron el resto con los que se habían topado de forma previa, decidieron ingresar para reabastecer sus suministros casi agotados.

Sin embargo, la nueva misión no tenía imagen de ser sencilla debido a que el frente del lugar, y muy probablemente el interior, estaba fuertemente custodiado por una gran cantidad de ''ellos''.

-¿Cuántos son?- Pregunto Takashi a nadie en especial.

-Hmm, es difícil saberlo…- Respondió Saya observando a la multitud de caminantes a través de sus binoculares- … a primera vista diría que entre 50 y 60 pero puede haber más… y eso solo contando los que están en el exterior…

-…-.

-Bien, esa es probablemente la razón de que esa tienda se vea tan saludable…- Sonrió Rika consiguiendo un asentimiento general del resto de sus compañeros.

-Ah, seguramente así fue…- Suspiro el agotado líder antes de volverse hacia la pelirrosa- …¿y qué hacemos ahora?...

-¡Se supone que eso lo tienes que decidir tú!, ¡idiota!- Le grito Saya.

-Yo ya decidí que entraríamos…- Replico el pelinegro sin muchos ánimos de discutir con su amiga- …el tema ahora sería el cómo lo haremos… y eso es exactamente lo que intento preguntarte… después de todo, eres una genio, ¿no es así?...

-¡Hmph!, las alabanzas no te llevaran a ningún lado…- Balbuceo la pelirrosa con sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas del mismo color que su cabello.

No obstante sus palabras, la chica de anteojos puso a trabajar los engranajes de su cerebro intentando hallar una forma que pudiera satisfacer los deseos de su descuidado líder.

``Un plan con el que nadie corra riesgos innecesarios…´´

En silencio, la estudiante observo el rostro de su amigo, antes de enfocar nuevamente sus binoculares en la multitud de seres que deambulaban de forma errante a más de 200 metros de donde su pequeño convoy se había estacionado.

-Hmm… esto es difícil…- Murmuro la estudiante sintiéndose un poco frustrada, su mente totalmente vacía de ideas.

-¿Por qué no los atacamos?, tenemos armas y muchas municiones…- Propuso Kohta de forma simple.

-¡Esa es una buena idea…!- Lo secundo Keiji.

-Por supuesto que no lo es…- Lo atajo Saeko- …son demasiados, incluso si lográsemos librarnos de ''ellos'' gastaríamos muchas de nuestras balas…

-Sin mencionar que atraeríamos a muchos más de los alrededores con el sonido de los disparos…- Aporto Rei.

-Tche, ¿de qué sirve tener armas si no podemos utilizarlas?- Se quejó el hermano de la Kendoka, sus ojos desviándose ligeramente hacia el par de Beretta 92FS que colgaban de su cintura, junto a él Kohta mantenía una expresión igualmente triste con la diferencia de que su vista permanecía en su modificado AR-10 que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-Estaría bien siempre y cuando mantuviéramos la distancia…- Balbuceo éste en un susurro apenas audible.

-¡Dejen de decir estupideces!- Exploto Saya irritada por no poder pensar en nada.

-Bien, bien, entiendo, el ruido es malo…- Se retractó Keiji- …en ese caso, ¿puedo ir y cortarlos a todos con mi Katana?...

-¿¡Acaso no comprendes que son demasiados!?-

-No hay problema… ¡yo puedo con ellos!- Sonrió el chico pleno de confianza- …junto a Nee-chan… -Agrego señalando a la pelivioleta.

``¿Así que no pensaba ir solo eh?... no es tan estúpido después de todo…´´

-No, no, no… no importa que tan buenos sean Busujima-sempai y tu Nakamura, 60 siguen siendo demasiados…- Murmuro Takashi.

-Deberían reducir su número primero, antes de enfrentarlos cuerpo a cuerpo…- Intervino Sakura llamando la atención de los demás.

``¿Eh?...´´ Enfocándose repentinamente en la peliverde, Saya la observo detenidamente por un instante, su mente recopilando velozmente todas las últimas palabras ``…Atraerlos con ruido… mantener distancia… cuerpo a cuerpo… reducir su número…´´

-¡Eso es!...- Exclamo de pronto, una vez pudo armar el rompecabezas, su grito sobresaltando a cada miembro de su grupo.

-¿Ta… Takagi?...- Musito Takashi.

La pelirrosa le envió una mirada de muerte a su amigo.

-¿¡Por qué diablos me estas llamando de esa forma!?... ¡creí que habías dicho que me llamarías por mi nombre!...-

-¡S… ¡Sí!, lo siento, ¡fue la costumbre…!-

-¿Y?, ¿a qué se debió ese grito?- Le pregunto Rei interrumpiendo la escena.

La pelirrosa no pareció muy complacida por eso mas no dijo nada al respecto y en su lugar se dirigió a Rika.

-Minami-san… ¿cómo a cuanta distancia serías capaz de acertar a un objetivo?- Quiso saber.

-¿Estás hablando de disparar?...- Le devolvió la mujer, una vez recuperada de la momentánea sorpresa que le causo la pregunta- …creí que habíamos quedado en que eso sería malo…

La estudiante no respondió a lo último, tan solo quedándose con su vista fija en los ojos de la amiga de Shizuka.

-Hmm, pues… eso depende…- Respondió la pelimorada tras un pequeño lapsus de duda.

-¿Depende?...-

-Eh… hay ciertos factores a considerar como por ejemplo el tipo de armas que se usan o el calibre de las balas…-

-Ya veo…- Murmuro la pelirrosa pensativa.

-También depende del movimiento del blanco…- Tercio Kohta ingresando de lleno en su tema favorito.

-¿Huh?-

-Sí, no es lo mismo intentar darle a un objetivo fijo que a otro en movimiento…- Se explicó ante la duda pintada en la cara de su compañera.

Ésta se volvió hacia la multitud de caminantes frente al supermercado.

-¿Y eso en que grupo los dejaría clasificados?- Inquirió.

Cierto que los deambulantes no eran blancos fijos pero, debido a su lentitud, sus movimientos eran tan ínfimos que tampoco pareciese que pudieran entrar en la categoría de ''objetivos difíciles''.

-N… No sabría decir…- Balbuceo el chico.

Dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de su Humvee, Rika ingreso solo para retirar un arma que Kohta reconoció rápidamente como un fusil M-40

-Veamos… si estoy de buen ánimo y con unas copas de Sake en mi sistema sanguíneo seguro que más distancia que esa pero… ¿te conformas con 1 Kilometro?...-

-¿1.000 metros?...- Musito la chica dando una ligera cabeceada de aprobación antes de volverse al pelinegro de anteojos- …¿Qué hay de ti?...

-¿¡Y… Yo!?... - Se sobresaltó Kohta para nada esperando que la pelirrosa lo tuviera en cuenta- hmm… pu… pues, siendo sincero, nunca había disparado a distancias mayores a cien metros antes de que sucediera esto…- Reconoció bajando la cabeza mientras chocaba tímidamente sus dedos índice entre si- …así que si lo intentara seria mi primera vez… pero… ¿mil metros eh?... - Levantando lentamente su rostro sus compañeros observaron la extraña sonrisa que se adueñara de sus labios y el brillo demente que destilaban sus anteojos- **…suena interesante…**

-Espera un segundo Tak… Saya…- Se corrigió a tiempo Takashi- …¿Por qué suena como si tuvieras la idea de hacerlos usar sus armas?, ¿Qué el ruido no los atraería hacia nosotros?...

-Precisamente ese es mi objetivo…-

-¿Huh?, ¿atraerlos hacia nosotros?...-

-Si… o mejor dicho… solo hacia los que estén disparando…-

-Eso no tiene sentido, si estamos cerca de donde se producen los disparos, también seremos atrapados…-

-Por supuesto que no lo seremos…- Gruño la chica comenzando a impacientarse- escuchen!... nuestro objetivo es el de ingresar a esa tienda ¿verdad?, ¡pero!, es imposible debido al número tan elevado de ''ellos'' que hay en el frente, y aun ni siquiera sabemos si hay más en el interior… no podemos usar las armas de fuego porque eso atraería a muchos más de los alrededores y nos rodearían antes de que tuviésemos tiempo de sacar lo que necesitemos del lugar…

-Si…-

-Pero tampoco podemos luchar cuerpo a cuerpo porque son demasiados…-

-Ya, ¿y entonces?...-

Saya se acomodó las gafas antes de continuar.

-Entonces simplemente haremos ambas cosas…-

-¿Huh?-

-Es sencillo, en primer lugar, nuestros francotiradores eliminaran a la mayoría de los que están en la entrada y después… ya con su número convenientemente reducido, el grupo de combatientes silenciosos se encargara del resto ¿alguna pregunta?…-

Como era de esperar, las manos de Takashi, Keiji y Kohta no tardaron en alzarse.

Y, como buen representante, el líder fue quien hablo por los tres.

-Hmm, ¿pero eso no sería lo mismo?... es decir… el ruido…-

-Por eso mismo…- Gruño la chica acariciándose la cien- ¿Por qué demonios creen que pregunte por la distancia de tiro?...

-Ah…-

Y finalmente, todos entendieron.

-Sí, desde una distancia de 1.000 metros Hirano y Minami-san dispararan para mermar el número de caminantes, al mismo tiempo, el sonido atraerá a otros de ''ellos'' hacia nosotros… que estaremos en el Humvee 1 Kilometro lejos del supermercado, lo que le dará tiempo más que suficiente al ''grupo silencioso'' de ir en el Hummer, terminar con los pocos que queden y recomponer nuestras provisiones sin el temor de ser rodeados o atacados por sorpresa mientras hacen su tarea…-

-Ya veo…- Sonrió Saeko- …es un buen plan…

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo…- Acepto Rei.

-Igualmente…- Musito Yuki junto a Sakura.

-Saya- Onee-chan eres increíble!- Se emocionó Alice muy impresionada.

-¡Guau!- Ladro el pequeño Zeke como si hubiese entendido cada palabra.

-Es verdad…- Le sonrió Shizuka- …Takagi es muy lista…

``Hmm, por alguna razón no me hace muy feliz el escuchar eso de ella´´.

-Bien, entonces haremos eso…- Decidió Takashi encaminándose hacia el Hummer seguido del resto de miembros del ''grupo silencioso'', es decir, Saeko, Rei, Keiji y Yuki- …mantendremos el contacto con la radio de mano…- Le dijo a Saya quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez llegados al Hummer, el chico se subió en el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el motor del vehículo.

Antes de que cualquier otra pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, Saeko ya se había colocado en el asiento del co-piloto dejando libres únicamente los de la parte trasera.

-Eres capaz de conducir cualquier cosa, Komuro-kun… ¿te habías sacado tu carnet de conductor?- Murmuro la pelivioleta entregándole una sonrisa amistosa.

-No, no tengo la edad para eso aun je je…- Murmuro el chico sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

-..?, ya… ¿entonces cómo puedes…-

-Bueno… supongo que estamos en la edad de la transgresión aja ja ja…- Se explicó soltando una pequeña risita que fue correspondida por otra de la pelivioleta.

-¿No deberíamos estar moviéndonos ya?...- Murmuro Rei inmediatamente detrás de Takashi, su cuerpo entero liberando una extraña aura oscura.

-S… si… apenas todos estemos… ¿eh?...- Girando su cabeza para observar detrás, el pelinegro vio que, tanto Keiji como Yuki aún permanecían fuera del Hummer- …¿sucede algo?...

Los ojos verdes del hermano de Saeko hicieron contacto con los castaños de su líder.

-No, bueno… es que acabo de darme cuenta de que hay cuatro asientos pero nosotros somos cinco personas.

-…-.

-…¿Y… qué con eso…?- Inquirió Takashi sin entender.

-Nada importante salvo que uno de los cinco deberá quedarse atrás y pues estaba diciéndole que debería ser ella la que esperase pero… no parece estar funcionando…-

-Simplemente digo que no es necesario…- Musito la peliblanca de forma monótona.

-¿Huh?-

-Así…- Empujando al pelinegro dentro del vehículo, la chica se metió inmediatamente detrás… para sorpresa de todos sentándose justamente sobre las piernas del joven.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Casi grito el chico sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba, su rostro volviéndose una gran mancha roja.

-¿Que…?... me siento aquí porque simplemente no hay más espacio… y no puedo molestar a Miyamoto o a tu hermana…- Murmuro desviando sus ojos hacia la calle.

-¿Y a **mí **si puedes molestarme, verdad?- Gruño Keiji sin saber bien cómo actuar en esa situación.

-Tu eres un hombre… sopórtalo…-

-&%$&$%#&%$...-

**++++ Fin del Flashback ++++**

``Maldición…´´ Gruñía mentalmente Keiji, su mente trabajando para mantener el control total de su anatomía lo cual le era especialmente difícil de conseguir ``…en serio… era realmente necesario que se sentara precisamente ahí…?´´ Se preguntó mientras notaba cada mínimo movimiento del trasero de Yuki rozándose con su cuerpo, las suaves nalgas de la peliblanca aplastando su entrepierna sintiéndose endemoniadamente bien.

-Aja ja ja, eso se ve peligroso…- Se reía Takashi compadeciéndose un poco del hermano de Saeko (por el hecho de que éste no podía hacer absolutamente nada, incluso si tuviera la intención), al mismo tiempo admirando la fuerza de voluntad del chico y preguntándose a sí mismo que tanto sería capaz de resistirse él si le sucediera lo mismo.

Deteniéndose a pensar en eso, el chico no pudo dejar de desvariar imaginándose a la propia Saeko, a Rei, a Shizuka y hasta a Saya sentadas de esa forma encima de él, sus abultados traseros martirizando sin piedad su entrepierna.

Una idea decididamente excitante, aunque peligrosa, mucho más aun teniendo en cuenta lo anteriormente sucedido con la enfermera y su poca resistencia para controlar sus impulsos sexuales.

-¿Por qué te quedas en la Luna Takashi?...- Le pregunto de pronto Rei al ver a su amigo con la vista perdida- …no me digas… ¿acaso te gustaría que una chica se te siente entre las piernas a ti también?... -Agrego en un tono bastante molesto.

-¡Cla… ¡claro que no!...- Se apresuró a negar el líder, sus ojos viajando rápidamente hacia la pelivioleta a su lado, mentalmente temiendo que la chica pensara de la misma forma que la castaña.

Pero, lejos de lo que el pelinegro se imaginaba, la kendoka le devolvió una sonrisa que pretendía ser comprensiva.

-Komuro-kun es un hombre…- Murmuro mirando directamente a los ojos del líder- …no hay nada malo en que un hombre piense y sienta como uno…

La voz insinuante y la sonrisa de Saeko desconcentraron varios segundos a Takashi dejándolo con la mente en blanco hasta que el ruido de uno de ''ellos'' golpeando el parachoques delantero del Hummer lo hizo volver en sí.

-Creo que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo…- Dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el extremo de su bate de metal y abría la puerta de su lado- …¡en marcha!...

-¡Sí!- Respondieron Saeko, Rei y Yuki saliendo cada una del vehículo dejando únicamente a Keiji aun sentado y tratando de calmar su cuerpo.

Tal y como habían planeado de antemano, el número de ''ellos'' se había reducido drásticamente de cómo eran al principio, siendo en ese momento entre veinte y treinta caminantes.

``Sigue siendo un grupo grande pero…´´ Los ojos del líder se desviaron hacia sus acompañantes ``…teniendo en cuenta los miembros de este grupo diría que no lo suficiente como para ser un gran problema…´´

-Empecemos…- Murmuro el chico antes de levantar su bate y partirle el cráneo al caminante que había golpeado el parachoques.

Con una velocidad digna de ella, Saeko hizo descender su nueva Katana sobre tres de ''ellos'' que cayeron al suelo para ya no volver a incorporarse.

Dos más se le acercaron levantando sus manos en su dirección y mostrando sus dientes podridos.

-Verlos de cerca es bastante desagradable…- Comento la chica que tomo el mango de su espada y realizo un amplio corte horizontal ascendente, el filo de su arma alcanzando prontamente el cuello de una de sus ''victimas'' atravesando carne y huesos y saliendo nuevamente al exterior acompañado de sangre, silbando por el aire y encontrándose con el cuello del otro caminante cuya desprotegida cabeza sufrió el mismo y veloz destino.

Un tercero se apareció repentinamente detrás de la pelivioleta extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

Sin embargo, la estudiante no llego ni a tener la intención de girarse para acabarlo cuando la criatura ya estaba en el suelo con una flecha incrustada en la cabeza.

-Gracias…- Murmuro Saeko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada…- Le devolvió Yuki tensando nuevamente su arco y ultimando a un segundo caminante que se acercaba- …aunque estoy segura de que no te hubiese hecho falta…- Añadió tras lo cual, la peliblanca dio unos pasos hasta llegar detrás de su sempai inclinándose y recuperando la primer flecha que había lanzado para salvar a la pelivioleta, mismo proyectil que rápidamente coloco en su arco y disparo alcanzando al tercer caminante en su cuenta personal.

-¿Economizando flechas?...- Le sonrió Saeko.

-Si… - Asintió la apática ojiazul- …perdí muchas de ellas en la mansión de Takagi cuando escapábamos…- Explico echando por encima de su hombro una mirada algo triste a su carcaj semi vacío.

-Ya veo- Murmuro la kendoka dándole una mirada compasiva.

Del otro lado, Rei atravesaba la cabeza del ya tercer caminante con el que se enfrentaba, no obstante, en esta ocasión, la punta de su bayoneta quedo atorada entre los sesos de la criatura haciéndole muy difícil a la chica la tarea de sacársela.

Y en eso estaba cuando de repente sintió una mano fría apoyarse en su hombro desnudo y el mal aliento de uno de ''ellos'' respirándole en el cuello.

-¡Agáchate, Rei!-

Escuchando el grito exaltado de Takashi, la castaña se dobló por la mitad justo a tiempo de ver el bate del chico pasar por encima de ella y golpear al ser que a punto estuvo de morderla y mandarlo al suelo.

-¡Maldito!- Rugió el líder que corrió hacia el caminante que intentaba volver a incorporarse y le reventó el cráneo con su bate.

-¡Takashi!- Exclamo aliviada Rei, sintiéndose muy contenta de que su amigo la hubiese salvado.

-Rei, ¿estás bien?...-

-Gracias a ti…- Le sonrió de vuelta.

Viendo la situación complicada de la estudiante, con un caminante arrodillado frente a ella y la punta de su arma presa dentro de su cabeza ensangrentada, Takashi se le acerco.

-Sujeta la lanza con todas tus fuerzas- Le dijo a lo que la chica asintió obedeciendo la orden.

Levantando su pie derecho, el líder pateo con fuerza el pecho del cadáver tirándolo de espaldas al suelo y al mismo tiempo consiguiendo liberar al arma de Rei.

-Gracias de nuevo Takashi-

-No necesitas darlas Rei, siempre estaré ahí para ti- Le dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa sincera que hizo palpitar el corazón enamorado de la castaña y obligándola a apartar su rostro sonrojado.

``¿De… ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan confiable?´´ Se preguntó la estudiante, sus ojos viajando distraídos sobre el campo de batalla.

-¿Eh?...- Emitió al notar de repente que solo habían cuatro personas combatiendo contra ''ellos''.

-¿Qué sucede, Rei?-

-No, es solo… ¿en dónde está Nakamura?- Inquirió en voz alta, su pregunta llegando también a oídos de las otras dos.

-¿Huh?-

Dándose la vuelta al igual que Yuki y Saeko, los tres notaron también la ausencia del hermano menor de la última, una ligera inquietud comenzando a nacer dentro de ellos.

``No es posible… ¿acaso él…´´

Siguiendo con sus pesquisas, los cuatro luchadores no llegaron a preocuparse cuando divisaron al pelinegro aun sentado dentro del Hummer.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-…¿Aun está dentro del Hummer?- Inquirieron Takashi y Rei al mismo tiempo con una sombra oscura cubriendo sus ojos.

-Vaya… parece que tu cuerpo lo afecto bastante…- Murmuro Saeko mirando a Yuki con una sonrisa divertida.

La peliblanca desvió su rostro, a tiempo para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¡Nakamura!- Lo llamo Takashi.

El grito del líder pareció devolver los sentidos al hermano de Saeko como el chico finalmente salió del vehículo.

-¿Eh?- Al instante de salir, el pelinegro se vio sorprendido por la extrema cercanía de dos caminantes que llegaban desde la parte trasera.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Yuki ya tenía dos flechas apuntando las cabezas de los seres mas no pudo disparar como la mano de Saeko la obligo a bajar su arma.

-¿?-

-No es necesario que lo hagas- Le dijo ésta con simpleza.

Al mismo tiempo, Keiji sujetaba el mango de su Katana desenvainándola varios centímetros antes de volver a guardarla dentro de su vaina.

Sin decir nada, e ignorando los brazos putrefactos que se extendían hacia su cuello, el pelinegro les dio la espalda dirigiéndose muy tranquilo hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Observando esto, los ojos de Takashi, Rei y Yuki se abrieron con horror.

-¿¡Qué diablos hace ese idio…!?- El grito de la castaña murió antes de terminar al momento en que las cabezas de ambos caminantes salieron despedidas, sangre brotando a chorro de sus cuellos ahora vacíos.

-¿¡Qu…-

-¿Lo ves?...- Sonrió Saeko soltando el brazo de la sorprendida Yuki- …te dije que no era necesario… Keiji es extraordinariamente bueno en el Iaido después de todo… -Agrego la chica con un marcado tono de orgullo en la voz.

``In… increíble… ´´Se admiró la arquera ensanchando sus ojos azules ``…¿es tan veloz?... ni siquiera pude ver cuando desenvaino su Katana…´´

-¿Sorprendente, verdad?... ni siquiera yo puedo competir con la velocidad de su desenfunde…- Continuo la pelivioleta al tiempo que sus ojos se movían en sus cuencas, su ''sexto sentido'' advirtiéndole de la presencia de algunos de ''ellos'' a sus espaldas- …por supuesto… unas vez que las espadas están desenvainadas…- Girando repentinamente sobre sí misma, la kendoka realizo otro amplio corte horizontal de abajo hacia arriba y cerceno las cabezas de los tres caminantes más cercanos sangre roja salpicando su expresión salvaje- **…es una historia completamente distinta…-** Siguió mientras se lamia los labios y saltaba sobre otros dos de ''ellos''.

-Nee-chan da miedo, ¿cierto?...- Dijo Keiji que se había acercado hasta ocupar la anterior posición de su hermana junto a la hermosa arquera de cabello blanco- …como el buen compañero que soy déjame darte un consejo útil… _nunca la vuelvas tu enemiga…_

-Lo… lo tendré en cuenta…- Murmuro la chica antes de tensar su arco y disparar otra flecha.

-Impresionante…- Musito Takashi sus ojos fijos en los espectaculares movimientos de la pelivioleta- …primero Nakamura… y ahora Busujima-Sempai…- No importara cuantas veces las vieras, las habilidades con las Katanas que exhibían ambos hermanos siempre lo sorprendían.

-¡Cuidado!- El aviso de Rei lo volvió de golpe a la realidad a tiempo de ver la cara deforme de uno de ''ellos'' extremadamente cerca.

Una milésima de segundo después, la cabeza de la criatura fue atravesada por una flecha cortesía de Yuki.

-Gra…- El pelinegro no llego a terminar cuando un nuevo caminante ya se dirigía hacia él, apenas teniendo tiempo de bloquearle los brazos con el bate antes de que la fuerza de su empuje terminara con ambos sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo, y una vez más, el chico fue salvado al momento en que la punta de una improvisada bayoneta perforase el cráneo del ser desde un costado.

``…Y aquí hay otras dos que son igual de sorprendentes…´´ Pensó el líder.

-¿¡Que sucede contigo Takashi!?...- Lo reprendió Rei enojada por su descuido- …ahora eres tú el que sueña despierto…

-Lo… lo siento…- Se disculpó mientras era ayudado por la castaña a ponerse de pie- …tan solo pensaba… en que estoy muy feliz de pertenecer a este grupo…

-¿Huh?...- Emitió la chica sin entender- …deja de decir tonterías y has tu parte como corresponde…

-S… Si, lo siento…-

-Po… por cierto…- Siguió la castaña.

-¿Si?- Volviéndose hacia su amiga, Takashi la encontró con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y mirando hacia otro lado.

-…No es ''este'' grupo sino ''tu'' grupo… ¿tú eres el líder, verdad?...-

-Sí… lo soy- Asintió el pelinegro con total seguridad.

Un par de segundos después, con un doble corte de Saeko y una última flecha de Yuki el grupo terminaba de aniquilar a toda la multitud de ''ellos'' reunidos fuera del supermercado.

-Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba…- Murmuro Keiji.

-Tú no hiciste nada- Le recordó Rei.

-¿Huh?, yo acabe con esos dos de ahí atrás…- Dijo el chico señalando los cadáveres de los que se deshiciera apenas saliera del Hummer.

-¿Te enorgulleces de hacer matado solo dos de casi treinta que eran?- Le devolvió la castaña de forma burlona.

Una vena exploto en la frente del pelinegro.

-¿Y con cuantos acabaste tu ¿huuuh?-

-…-.

-…-.

-Cu… cuatro…- Balbuceo la castaña algo avergonzada.

-¿heeeee?, ¿estuviste desde el principio de la pelea y solo pudiste con cuatro?... -Se burló Keiji usando un tono irritantemente agudo- …que pobre actuación… ¿Verdad, Komuro?... -Siguió dirigiéndose al líder.

-Yo solo acabe con tres…- Musito éste bañado en gotas de sudor.

-…-.

-…-.

-…¿Qu… ¿Qué hay de ti?...- Le pregunto Keiji a Yuki desviando la atención fuera de su compañero.

-Seis…-

Los ojos del pelinegro se volvieron hacia su hermana.

-Trece… - Respondió la pelivioleta provocando un silbido de admiración.

-Como se esperaba de Nee-chan…-

-¿¡A quién le importa con cuantos acabo cada uno!?- Estallo Rei apretando los dientes.

-Tú fuiste la que empezó con esto…-

-¿¡Qu…!?-

-¡Suficiente!...- Antes de que empezaran a pelearse, Takashi decidió frenar a tiempo interponiéndose entre ambos y mirándolos ceñudo- …ahora no es el momento… Nakamura, Nishihara-san, traigan los bolsos, cargaremos todo lo que podamos y nos iremos de aquí antes de que lleguen más de ''ellos''.

-¡Sí!-

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Bien, parece que han terminado por allá- Murmuro Saya observando por los binoculares como el ''grupo silencioso'' finalizaba su tarea acabando con los caminantes que los francotiradores habían dejado e ingresaban luego al local.

-Y por aquí recién comienza- Dijo Rika observando como de entre las calles aledañas empezaban a aparecer varios de ''ellos''.

-Tal y como Takagi-san lo dijera, el sonido de nuestros disparos los está atrayendo hacia nosotros…- Tercio Kohta mirando con admiración a la pelirrosa.

-Sí, eso le dará algo de tiempo al grupo de Takashi…- La chica soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de meterse en el interior del Humvee dejando sobre el techo a la pareja de francotiradores.

-Saya Onee-sama, están llegando de todos lados…- Le dijo Alice que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Sakura, la peliverde ubicada junto a Shizuka en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Deberíamos movernos?...- Le pregunto la enfermera a la chica de lentes- …si la calle se llena demasiado de ''ellos'' será difícil pasarlos incluso con el Humvee de Rika…

Saya observo la radio de mano que conservaba a su lado.

-Por ahora solo retrocede…-

-¿Eh?, ¿Retroceder?, pero, Komuro-kun y los demás están…-

-Nunca dije que los abandonaríamos…- Se impaciento la estudiante- …si retrocedemos es para alejar a los caminantes del grupo de Takashi atrayéndolos poco a poco hacia nosotros… desde el principio esa era nuestra misión y tenemos que cumplirla hasta el final…

-S… Si…- Asintió la rubia encendiendo el motor y comenzando a mover el Humvee en reversa

-Deberías tocar la bocina también- Sugirió Sakura.

-Entiendo-

``En cuanto reciba la señal de Takashi, rodearemos este camino y nos reuniremos con el resto en el punto acordado´´ Fue lo último que pensó Saya en tanto el vehículo iniciaba su lento recorrido hacia atrás, cada tantos segundos el sonido de la bocina se dejaba escuchar atrayendo a más y más de los caminantes cercanos.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos aquí, sempai?...- Pregunto Zetaro al peligris mientras entre los dos descargaban una gran bolsa de arroz de una camioneta y la depositaban en una carretilla con plataforma de acero - …ya llevamos una semana aquí, digo… no es tan malo habitar un lugar seguro de ''ellos'' como éste pero… está claro que no somos más que esclavos aquí…

El chico de lentes le devolvió la mirada detrás de los cristales, sus ojos demostrando una gran seriedad.

Al igual que Zetaro mencionara, el par de estudiantes llevaban ya siete días encerrados en la mansión Yakuza obligados a trabajar casi día y noche teniendo apenas un poco de agua y una comida al día y no dándoles más libertad que para realizar sus trabajos asignados.

-Bueno… al menos aun no nos han encadenado en el campo…- Murmuro Noboru- …deberíamos estar agradecidos por eso…

-S… Si, tienes razón…-

Sabiendo que ''ellos'' se movían siempre hacia donde estaban las personas vivas, los Yakuzas crearon un ''sistema'' en el cual encadenaban a sus ''sirvientes'' fuera de la mansión obligándolos a hacer ruido para de esa forma atraer a los caminantes que ignoraban los terrenos de la casa principal y se dirigían directamente hacia los aterrados cautivos. Sin embargo, los francotiradores del sitio, apostados en lugares invisibles, los eliminaban antes de que alcanzaran a morderlos, evitando de esa forma que perdieran a sus valiosas distracciones.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es por qué esos bastardos hacen algo como eso…- Mascullo Zetaro- …es decir, ¿no solo se los están atrayendo hacia ellos mismos?...

-Los campos de los encadenados quedan lo suficientemente lejos de los terrenos de esta mansión… -Dijo el sempai- …supongo que estas personas tienen como objetivo el controlar el ''trafico'' de caminantes.

-¿Huh?-

-Piénsalo, sino hicieran nada, ''ellos'' tan solo se juntarían detrás de los muros que protegen este lugar, lo cual sería muy molesto cada vez que intenten entrar o salir, pero, atrayéndolos deliberadamente hacia otro punto con carnada viva y eliminándolos de a poco es como controlar el número de caminantes que vagan por la zona y al mismo tiempo asegurar los terrenos de la mansión…-

-Keh!, incluso si ese es su propósito… utilizar personas vivas de esa forma es repugnante…-

-Bueno… nunca dije que aprobara sus métodos…- Murmuro el peligris internamente sintiéndose tan mal como su Kouhai.

Terminando de descargar la camioneta, los dos empezaron a empujar juntos la pesada carretilla.

Sin embargo, aún no habían llegado al almacén en donde se suponía debían guardar las bolsas de arroz cuando una voz conocida, y desagradable para el castaño, los llamo.

-Ustedes dos, dejen eso inmediatamente y síganme…-

Volteándose a medias, el par de estudiantes diviso a cierto chico pelirrojo que les hacía señas con una mano.

-La jefa quiere verlos- Les comunico en el mismo tono serio de siempre.

-Geh!, ¿¡otra vez!?, ¿Qué acaso esa niña no tiene otra cosa que hacer?- Se quejó Zetaro de malhumor.

Si existía otra cosa que molestara al chico aún más que ser un esclavo era precisamente la ''dueña'' del lugar, o como los Yakuzas la llamaban ''el jefe''.

Por alguna extraña razón que ni él ni su sempai entendían la chica se había pasado la semana llamándolos a ambos a su sala en donde pasaba horas divirtiéndose a costa de ellos, como por ejemplo utilizando al castaño como un caballo u obligándolo a probar la comida que ella misma, una total inexperta, preparaba para experimentar, lo que terminaba siempre en una fuerte indigestión del chico.

Contrariamente a su caso, la pelinegra parecía haber desarrollado un cierto tipo de respeto por Noboru, llevando libros con ella y entablando con él aburridas discusiones acerca de algún tema en común que ambos tenían y que a Zetaro le provocaba mucho sueño.

De hecho, no eran raras las escenas en donde el castaño yacía a cuatro patas con ''el jefe'' sentada muy cómodamente sobre su espalda mientras conversaba muy animadamente con el peligris, haciendo que el desagraciado estudiante de Fujimi, maldijera por lo bajo la injusta diferencia entre los tratos recibidos.

Desgraciadamente para éste, sus palabras de desagrado no fueron muy bien recibidas a cambio de ellas, ganándose una dura patada en el costado de su cabeza de parte del pelirrojo que lo mando al suelo luego de dar varias vueltas en mitad del aire.

-Cierra la boca y sígueme…- Le espeto el chico totalmente vestido de negro.

``Este sujeto… **lo matare…´´**

Ayudado por su sempai, el castaño se puso de pie y ambos siguieron al pelirrojo.

-Deberías aprender a controlar tu temperamento…- Le aconsejó su compañero.

-¡Cierra la boca!, ¡el único que se divierte visitando a esa niña problemática eres tú!-

-Desde que solo tiene dos años menos que tú el término ''niña'' no sería el indicado- Lo corrigió el peligris acomodándose los lentes.

-¡No me molestes!-

-No, no, no, de hecho siento un gran respeto por ti Miyasama…- Continuó Noboru.

-¿Huh?-

-Admiro lo rápido que te recuperas luego de comerte esos ''experimentos''…-Le dijo esbozando una tenue sonrisa divertida- …tienes un estomago fuerte…

-Ah… si bueno… es posible…- Balbuceo el castaño sintiéndose avergonzado.

``De ninguna forma puedo decirle que la única razón por la que me recupero rápido después de tragar toda esa porquería es porque en mi casa comía cosas mucho peores que esas…´´

Finalmente, el trio llego hasta la misma sala en donde vieran ''al jefe'' por primera vez y en donde solían pasar su ''tiempo libre'' con ''el jefe''.

Allí en la puerta, custodiándola, estaban dos tipos que se retiraron luego de un breve intercambio de palabras con el chico que los guiaba.

-Oh, están aquí JA JA JA…- Los recibió Shimazaki Mine, una chica claramente menor que sus nuevos visitantes, de corto cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y brillosos ojos amarillos- …¡mis esclavos favoritos!.

Gruñendo por lo bajo en la denominación recibida, Zetaro dio un paso adelante.

-Hey tú, puede que este tipo te parezca gracioso…- Le dijo señalando a su sempai- …pero yo no soy ningún payaso para que te entretengas cada vez que te da la gana…

-…-.

-…-.

``Este sujeto no aprende´´ Fue lo que cruzo por la mente de Noboru segundos antes de que su kouhai terminara nuevamente en el suelo cortesía del puño del pelirrojo

-JA JA JA, no, decididamente tú eres el más divertido…-

-Kggg, maldita niñata…- Mascullo Zetaro por lo bajo.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara…- Le sonrió la pelinegra- …si los llamo aquí es porque obviamente es más fácil entenderse entre la gente de la misma generación ¿verdad?.

-¿Huh?, ¿de que estas hablando?-

-¿De qué?, pues eso es obvio, seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta pero, a excepción de Yoshi aquí presente…-

-Kiyoshi…- La corrigió nuevamente el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-… que tiene 17, todos los demás superan los 25…-

``¿Huh?, este bastardo es un chico de Instituto…´´ Se sorprendió Zetaro ``…Creí que era mayor que yo…´´

-…Y ehhh…- Seguía la chica- …como decirlo… son demasiado viejos para divertirme con ellos…

-Di lo que quieras…- Replico el castaño frunciendo el ceño aun desde el suelo- …pero realmente no me siento inclinado a divertirme con una niña que ordena que encadenen a sus ''sirvientes'' y los usen como carnada viva.

-…-.

El rostro de la chica perdió su sonrisa, un brillo de tristeza cruzando brevemente por sus ojos.

-Oh, eso…- Musito desviado el rostro- …bueno, mi tío me dijo que era necesario hacerlo para mantener seguro este lugar… no es que me agrade mucho aunque…

-¿Tu tío?- Se extrañó el chico.

-El señor Shimazaki…- Le dijo Kiyoshi.

De repente, el rostro serio y maduro del hombre con la Yukata purpura regreso a la mente del estudiante.

-Oh, ese sujeto al que no le quisiste bajar la cabeza…- Se burló Zetaro instantes antes de volverse a la pelinegra mirándola con ojos desorbitados- …¿¡Es tu tío!?...

-Hasta que te das cuenta…- Suspiro su sempai mientras la chica volvía a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Tu lo sabias?, ¿desde cuándo?-

-Suponía que eran familiares…-

-¿¡Huh!?...-

-Tienen el mismo apellido, comparten cierto parecido físico y son igualmente respetados en esta mansión… solo era cuestión de enlazar algunos puntos-

-¿Y cuándo diablos tenías pensado decirme ese pequeño detalle?-

-¿De qué hubiera servido?- Le devolvió el peligris.

-Tu…- Gruño Zetaro sintiendo muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso al hombre alto con la barba candado que los estudiantes vieran también el primer día seguido de algunos de los Yakuzas que siempre lo acompañaban.

-Con que aquí estabas Uemura…- Sonrió el hombre dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Yo!, Oozawa!- Lo saludo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-Mine-Sama…- Le devolvió el sujeto bajando cortésmente la cabeza, actitud imitada rápidamente por todos los que lo seguían- …es agradable ver que su brillante sonrisa se conserva intacta a pesar de los días difíciles en los que estamos viviendo…

-Si!...- Asintió Mine a continuación señalando a Zetaro- …ese chico es muy divertido así que nunca me aburro… ¡y mira!, ¡al parecer sus ojos son de distinto color!, ¿¡no es genial!?...

Los ojos del hombre se desviaron brevemente hacia el estudiante (que tembló un poco en el contacto), antes de regresarlos hacia su jefe.

-…Me siento feliz de que lo encuentre divertido Mine-Sama…-

-Por cierto, me sorprende tu presencia aquí...- Cambiando totalmente de expresión, la chica le aparto la vista antes de cruzarse de brazos e inflar los mofletes con molestia- …últimamente casi ni te veía… hasta creía que te habías olvidado de mi ¡Hmph!...

Una gruesa gota de sudor descendió por la cabeza de los presentes ante la inesperada actitud de niña mimada de la pelinegra.

-Hu… Humildemente le pido disculpas Mine-Sama… - Se inclinó el hombre- …en nuestra situación actual mis obligaciones se extendieron tanto que me fue casi imposible dedicarle algo de mi tiempo…

-Hmmm… bueno… si estabas trabajando tan arduamente por el grupo sería malo de mi parte el enojarme contigo…-

-Mine-Sama es muy bondadosa…-

-Je je, ¿verdad que si?-

``¿En serio?´´ Pensaba amargamente Zetaro recordando todas las cosas que había tenido que padecer en manos de la pelinegra.

-Y hablando justamente de trabajo…- Continuo Oozawa- …mi visita aquí era para informar acerca de mi pronto retiro…

-¿Vuelves a salir?- Inquirió la chica con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Si, al parecer uno de nuestros grupos tuvo un altercado grave en la ciudad más cercana, no se sabe lo que sucedió con ellos, si quedaron atrapados en algún lugar o incluso si ya están muertos, pero es nuestra intención el averiguarlo… además de recuperar las armas que llevaban en el peor de los casos…-

-Si… entiendo…- Murmuro Mine- …espero que tú y los que te acompañen tengan suerte…- Les deseo.

-Si…- Asintió el hombre girándose para encontrarse con la mirada atenta del pelirrojo- …Uemura… dejo a Mine-Sama a tu cargo… cuídala con tu vida…

El guardaespaldas de la chica asintió con la cabeza, tras lo cual, y luego de inclinarse una última vez ante su jefe, el hombre y los suyos se retiraron de la sala dejando nuevamente solos a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Oozawa…- Musito Mine por lo bajo, sus ojos fijos en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

-Hmm… no es que sea entrometido pero… Murmuro Zetaro rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo- …la niña y ese hombre son…?

-Oozawa era la mano derecha del fallecido padre del ''jefe'' y su mejor amigo… mucho más que a su propio tío de sangre, ella ve a ese hombre como a su único familiar…- Le informo Kiyoshi para la gran sorpresa de los estudiantes que no se esperaban una respuesta de su parte.

-Ya veo… eso tiene sentido…- Susurro un pensativo Noboru.

``Esto podría tener implicaciones negativas en nuestros planes futuros…´´ Cavilo mientras veía como la chica, tras recuperar la sonrisa en su cara, le ordenaba al pelirrojo arrastrar a Zetaro a su habitación privada, algo que el chico serio obedeció a pesar de la resistencia y los gritos de auxilio del castaño.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Bien, esa es la última…- Dijo Takashi soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras dejaba un gran bolso sobre el suelo al lado del Hummer, el resto de sus compañeros, igual de fatigados que él, lo observaban en silencio.

Luego de Ingresar en el supermercado, en donde se encontraron con algunos más de ''ellos'' merodeando por los estantes y a los que pusieron fin de forma rápida, el grupo entero se dio a la tarea de recolectar suministros, siendo lo más importante la comida enlatada y el agua potable, pero también otras cosas básicas propias de la necesidad habitual humana tanto para los chicos como para las chicas que ellos sabían les haría mucha falta en el futuro.

-La parte trasera ya está llena- Informo Keiji dando una mirada al resto de los grandes bolsos aun sin cargar.

-Hmm, creo que trajimos demasiado…- Murmuro Saeko preocupada por el hecho de que no iban a ser capaces de subirlo todo.

-Tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros…- Decidió Rei.

-Si hacemos eso estaremos incluso más apretados que antes…- Le dijo Keiji.

-¿Y acaso piensas dejarlo todo aquí?, ¿con el trabajo que nos dio juntarlo todo?- Insistió la castaña.

-No, claro pero…-

-Pues no hay otra alternativa…- Suspiro Takashi encaminándose hacia el interior del vehículo.

-Ah!, espera Takashi!- Lo detuvo Rei.

-¿Si?-

-Las llaves del Hummer- Le pidió extendiendo su mano.

Con una expresión de desconcierto pintada en su rostro, el chico se las entregó a su amiga quien, apenas las tuvo en sus manos se las arrojo al hermano de Saeko.

-Tú conducirás ahora…-

-¿Huh?-

**-¿Qué?, ¿algún problema?...-** Mascullo dándole una mirada muy intimidante.

-N… no… ninguno…- Se acobardo el pelinegro echándose para atrás.

-¿R… ¿Rei?, ¿Qué estas intentando…?-

-Takashi!, ayúdame con este bolso, es muy pesado para mi sola…- Lo interrumpió la chica usando un tono muy dulce e inocente, mientras le entregaba el otro mango que el líder tomo con algo de dudas.

Sin dejarlo pensar demasiado, la castaña se lo llevo hacia la parte trasera en donde deposito el pesado objeto justo entre los asientos.

-Vaya, realmente iremos apretados…- Murmuro en tanto empujaba a Takashi obligándolo a sentarse.

Una vez en el interior y ya acomodado en su lugar, el líder paseo su vista por el resto de asientos aun vacíos.

Tres lugares y cuatro personas aún fuera.

Y, viendo como su amiga de la infancia no parecía tener la intención de ir a ocupar alguno de los otros asientos, la imagen anterior de cierta peliblanca encima de cierto pelinegro le volvió extremadamente nítida a su mente.

-Re… Rei… ¿acaso tu…?-

Percatándose de que el chico se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, la castaña no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

-N… No se puede evitar…- Tartamudeo avergonzada- …el… el otro lado es para Nishihara y adelante estarán Busujima y su hermano y… pues…. no… no hay más espacio disponible…- Balbuceo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos- …a… así que yo… bueno… sino te molesta… yo…

Reuniendo coraje, la chica se metió en el Hummer pasando frente a su líder, dándole la espalda y quedando momentáneamente parada dentro del vehículo, su trasero apuntando directamente a la cara del pelinegro antes de comenzar a descender poco a poco hacia su entrepierna.

``¿¡HUH!?, ¡espera un seg…!... ¿¡esto es en serio!?...´´ Se desesperó Takashi viendo como en cámara lenta el trasero de Rei cerca de aplastarle la entrepierna.

Sin embargo, a último momento, la chica se dejó vencer por la vergüenza que sentía y cambio de dirección, en su lugar ocupando tan solo una de las piernas de su líder.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué?, ¿Tenias esperanzas de que me sentara sobre tu amiguito?...- Lo cuestiono intentando burlarse pero con el rostro mucho más enrojecido que el de Takashi.

-¡Cla… ¡claro que no…!- Balbuceo éste con la cara en llamas.

Observando desde el otro lado, una pequeña arruga se formó en la frente de Saeko antes de desviar la mirada y dirigirse al asiento del copiloto.

-Lo siento, Busujima-sempai…- Le dijo Yuki que, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ya había llenado ese lugar con la mayoría de los bolsos- …este asiento ya está ocupado… me temo que tendrás que ir detrás con Komuro-san y Miyamoto.

-Ah… ah… entiendo…- Musito la pelivioleta con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza ante la velocidad de acción de la arquera.

Abriendo la puerta trasera, la kendoka ingreso en el Hummer solo para ser bruscamente empujada desde atrás cayendo sobre el bolso que Rei dejase en mitad de los asientos.

Mirando hacia atrás, Saeko vio como la peliblanca ocupaba su lugar con el resto de los bolsos grandes.

-Nishihara-kun… ¿Qué estas…-

-Lo siento de nuevo, Busujima-Sempai, aún quedaban algunos bolsos afuera…- Se disculpaba la chica en tanto no dejaba de empujarla aún más del otro lado hasta que la pelivioleta termino justo encima del sorprendido Takashi.

``Kggg… ¿Qué estás haciendo Nishihara?...´´ Gruño internamente Rei lanzando dagas en Yuki quien no pareció verse afectada por la mirada de muerte de la que era objeto, en su lugar terminando de empujar a la kendoka hacia los brazos del líder ``…Oho… ya entiendo… **favoreciendo a tu hermana en ley ¿eh?...´´**

-Fiiiuuu…. Fiiiuuu… Fiiiuuu… - Silbo la peliblanca mirando hacia otro lado.

-…-.

-Lo… lo siento Komuro-kun…- Se disculpaba atropelladamente Saeko incorporándose como pudo dentro del poco espacio que tenía, girando su cuerpo y dándole la espalda al chico.

-N… no… no te preocupes…- Apenas musito el pelinegro sus ojos mirando directamente el trasero en pompa de la kendoka.

-Ya… ya salgo y…-

Bum!...

Con un fuerte impacto, Yuki cerraba la puerta por donde la pelivioleta había ingresado, de esa forma encerrándola dentro.

-…-.

-…-.

-Ahh…- Observando silenciosamente todo el espacio dentro del Hummer, Saeko entendió que ya no tenía escapatoria. Y, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, la chica se encontró con la otra pierna de Takashi aun vacante, mirada que fue detectada por Rei que se insultó internamente por no haberla ocupado antes cuando tuvo su oportunidad.

Desde luego, la castaña aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo, no atreviéndose únicamente por que tampoco quería tener a la pelivioleta encima de ella.

En su lugar, tan solo desvió la mirada con una expresión realmente enfadada y rumiando internamente su falta de valor en los momentos importantes.

-Lo… Lo siento Komuro-kun…- Musito Saeko con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas- …pero… no… no hay más espacio…

-Oh, ¡sí!, no… ¡no es necesario que te disculpes Busujima-Sempai!...-

-Hum…- Asintió la chica ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

Poco a poco, la kendoka fue descendiendo sus caderas hasta apoyar su trasero sobre la pierna derecha del líder, sus muslos rozándose con los de Rei.

``¿Qué clase de fantasía salvaje es esta?´´ Se preguntaba Takashi sin poder creer la situación tan irreal en la que se encontraba, teniendo a dos bellísimas chicas como Saeko y Rei sentadas ambas cada una en una de sus piernas apretándose contra él en ese espacio tan pequeño, sus manos descansando como sin vida sobre las cinturas de las dos, el calor de sus cuerpos y el exquisito perfume que desprendían llenando todos sus sentidos y completando una escena que sin lugar a dudas le sería imposible de olvidar por el resto de su vida.

Sentado en el asiento del piloto Keiji observo también el interior notando que ya no cabía ni un alfiler más dentro del vehículo.

-A todo esto… ¿En dónde diablos vas a sentarte, Nishihara?- Le pregunto a la peliblanca.

-Eso es bastante obvio…- Le respondió la chica apareciéndosele de repente junto a la ventana de su asiento.

-¿Eh?, espera… ¿no estarás insinuando…-

-Si…- Asintió la arquera abriendo la puerta- …después de todo… no hay más lugar que ese…- Agrego desviando los ojos hacia las piernas del chico.

-Ah... bien pero… el volante… ya sabes…-

-Lo se…- Musito la peliblanca- …y no te preocupes… ya había tomado eso en consideración ese inconveniente…

-¿Huh?-

-De esta forma…- Subiéndose al Hummer, la estudiante paso una pierna por encima de las del pelinegro y se sentó a horcajadas del chico, su expresión apática mirando directamente a los ojos verdes del hermano de Saeko- …si lo hago como lo hice antes será más incómodo para tus movimientos ya que tienes que manejar… pero en esta posición tus manos quedaran libres y podrás conducir sin problemas.

-…-.

-…-.

-…Si bueno… es más cómodo para mis brazos pero…-

``Tenerte mirándome tan fijamente a solo cinco centímetros de mi cara no es que sea precisamente tranquilizante… en más de un sentido…´´

-No te preocupes… -Repitió Yuki- …el inconveniente principal de esta posición también entraba en mis consideraciones…

-¿?...-

``¿Qué diablos piensa hacer ahora?´´

-Así…- Levantando los brazos, la chica le rodeo el cuello con ellos en un abrazo demasiado íntimo, su cuerpo pegándose muy firmemente al del pelinegro, sus suaves pechos aplastándosele contra el torso.

-¡Gahhh!...- Emitió Keiji, su cuerpo entero poniéndose extremadamente rígido.

-…De esta forma podrás mover libremente tus manos y al mismo tiempo no te sentirás incomodo teniendo que mirarme a la cara…-

``No… ya me estoy sintiendo muy incómodo con esto´´ Pensaba el chico que hacia esfuerzos verdaderamente inhumanos para mantener su cuerpo bajo control.

Levantando ligeramente la cabeza, la peliblanca se encontró con la mirada de los tres que iban detrás.

-Hola…- Los saludo de forma normal ignorando olímpicamente las expresiones de desconcierto del trio- …bonito día… ¿verdad?... je…- Agrego a lo último mientras volvía a ocultar su cara en el cuello del chico… una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo acompañando sus labios.

-…-.

-…-.

``Po… Por alguna razón me siento derrotada…´´ Pensaron a la vez Saeko y Rei comparando sus posiciones y la de Yuki.

-Ehhhmmm… ¿puedes conducir Nakamura?...- Le pregunto Takashi no muy seguro de que decir.

-S… Si, sin problemas…- Fue la respuesta forzada del pelinegro.

-Es bueno escuchar eso…-

Y así, pese al pequeño impedimento pegado a su cuerpo, el hermano de Saeko puso en marcha el Hummer, el vehículo militar enfilando hacia el punto de encuentro previamente acordado con el resto del grupo.

-Por cierto, Komuro… ¿has avisado ya al grupo de Takagi que nos esperen en ese sitio?...-

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-…Ah… no… se me olvido…-

-¿?-

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

El punto de encuentro.

Aunque se lo llamase de esa forma, éste tan solo era una casa de dos pisos normal que Rika había visto mientras se movían en busca de recursos, eligiéndola sobre todo porque era de un modelo similar a su propio departamento, una pesada valla en la entrada principal, un amplio patio delantero en donde podrían estacionar los vehículos y un balcón en la segunda planta desde donde poder observar los alrededores.

Decidiendo que regresarían a ese sitio una vez consiguieran los suministros que necesitaban, el grupo del Humvee llego primero tras recibir la tardía señal de su líder.

Tass...! Tass...! Tass...!

-Parece que esos dos se están divirtiendo…- Murmuro Saya de forma agria escuchando los disparos de la pistola de clavos que ella misma había recordado usar al chico de lentes en reemplazo de su arma más ruidosa.

Encontrándose con algunos caminantes en el interior y no queriendo esperar la llegada del líder y el resto del equipo silencioso, Rika había insistido en que ella sola, incluso sin usar sus pistolas (en su lugar sacando un cuchillo de combate), podía encargarse fácilmente de los pocos de ''ellos'' que habían dentro.

Por supuesto, Kohta no quiso dejarla ir sola, decidiendo que la acompañaría a su vez obteniendo otra negación de ella debido a que el chico no era bueno para pelear sin hacer uso de sus armas de fuego, las cuales Saya le prohibiera usar en medio de aquella zona residencial que podía llenarse de ''ellos'' en cuestión de segundos al menor ruido fuerte que se escuchase.

Viendo la aprensión en el rostro de su compañero de aula al no querer dejar ir sola a la francotiradora y que al mismo tiempo era impotente para detenerla, la pelirrosa le recordó que aún tenía su pistola de clavos y que incluso si la usara un par de veces no provocaría ni la décima parte del ruido que haría con la que en ese momento llevaba en sus manos.

Y así, Kohta y Rika ingresaron solos a la casa, no sin antes encargarle a Sakura, única combatiente que quedaba, la protección de las otras tres.

-Si…- Contesto Shizuka a la última palabras de la pelirrosa- …pero, ¡Rika es genial!, ¿no es así?, enfrentarse a ''ellos'' tan solo con un cuchillo.

Saya se acomodó los lentes.

-Bueno, ella es una soldado bien entrenada… ese tipo de cosas deben estar en su repertorio de habilidades… y además, en una casa como ésta en donde no debe de haber muchos de ''ellos'' puede permitirse ese tipo de lujos…-

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Quiso saber la enfermera.

-Que sería muy diferente si se enfrentara a una multitud…- Respondió Sakura por la pelirrosa- …pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un número elevado es poco menos que un suicidio…

-Exacto…- Corroboro Saya antes de notar la repentina calma que había en el lugar.

Y en ese momento, la valla principal se abrió saliendo por ella la pareja de francotiradores del grupo.

-¡Rika!- Exclamo Shizuka muy feliz de ver a su mejor amiga sin ningún tipo de lesiones.

Tanto la mujer como el estudiante estaban en perfectas condiciones tanto físicas como de ánimo, al igual que lo indicaban las manchas de sangre en sus ropas, que no estaban allí al momento de ingresar, y la sonrisa satisfecha que exhibían al mirarse entre ellos.

-…-.

``Estos dos… realmente se estaban divirtiendo…´´ Pensaron a una Saya, Sakura y Shizuka con una sombra oscura cubriendo sus rostros.

-El interior ya está despejado…- Aviso Rika volviéndose al trio- …Shizuka, ya puedes meter el Humvee…

-Si-

Acompañando al vehículo, Saya y Sakura ingresaron con él, la pequeña Alice bajando junto a Zeke apenas la rubia lo detuviera.

-Oh, parece que ahí llegan- Dijo Rika.

Tal y como la pelimorada avisara, el resto de los presentes también se percató del inminente arribo de sus compañeros como antes de verlos llegar, sus oídos ya eran capaces de escuchar el motor del Hummer.

-Allí vienen- Dijo Kohta que había salido hasta la valla principal para cerciorarse y viera al vehículo casi a punto de llegar a la casa.

Superando la valla, que el chico de lentes cerro al instante, el Hummer se estacionó cerca del Humvee, Saya y las demás acercándose a sus puertas.

-¿Eh?...- Quedándose literalmente de piedra, la pelirrosa fue la primera cuyos ojos dieron con el peculiar espectáculo que mostraba a Takashi y a Keiji con sus tres compañeras sentadas encima de ellos… la peliblanca abrazada muy íntimamente al hermano de Saeko, con ésta y Rei sentadas muy avergonzadas sobre las piernas de su líder- …¿Qué se supone que están haciendo…?...- Pregunto en un casi inaudible tono de voz, levantando su ceja izquierda.

-¿¡Ehhh!?...- Emitió Shizuka abriendo los ojos con sorpresa en tanto se apresuraba a tapar los ojos de Alice.

-Ohh…- Musito Sakura sin ninguna reacción en especial.

-Es lindo ser joven…- Sonrió Rika muy divertida con la escena.

-¿Qué sucede?...- Se apresuró en llegar Kohta, preocupado ante las expresiones diversas que mantenían sus compañeras que veían el interior del Hummer- …¿hay algo mal ¡Uwooo…!...

-…-.

-…¿Y bien?... ¿podría alguien ser tan amable de explicar esto?...- Gruño Saya haciendo crujir sus dientes.

-No… ehhh… como puedes ver… no quedaba más espacio… así que… ya ves…-

La ceja de la pelirrosa tembló en lo alto.

-¿Y simplemente decidieron acomodarse de esa forma?-

-¡N… ¡No!, ¡no teníamos otra salida!...- Farfullo Rei cuyo rostro era el más sonrojado de todos.

-Ehhhhh… ¿en serio?...- Canturreo Saya sus manos apretándose en sendos puños de ira- …como sea, ¿piensan continuar asi para siempre?...- Les pregunto al ver que Takashi, Rei y Saeko seguían en la misma posición.

-¡…!-

Abriendo las puertas, las tres chicas finalmente salieron del Hummer seguidas de Takashi y Keiji, estos dos caminando con cierta dificultad.

Y, mientras una furibunda Saya se metía en la casa con las demás mujeres y única niña detrás suyo, un sonriente Kohta se les acerco a las ''desdichadas victimas'' masculinas del incidente.

-¿Debió haber sido difícil, eh?- Les dijo viendo los rígidos movimientos del par.

-Sí, mucho…- Le respondieron estos a dúo.

El resto de la tarde, los chicos se la pasaron transportando la mitad de los bolsos del Hummer al Humvee sacando las cosas que necesitarían para esos pocos días que planeaban quedarse en ese sitio, en tanto las chicas se deshacían de los cadáveres que Rika y Kohta dejaran tras su pequeña escaramuza.

Con todo y las continuas intenciones asesinas de Saya, y las extrañas miradas que de vez en cuando le dirigía Shizuka, fue una tarde en general apacible y tras terminar su trabajo Takashi por fin pudo disfrutar de un merecido descanso en un cómodo sillón.

Igualmente libres, los demás también se distendieron ocupándose cada uno de lo que querían.

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

Escapando del resto de las chicas que habían decidido darse un baño juntas como siempre lo hacían, Sakura se escondió en el balcón del segundo piso. Y allí, sentada con la espalda apoyada sobre las rejas de metal y las piernas recogidas, abrazaba su escopeta en tanto observaba hacia abajo a Alice jugando muy divertida con Zeke, Kohta y Keiji junto a ellos riéndose con la niña.

Levantando la vista hacia el cielo, la peliverde se centró en el movimiento de las nubes en tanto se mente regresaba una vez más a cierto castaño de ojos heterocromaticos.

``Zetaro… me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos…?´´

-Oh, aquí estabas Adachi-san…-

Volteando el rostro, la peliverde se encontró con el líder del grupo acercándosele desde la habitación.

-¿Hm?, por cierto, ¿no vas a bañarte tú también?- Le pregunto el chico extrañado de que ella no estuviera con las demás… de hecho, no era la primera vez que la veía deambular por ahí mientras las otras se duchaban.

-N… No… lo hare después…- Balbuceo la más joven revolviéndose incomoda en su sitio- …A… Alice-chan necesitara que alguien la ayude…

-Oh, así que era por eso… je je, es muy considerado de tu parte…- Le sonrió Takashi.

-S… Si…- Musito Sakura evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro.

Acercándose al balcón, los ojos del líder observaron la misma escena de la peliverde.

-Alice-chan se está divirtiendo…- Comento.

-La inocencia de los niños es agradable…- Le dijo su compañera.

-Si… pero… incluso aunque sonría de esa manera, estoy seguro de que Alice-chan comprende perfectamente lo que sucede a su alrededor… es una niña muy lista después de todo…-

-Sí, también lo creo…- Le devolvió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y además, si hablamos de sonreír… incluso nosotros lo hacemos a pesar de todo lo que sucede ¿verdad?...-

-…-.

Sin recibir respuesta, Takashi se vio mirando la expresión seria de la peliverde.

``Cierto… esta chica… casi nunca sonríe…´´ Cavilo el chico con una sombra oscura cubriendo sus ojos ``…de hecho, es incluso raro verla cambiar las facciones de su rostro… me pregunto… ¿siempre habrá sido así?... ¿existirá por ahí alguien que consiga alterar su expresión?...´´

-¿¡…!?- Agrandando repentinamente sus ojos, el cuerpo entero de Sakura sufrió un fuerte estremecimiento.

-¿Adachi… san?...- Pregunto Takashi que había retrocedido ante el movimiento repentino de la chica menuda- …¿sucede algo?...

-…Un sentimiento…- Musito por lo bajo la peliverde.

-¿Eh?-

-Algo… está pasando…- Susurro al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban cada vez con más y más fuerza a su escopeta y su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura oscura llena de instinto asesino.

-¡Whoa!-

``Zetaro… me pregunto… **¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos…?´´**

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-¡Achuuuuuuuuuu…!- Estornudo violentamente Zetaro.

-¿Y eso?- Le pregunto Mine.

-Parece que alguien se está acordando de mi…- Murmuro el castaño, por alguna razón sintiendo un desagradable escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

-¿En serio?... vaya sorpresa… así que incluso tú aun tienes a alguien conocido…-

-En realidad solo me queda una de esas… y por cierto…- Le dijo el chico cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de reabrirlos de golpe- …¿¡CUANDO DIABLOS VAS A QUITARTEME DE ENCIMA!? –Grito molesto mientras, de espaldas sobre el suelo, soportaba todo el peso de la pelinegra colocada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Primero muéstrame bien esos ojos…- Insistió la chica acercando una lupa a las orbes del estudiante- …¡todavía no puedo creer que sean realmente de distinto color!...

-¡Por supuesto que lo son!, ¡Y YA DEJA DE METER TUS DEDOS EN MIS OJOS!, ¿¡ACASO QUIERES DEJARME CIEGO!?...-

Pese a sus objeciones, el castaño no pudo detener a la chica y a su exhaustivo examen oftalmológico.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!...-

-…-.

-…-.

-Wa ha ha ha… realmente son de distinto color…-

-¡Te lo dije desde el principio!-

-Sí, bueno, no te creí…- Le dijo la chica con total honestidad-… de hecho pensé que podría tratarse de lentes de contacto… ¿o quizás fue con cirugía?, ¿¡lo hiciste con una cirugía!, cierto!?...

-¡Nací con ellos!... ¡y ya quítateme de encima!-

-Tche… no eres tan divertido cuando ese chico de lentes está ausente…- Se quejó la pelinegra levantándose- …por cierto… ¿A dónde se fue?...- Pregunto curiosa al no ver a Noboru por ningún lado.

-El muchacho fue llamado para servir las bebidas en el grupo de su tío…- Le respondió Kiyoshi que permanecía de pie cerca del par.

-¿Bebidas?...- Inquirió Mine interesada- …oh, cierto, ya es la hora de cenar ja ja ja, en ese caso ¡Zetaro!, ve a la cocina y tráeme mi cena!...

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡Por qué!?-

-Porque eres mi sirviente…-

-¡Tráela tú misma!-

-Yoshi…-

-Kiyoshi…- La corrigió el pelirrojo al tiempo que golpeaba al estudiante dejándolo tirado en el suelo- …si, no se preocupe Jefe, en seguida le traeremos su comida.

-Bien, lo estaré esperando…-

**++++++++++ HSotD ++++++++++**

-Tch, ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que soportar esto?...- Mascullaba la voz molesta de un Yakuza encerrado con otros dos en una habitación mientras los tres comían su cena- …¿no es la situación del señor Shimazaki demasiado injusta?...

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo…- Lo apoyo una segunda voz- …puede que la niña sea la hija del antiguo jefe pero, Shimazaki-sama era el hermano menor, si los comparamos entonces es obvio quien de los dos merece ser el próximo jefe del clan…

-Pero…- Se escuchó la tercera voz- …el bastardo de Oozawa apoya a la niña, y mientras él siga de su lado incluso Shimazaki-sama lo tendrá difícil para deshacerse de su sobrina…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo en la habitación antes de que la tercera voz continuara en un tono confidente.

-…O eso es lo que podría parecer pero… según me han informado, Oozawa acaba de abandonar la mansión y se ha llevado a la mayoría de sus hombres con él…

-¿Oh?, ¿en serio?, en ese caso…-

-Sí, Shimazaki-sama ha decidido actuar, ahora mismo el único obstáculo es ese niñato de Uemura del cual no será problema deshacerse y… cuando Oozawa regrese… se encontrara a la niña muerta…-

-¡Brindemos por eso!...-

-¡Si, brindemos!...-

-¡Por Shimazaki-sama, nuestro verdadero jefe!...-

-Siiiii…-

Fuera de la habitación, cierto peligris levanto su mano libre para acomodarse las gafas… acababa de llevar varias botellas de Sake a un cuarto vecino y alcanzo a escuchar cada palabra proveniente de ese lugar.

``Zetaro… quizás tus deseos de escapar de esta mansión se cumplan antes de lo esperado…´´.

**########## T-SRSS-xd- ##########**

**¡Hola!, ¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal?, soy yo de nuevo, Zlesenger09 regresándomeles con una nueva actualización, en este caso ya con el capítulo 7 de Caminando con los Muertos que espero haya sido de su agrado je je.**

**Ehhh, bien, sobre el capítulo de la fecha pues, nada, como prometí esta vez no hubo tanta acción aunque si hubo algo de eso al igual que muchos celos entre las protagonistas je je je, de la parte de Zetaro pues al chico no le está yendo muy bien que digamos con la personalidad curiosa y excesivamente extrovertida de Mine-chan (mirándola de cerca se diría que es exactamente lo opuesto de Sakura con quien Zetaro está mucho más acostumbrado XOO). Y al mismo tiempo, tenemos un complot entre los Yakuzas para derrocar a la pequeña Mine ¿lo conseguirán?, ¿Qué papel tendrán Zetaro y su sempai en todo el incidente?...**

**Bien veamos, para los siguientes capítulos se vendrán los primero momentos dramáticos de la historia y también el primer lemon Takashi x Saeko (atención: no será en el siguiente, ténganlo en cuenta XOO), así como también el verdadero final desde el lado de Zetaro (¿algún día se reencontrará con su pequeña Sakura?, solo el tiempo lo dirá).**

**Y ahora, como siempre es un placer para mí el llegar a la sección de respuestas a la preguntas de mis reviews:**

**Primero para Tensa Suigetsu; Como dije arriba, ya se acerca el primer Lemon entre Takashi y Saeko… y desde luego también tendrá con el resto de su harem (Shizuka, Saya y Rei).**

**Segundo para Leknyn; lo que hace Mine-chan es porque simplemente lo considera divertido, ella nunca haría nada si eso fuera demasiado aburrido.**

**Tercero para DarknecroX; No te preocupes que no me olvido… el problema es que la historia en estos momentos sigue cierto curso que no me permite meterlos así como así, de modo que vas a tener que esperar un par de capítulos más para su inserción en el fic.**

**Como siempre agradezco el resto de los reviews, así como sus favoritos y alertas je je je.**

**Ok, eso es todo por hoy, sigan pendientes del próximo capítulo de esta y mis demás historias (la siguiente actualización corresponde al capítulo 3 de Lazos Invisibles de Torre de Dios), dejen muchos Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


End file.
